Die Macht der Steine
by Tardo
Summary: Zwei Jahre nach ihrem letzten Treffen versammeln sich die Gefährten und ihre Freunde in Minas Tirith, um gemeinsam den Tag zu feiern, an dem sie einst ihren Bund geschlossen haben. Doch ihre Zusammenkunft wird von Intrigen überschattet, die von neuen Fein
1. Chapter 1

Die Macht der Steine

Prolog

Die beiden Istari, Alatar und Pallando, auch "Die blauen Zauberer" genannt, wurden auf ihrer Wanderschaft in den Osten, von Saurons Gefolgschaft in Gefangenschaft genommen und von ihm seinem Willen unterworfen. Er profitierte von deren Wissen und Kräften und eignete sich diese an.  
Nach seinem Fall jedoch, blieben die blauen Zauberer vergessen im Lande Mordor zurück und außerdem im Besitz des Palantir, dessen Sauron sich bedient hatte.  
Durch ihn beobachteten sie in den folgenden Jahren die Wege der Gefährten und ihr Hass gegen sie, von Sauron tief in ihre Seelen gepflanzt, war ungebrochen. Sie fanden den Grund der Stärke ihrer "Feinde" darin, dass die innige Freundschaft der Verbündeten sie alle Gefahren trotzen ließ und erkannten, dass Zwietracht ein möglicher Weg war, um den starken Bund zu trennen und sie verwundbar zu machen. So wollten sie erreichen, dass sie die Lande von Gondor unter ihre eigene Herrschaft bekämen, um dann ganz Mittelerde.  
Dazu verstärkten sie, mittels ihrer Zauberkünste, die Kräfte der Palantir, indem sie ihnen die Fähigkeit gaben, seinen Betrachtern auch die Unterhaltungen, Gedanken und Gefühle der Menschen zu offenbaren, die in Augenschein genommen wurden. Dies brachte unweigerlich eine Gefahr bei der Benutzung der Steine mit sich, denn man konnte seine Gegner ausspionieren und beeinflussen...


	2. Chapter 2

Zusammentreffen

Erster Abschnitt

Eomer wanderte in seinem Zimmer unablässig auf und ab und fühlte sich wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, das den Weg in die Freiheit suchte. Schweißperlen rannen in Bächen sein Rückgrat herunter und ein einziger Gedanke erfüllte seinen Geist und erstickte sein übriges Denken.  
Der Palantir lag, gebettet auf ein Kissen, auf dem Tisch, nur von einem schwarzen Tuch bedeckt, und schien in stumm, aber eindringlich zu rufen. Vor seinem Auge sah Eomer deutlich die Beschaffenheit des Steins, rund, eben und glatt, mit seiner unergründlichen Tiefe, die darum bat, von ihm ergründet zu werden. Doch tief in seinem Inneren kämpfte sein Verstand mit der Versuchung.  
Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Was um alles in der Welt hatte ihn nur dazu getrieben, den Stein an sich zu nehmen, ihn regelrecht aus Gandalfs Besitz zu stehlen? Seinem Freund und treuen, ehrlichen Ratgeber, wann immer er dessen Hilfe benötigte. Er hatte den Zauberer hintergangen und sein Vertrauen schändlich missbraucht, aber seit er den Palantir vor einiger Zeit berührt hatte, war er ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gegangen, eingenistet im hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes. Dort hatte er sich festgesetzt und angefangen zu drängen und zu rufen, damit er ihn zu sich holte, und genau das hatte Eomer jetzt auch getan.

Er ging unsicher einige Schritte auf den Tisch zu, verharrte einen Moment und wog die Möglichkeiten seines Handelns ab, doch eine unsichtbare Macht zog ihn schließlich immer näher an den Stein heran. Mit zitternden Fingern streckte er die Hand aus und bekam ein Ende des Tuches zu fassen, um es dann ganz langsam herunter zu ziehen und das Geheimnis preis zu geben.  
Fast wie gefesselt ruhte sein Blick auf dem Inneren des Steins und ließ sich nicht mehr davon ablenken. Panik ergriff Eomer, als er es dennoch versuchte, aber es ihm nicht gelang und er gezwungen wurde, das zu erblicken, was er nie wieder hatte sehen wollen!  
Ich bin verloren, schoss es ihm durch den Sinn, dann wurden seine Gedanken fortgerissen...

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Aragorn schon sehr früh, geweckt von den Strahlen der Sonne, die durch das Fenster drang und sein Gesicht wärmte. Geräuschlos, um Arwen nicht zu wecken, stand er auf und kleidete sich an, schlich leise aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu einen Spaziergang, wobei er sich die Kapuze seines Mantels tief ins Gesicht zog, um unerkannt zu bleiben. Er eilte die noch leeren Gänge des Palastes entlang und trat dann ins Freie, wo er sich sofort im Schatten verbarg, sodass die Wachposten ihn nicht sehen konnten. Rasch hatte er den Hof hinter sich gelassen und durchschritt das erste Tor, tauchte, in der dort schon anwesenden Menge der Menschen, unter und verließ im dichten Gedränge schließlich die Stadt, ohne auch nur von einer Menschenseele wahrgenommen worden zu sein. Zielstrebig hielt er auf den nahen Wald zu.

Dort angelangt atmete er erleichtert auf, denn es war einfach herrlich den Wald fast für sich alleine zu haben. Nur selten begegnete ihm ein Händler oder eine der Frauen, die auf der Suche nach frischen Beeren waren, um ein Mahl zu versüßen. Aragorn wanderte auf gewundenen Pfaden zu einer kleinen Lichtung, die verborgen inmitten von einem dichten Laubwäldchen, eingeschlossen war. Nur wenige Vertraute kannten diesen Ort, an den er sich oft alleine zurückzog, um in Ruhe nachzudenken, oder einfach nur, um dem hektischen Treiben in der Feste zu entgehen. Eine Quelle, deren Wasser einen kleinen Bachlauf entlang floss und sich dann in einem Becken sammelte, entsprang auf der Lichtung und hatte eine ungewöhnliche Wärme, die selbst im Winter zu einem entspannten Bad einlud.  
Als Aragorn sein Ziel erreichte, setzte er sich auf einen großen Stein in die Sonne und lauschte den Geräuschen des Waldes, bis seine Gedanken schnell wieder zu dem Gespräch mit Gandalf zurückwanderten, dass sie am Abend zuvor geführt hatten und noch immer beschlich ihn dieses ungute Gefühl, dass der Freund ihm etwas verschwieg, als er ihm von den Beobachtungen erzählt hatte, die er in Mittelerde gemacht hatte.

Es verstrich geraume Zeit, in der er versuchte, sich noch einmal die genauen Worte von Gandalf in Erinnerung zu rufen, als er plötzlich die Gegenwart einer Person spürte. Ein Prickeln machte sich auf seinem Rücken breit, sicherer Beweis dafür, dass sich die Augen eines Beobachters auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung wahr und ohne sich umzudrehen richtete er das Wort an den Anwesenden.  
"Havo dad, Legolas!" (Setz dich)  
Legolas trat neben ihn und sah ihn überrascht an.  
"Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich es war?", fragte er dann verblüfft.  
"Du vergisst, dass ich fast mein ganzes Leben in den Wäldern verbracht habe! Ich habe dich schon bemerkt seid du mir nach der Wegbiegung gefolgt bist!"  
Legolas setzte sich zu Aragorn und eine Weile sprach keiner der Beiden, sondern genossen nur die Gegenwart des anderen.  
"Was bedrückt dich, Aragorn?", brach schließlich der Elb das Schweigen.  
"Kann man es mir so deutlich anmerken? Ich wollte dich eigentlich davon verschonen!"  
"Ich kenne dich gut, Freund! Die lange Zeit unserer Reise verbindet uns und ich merke sofort, wenn du dir Sorgen machst!"  
Aragorn schwieg, denn er konnte Legolas nicht erzählen, was ihn beschäftigte, damit würde er Gandalf in den Rücken fallen, der ihn um absolutes Stillschweigen gebeten hatte. Einen Augenblick war er entzweigerissen zwischen der festen Freundschaft die sie verband und seinen Pflichten als König. Aber Legolas war sein Freund und er vertraute ihm mehr, als sonst einem Elben oder Menschen, abgesehen von Arwen. Vielleicht konnte er ihm ja sogar weiterhelfen und eine Lösung finden, die er bisher noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Schließlich hatte Legolas das sonderbar zugeknöpfte Verhalten von Gandalf am Abend bei Tisch ebenfalls bemerkt und hatte einen Verdacht, warum sich der Freund so verhielt.

Legolas holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Was erfüllt dein Herz mit Sorge? Oder macht deine alte Verletzung dir noch zu schaffen?"  
Aragorn hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sein Kopf fuhr zu Legolas herum. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er sich die ganze Zeit über seine Schulter gerieben hatte und ließ seine Hand schnell sinken.  
"Ich weiß nicht was Arwen dir erzählt hat, aber meine Wunde ist verheilt!", entgegnete er eine Spur zu schnell und zu schroff und Legolas zog wissend die Augenbrauen hoch.

Erneut trat schweigen ein und Aragorn wich dem prüfendem Blick seines Freundes aus, damit er die Spuren seiner anstrengenden Nacht nicht in seinen Augen entdecken konnte. Lange nachdem Arwen eingeschlafen war, hatte er noch wach gelegen und dann hatten sich die ziehenden Schmerzen wieder in seiner Schulter bemerkbar gemacht und ihn gequält, bis er endlich, weit nach Mitternacht, in einen unruhigen Schlaf gesunken war.  
Er seufzte und richtete dann das Wort an Legolas, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.  
"Verzeih, aber es gibt nun einmal Dinge, die kann ich dir nicht erzählen, auch wenn ich wollte, denn ich schätze deine Meinung sehr!"  
Legolas legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und als er zu sprechen begann, hörte Aragorn die Sorge in seiner Stimme mitschwingen.  
"Schon gut, aber versprich mir, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn du Hilfe brauchst... was es auch sein mag!"  
Aragorn konnte nicht umhin, ihn bei diesen Worten anzusehen und zu lächeln! Es bedurfte eigentlich nicht Legolas' Zusicherung, um ihm seine Loyalität zu bekunden. Er wusste es auch so, aber es war nur zu deutlich, dass der Elb damit auch seine Heilkenntnisse angeboten hatte und wohl nur zu genau wusste, dass es ihm doch nicht so gut ging.  
Ebenso genügte nun sein Blick, um dem Freund zu danken und mit einem Kopfnicken zu bedeuten, dass er verstanden hatte.

Sie saßen noch einige Zeit zusammen und tauschten sich über Neuigkeiten aus, denn der Elb war erst am Vortag gemeinsam mit Gimli eingetroffen und bald lachten und scherzten sie, wobei die Erzählungen der Missgeschicke des Zwergs zu ihrer guten Laune beitrug. Bald machte sich jedoch ihr Hunger bemerkbar und sie kehrten zur Feste zurück.

Gandalf stand am Fenster der großen Halle und hatte den Blick unverwandt auf Aragorn und Legolas gerichtet, die langsam wieder den Pfad zur Burg herauf kamen. Die beiden Freunde gingen in stillem Einvernehmen nebeneinander her und auf den ersten Blick konnte man nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen, aber wer sie so gut kannte wie Gandalf, blieb nicht verborgen, dass Aragorn, trotz der frühen Stunde, bereits einen sehr erschöpften Eindruck machte und Legolas ihm immer wieder verstohlen einen Seitenblick zuwarf.  
Gandalf seufzte. Als ob er sich nicht schon genug Sorgen um alles mögliche machen musste, kam jetzt auch noch der Gesundheitszustand des Königs dazu. Bereits gestern bei ihrem Gespräch war ihm aufgefallen, dass Aragorn einen matten und kraftlosen Eindruck erweckt hatte und Gandalf hatte deshalb auch nichts von seinen Befürchtungen über das Land Mordor erzählt, die er seit geraumer Zeit hegte. Er kannte Aragorn nur zu gut und wusste, dass dieser sofort etwas unternommen hätte, egal wie er sich fühlte!

Mordor, dachte er verbittert. Ja, es bestanden nur noch wenig Zweifel, dass sich in den tiefen des Landes ein Unheil zusammenbraute. In den letzten Jahren war er regelmäßig ausgezogen und hatte das ehemalige Land des finsteren Herrschers durchkämmt und glücklicherweise nie etwas Ungewöhnliches entdeckt. Doch bei seiner letzten Erkundung, die er mit Hilfe seines Freundes Gwaihir unternommen hatte, war ihnen ein roter Schimmer aufgefallen, der an der Ruine von Barad-Dûr aufgeleuchtet hatte. Als sie näher herangeflogen waren, hatten sie sehen können, dass das Land von tiefen Rissen durchzogen war, aus dem das heiße, rotglühende, flüssige Gestein des Schicksalsberges geflossen war und Gandalf war von einem Unheil verkündendem Gefühl übermannt worden, das bis jetzt noch nicht nachgelassen hatte.

Wieder entschlüpfte ihm ein Seufzer und er zwang sich, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, denn schließlich war er aus einem erfreulicherem Grund nach Minas Tirith gekommen und seine Beobachtungen aus Mordor waren nicht so dringend, als dass sie keinen Aufschub geduldet hätten.  
In zwei Tagen jährte sich der Tag des alten Bündnisses, dass sie in Bruchtal geknüpft hatten, um den Ringträger zu begleiten, zum achten Mal und Arwen hatte sie alle geladen, um in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und auch, weil sie sich alle zwei Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatten.

Heute sollten die Hobbits aus Edoras eintreffen, wo sie Halt gemacht hatten, um bei Eomer zu rasten und gemeinsam mit ihm das letzte Stück ihres Weges zurück zu legen. Auch Faramir und Eowyn würden in den nächsten Tagen eintreffen, denn auch wenn sie nicht zu den neun Gefährten gehört hatten, so waren sie doch zu unentbehrlichen Verbündeten und Freunden geworden, die auf keinen Fall fehlen durften.  
Trotzdem wurden alle auch immer wieder schmerzlich an den Verlust von Boromir erinnert, der aus ihrer Mitte gerissen wurde und vor allem Aragorn und Faramir schmerzte dieser Verlust besonders. Faramir hatte seinen Bruder verloren und Aragorn machte sich immer noch insgeheim den Vorwurf, dass er mehr für Boromir hätte tun können und müssen; und das in vielerlei Hinsicht...!

Aragorn und Legolas hatten jetzt die Tore zur Feste erreicht und Gandalf löste sich vom Fenster, um sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Halle zu machen, wo mit Sicherheit bereits ein großes Frühstück auf sie warten würde.

Zweiter Abschnitt

Freudestrahlend eilte Frodo die letzten Stufen zur Burg herauf, dicht gefolgt von Sam, Merry und Pippin, und lief geradewegs auf Gandalf zu. Der Zauberer ging lachend in die Knie und fing den Hobbit mit offenen Armen auf.  
"Gandalf! Wie schön dich endlich wiederzusehen! Ich bin ja so gespannt, was du alles zu berichten hast und welche Geschichten du uns diesmal erzählen wirst!"  
Frodo wollte den alten Mann gar nicht mehr loslassen und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
Schließlich löste er sich doch aus der innigen Umarmung und betrachtete das faltige, freundliche Gesicht seines Gegenübers, der ihn ebenso herzlich begrüßte.  
Nicht weniger stürmisch wurden auch die anderen Freunde von den Hobbits begrüßt und nur allzu gerne erwidert.

Nachdem die Halblinge ihren Ansturm beendet hatten, schritt auch Eomer die Stufen zu den Wartenden hoch und verbeugte sich, als Zeichen seiner Ehrfurcht, erst vor Aragorn und Arwen und auch vor Gandalf, denn auch wenn dies kein Besuch eines offiziellen Anlasses war, so erwartete die Bevölkerung doch die angemessene Ehrerbietung vom König der Rohirim.  
Aragorn wartete geduldig ab, doch kaum hatte Eomer sich wieder erhoben, trat er die Stufe herunter und zog ihn in seine Arme, wobei er Eomer freundschaftlich auf die Schultern klopfte.  
"Mae govannen, Eomer! Schön, dass du kommen konntest! Erzähl, was gibt es Neues aus Rohan?"  
Er zog den überrumpelten Eomer hinter sich her und folgte den übrigen Freunden in die Halle, wo bereits eine Erfrischung für die Reisenden bereit stand.

Wenig später saßen sie vor einem wärmenden Feuer und einer stärkenden Mahlzeit in kleinen Gruppen beisammen und tauschten sich die Neuigkeiten aus ihrer Heimat aus, aber ließen auch alte Erinnerungen wieder aufleben. Das hielt die Hobbits aber nicht davon ab, eine Unmenge von Essen zu verputzen und Gimli konnte nur mit Mühe noch ein Stück eines Bisquitkuchen ergattern, bevor er von Pippin verschlungen wurde.

Die Gruppe war erst am späten Nachmittag in Minas Tirith eingetroffen und inzwischen hatte sich längst die Nacht über das Land gelegt, aber durch das Essen gestärkt, verspürte die Gesellschaft noch keinerlei Müdigkeit. Merry versuchte gerade anschaulich Pippins Gesicht nachzuahmen, als dieser damals Baumbart das erste Mal gesehen hatte, was natürlich die erwünschte Reaktion hervorrief, denn alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Pippin revangierte sich natürlich prompt und bald waren sie damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig mit ihren Schilderungen zu übertreffen!

Frodo richtete sich währenddessen an Gandalf, der genüsslich an seiner Pfeife zog und schmunzelnd den beiden Hobbits lauschte. Er wandte sich jedoch gleich zu Frodo, als dieser ihn ansprach und sofort fiel ihm der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck des Halblings auf.  
"Weist du, was mit Aragorn los ist?", fragte Frodo im Flüsterton, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass niemand seine Frage hörte. "Er macht einen fürchterlich geschafften Eindruck auf mich!"  
Gandalf wog sehr bedacht seine folgenden Worte ab, denn er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass auch er sich Gedanken um Aragorn machte und Frodo nicht das Herz mit seinen trübsinnigen Vermutungen beschweren. Doch der Hobbit besaß sehr viel Feingefühl und Gandalfs Zögern verstärkte noch das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen.  
Gandalf räusperte sich.  
"Nun, ich kann dir wohl nichts vormachen, dass sehe ich dir an der Nasenspitze an! Was genau die Ursache ist, vermag jedoch auch ich nicht mit Sicherheit zu sagen, doch ich vermute, dass es mit seiner alten Verletzung zusammenhängt, denn er reibt sich immer wieder die Schulter, wenn er meint, dass niemand es sieht."

Gandalf ließ geräuschvoll die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen und sah an Frodo vorbei, den Blick auf Aragorn gerichtet. Frodo tat es ihm gleich und beobachtete den Freund, der sich angeregt mit Legolas unterhielt, aber dessen Gesicht blass war und seine Züge scharfkantig hervor traten.  
Gandalf und Frodo stellten gemeinsam Vermutungen an, was die Ursache für Aragorns Zustand sein könnte, aber all ihre Überlegungen schienen viel zu fadenscheinig und bald zuckten sie besorgt die Schultern und nahmen sich vor, ihn in den nächsten Tagen nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sie waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass weder Frodo noch Gandalf Eomer wahrnahmen, der ein Stück entfernt von Frodo saß und scheinbar den anderen Hobbits lauschte. Ab und zu lehnte er sich jedoch etwas nach hinten, um den Worten zu lauschen, die Gandalf und der Halbling miteinander wechselten. Es entging ihnen auch das gefährliche Lächeln, dass bei Gandalfs Worten auf sein Gesicht trat und sein Blick wich keinen Moment mehr von Aragorn, bis dieser sich spät in der Nacht von den Freunden verabschiedete und sein Schlafgemach aufsuchte.

Am nächsten Vormittag trafen auch Faramir und Eowyn endlich ein, was besonders Merry sehr freute. Seit der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern, aber auch schon auf dem langen Ritt dorthin, hatte sich eine besonders feste Freundschaft und Zuneigung zwischen den beiden entwickelt und bald trennten sie sich von den anderen und schlenderten in Richtung der Gärten, um alleine zu sein.  
Legolas und Arwen zogen sich ebenfalls gemeinsam zurück. Arwen hatte Nachrichten von Thranduil erhalten, als sie das letzte Mal in Düsterwald gewesen war und hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, diese an Legolas weiter zu geben.  
Aragorn wurde von seinen Pflichten gerufen, denn es gab in der Stadt immer etwas zu regeln und oft mussten kleine Streitigkeiten unter zwei Händlern geschlichtet werden oder auch das umliegende Land an neue Siedler aufgeteilt werden.

So zerstreuten sich die Gefährten und bald saß nur noch Gandalf in dem kleinen Kaminzimmer und starrte in das knisternde Feuer. Die Flammen tanzten und leckten an den Holzscheiten und Funken flogen auf, die dann schnell erloschen.  
Beim Anblick der roten Glut musste Gandalf unwillkürlich wieder an das Feuer des Schicksalsberges denken und an die Risse im Erdreich, die er zusammen mit Gwaihir in Mordor entdeckt hatte.  
Was um alles in der Welt hat das zu bedeuten, überlegte er und versuchte eine Erklärung für diese Beobachtungen zu finden, doch es wollte ihm nichts einfallen, was sein Gemüt etwas beruhigen würde. Er musste wohl noch einmal nach Mordor reiten und sich ein genaues Bild machen, um dann abwägen zu können, ob es sich lediglich um eine Laune der Natur handelte, oder sich doch neues Unheil anbahnte, dass es zu verhindern galt.  
Plötzlich überkam ihn das seltsame Gefühl, nicht alleine im Raum zu sein und er hob den Kopf, doch niemand war unbemerkt eingetreten, seit die Freunde ihrer Wege gegangen waren. Gandalf hätte schwören können, dass er deutlich Blicke auf sich gespürt hatte und immer noch fühlte er sich seltsam beobachtet. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte mit Hilfe seiner Sinne die Quelle seiner Gefühle auszumachen, doch gerade als er glaubte die Richtung zu erfassen, erlosch die Wahrnehmung.  
Zutiefst verunsichert und auch besorgt, zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, denn sein Gespür hatte ihn bestimmt nicht getäuscht! Er war beobachtet worden, doch wer könnte ein Interesse daran haben, zu sehen, wo er sich gerade aufhielt? Und wie hatte dieser Jemand das angestellt? Fragen über Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten fand und schließlich machte er sich auf den Weg in die Gewölbe von Minas Tirith, um die Schriftrollen nach Hinweisen zu durchsuchen, die ihm vielleicht weiterhelfen konnten.


	3. Chapter 3

Dritter Abschnitt

Pallando ließ zufrieden seine Hand über dem Palantir sinken und bedeckte ihn mit einem Tuch, wobei ein hämisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht trat. Die Dinge entwickelten sich völlig zu ihren Gunsten und sie brauchten nur noch etwas abzuwarten, dann könnten sie ihre nächsten Schritte unternehmen.  
Der König von Rohan hatte sich als einfache Beute erwiesen, die schnell der Versuchung erlegen war, die Alatar geschickt als Falle aufgebaut hatte. Die Menschen waren viel zu schwach, als das sie der Verlockung widerstehen konnten, sich der Palantiri zu bedienen, um über alles und jeden in ihrem Lande informiert zu sein.  
Eigentlich hatten sie es ja auf den König von Gondor abgesehen gehabt, doch dieser benutzte den Stein in seinem Besitz scheinbar nie und es war reiner Zufall gewesen, dass Eomer Gandalfs Palantir berührt hatte und somit in ihren Bann geraten war.

Alatar trat hinter ihn und konnte seine Neugier nicht länger zügeln, denn er konnte Pallando nur zu gut anmerken, dass es interessante Neuigkeiten aus Minas Tirith gab.  
Pallando drehte sich zu seinem Verbündeten um und ließ seinen Blick über dessen Erscheinung wandern. Außer ihren blauen Gewändern hatten sie nicht viel gemein, denn während sein schwarzes Haar schon von einigen weißen Strähnen durchzogen wurde, so zeigten die rostbraunen Locken seines Gegenübers keinerlei Anzeichen auf sein hohes Alter. Die Falten von Alatar waren fast vollständig hinter seinem Bart verborgen und Pallando rieb sich sein glattgeschorenes Kinn, denn allein der Anblick des Bartes, erzeugte einen Juckreiz auf seiner Haut.  
"Nun, es gibt wirklich die besten Neuigkeiten, die dieser Eomer uns mitteilen konnte!", entgegnete er jetzt auf Alatars fragenden Blick hin und er berichtete von dem angeschlagenen Gesundheitszustand von Aragorn und mehreren Umständen, die es ihnen ermöglichen würden, um Eifersucht und Streit unter den Verbündeten zu sähen.  
"Außerdem scheint Gandalf, dieser Narr, unseren Köder geschluckt zu haben! Er grübelt schon darüber nach, was die Risse im Gestein zu bedeuten haben und wird sich gewiss bald auf den Weg machen, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen! Nicht mehr lange und unsere Falle wird zuschnappen!"  
Er stimmte nach diesen Worten in Alatars schallendes Gelächter ein.

Endlich, dachte Aragorn erleichtert, als sich die Türe seines Empfangszimmers hinter dem Händler schloss, der bis eben mit ihm über die Pachtgebühren eines Marktstandes gefeilscht hatte. Dies war seine letzte Amtshandlung für heute gewesen und es war wieder später geworden, als es zuerst den Anschein gemacht hatte.  
Er fühlte sich einfach schrecklich und konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als sich nach einer kleinen Stärkung endlich ins Bett zu legen und zu schlafen. Er reckte sich, um die Verspannung in seinen Gliedern zu lösen und augenblicklich zuckte der Schmerz durch seine rechte Schulter und er ließ langsam den Arm sinken, um nicht erneute Schmerzen zu verursachen. Er rieb mit der linken Hand über die alte Verletzung, eine Geste, die schon zur Gewohnheit geworden war und unbewusst geschah und er stand auf, um sich den Freunden anzuschließen, die gewiss schon auf ihn warteten.  
Erst als er das Licht löschte, fiel ihm auf, dass es draußen bereits dunkel geworden war und das Abendessen bestimmt schon längst beendet war und die Hobbits bestimmt keinen Krümel mehr für ihn übrig gelassen hatten. Bei dieser Erkenntnis stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er machte sich schon etwas entspannter auf den Weg in die Halle.

Genau wie er vermutet hatte, saßen alle bereits gemütlich zusammen und zogen genüsslich an ihren Pfeifen, wobei sie überlegten, wie sie den folgenden Tag verbringen sollten.  
Pippin und Merry wollten natürlich ein großes Festessen veranstalten, Legolas war mehr an einem Ausritt gelegen und Gimli schlug eine Wanderung in den nahe gelegenen Höhlen vor. Bald war eine hitzige Debatte im Gange, die endlos zu dauern schien und keine Einigung versprach.  
Eine Weile verfolgte Aragorn die Argumente der Freunde und aß dabei die für ihn bereitgestellte Mahlzeit, doch sein Hunger war bereits nach wenigen Bissen vergangen. Er schob den Teller beiseite und räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu erlangen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, als sie ihn anblickten.  
"Alle eure Vorschläge sind gut und ich könnte mich ebenso wenig eine Sache entscheiden, wie ihr! Deshalb lasst uns doch einfach alles machen! Wir lassen uns einige Picknickkörbe packen und reiten zu den Höhlen! Am Nachmittag können wir dann den Rückweg antreten, aber eine andere Strecke, um den Ritt etwas auszudehnen, so kommt jeder auf seinen Geschmack! Nur einen Wunsch habe ich bei der Sache, ich möchte auch am Abend an den Fluss, um zu Boromirs Gedenken ein Feuer zu entzünden, das sind wir ihm schuldig!"  
Nach einer kurzen Überlegung stimmten alle zu und Aragorn schickte einen Boten in die Küche, damit die Köche für den frühen Morgen alles vorbereiten konnten.  
Angesichts ihres frühen Aufbruchs am folgenden Tag löste sich die kleine Versammlung bald auf, um sich zur Ruhe zu begeben.

Der nächste Morgen wurde von einer wärmenden Sonne verkündet, die sich im Osten über der Gebirgskette erhob. Im Hof hatten sich bereits alle Gefährten versammelt und sie scherzten und lachten, als sie sich endlich auf ihren Weg machten, immer die aufgehenden Sonne zu ihrer Rechten. Sie wollten zum Steinkarrental, wo einige kleine Höhlen das Gebirge durchzogen und nach einer kleinen Erkundung dann am Rand des Druadanwaldes rasten. Von dort aus wollten sie in östlicher Richtung auf den Anduin zureiten und dort ein Lager für die Nacht aufschlagen und am Abend an Boromir gedenken. Erst am nächsten Tag wollten sie nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren.

Auch während des Ritts war die Stimmung ausgelassen und sie hatten kleine Gruppen gebildet, unter denen eifrig erzählt und gescherzt wurde.  
Eomer und Faramir hatten die Führung übernommen, dann folgten Eowyn, Arwen, Merry und Gimli und in einigem Abstand Sam, Frodo und Pippin. Aragorn, Legolas und Gandalf bildeten die Nachhut und fielen bald beträchtlich hinter den anderen zurück; Eomer legte ein beträchtliches Tempo vor und die Gemeinschaft zog sich immer mehr auseinander.

Faramir wunderte sich zwar über die Eile, die Eomer zu treiben schien, doch er hielt mit ihm Schritt, um weiterhin seinem Bericht über die Zucht einer neuen Pferderasse folgen zu können.  
Schließlich wechselte Eomer jedoch das Thema, nachdem er sich durch einen Blick über die Schulter versichert hatte, dass sie außer Hörweite der anderen waren.  
Er musterte Faramir einige Minuten und wählte seine Worte sehr überlegt.  
"Du musst Boromir sehr vermissen, mein Freund! Es ist schlimm, wenn ein so tapferer, mutiger und hervorragender Kämpfer aus der Mitte der Familie gerissen wird! Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie es möglich war, dass er so leicht besiegt werden konnte, obwohl er sich doch in so viel gefährlicheren Schlachten ruhmreich bewiesen hatte."  
Faramir seufzte und fast von selbst, erschien das Bild seines Bruders vor seinem inneren Auge, wie er wild und zerzaust mit blutbeschmutztem Schwert siegreich in die Stadt eingeritten kam.  
"Er war fürwahr ein herber Verlust, den wir erlitten haben, aber die Feinde waren einfach zu zahlreich, als das er sie alleine hätte besiegen können. Trotzdem hat er viele mit sich in den Tod genommen und hat seine Ehre bewart!"  
Eomer zog die Augenbrauen hoch und setzte eine verwunderte Mine auf.  
"Boromir war alleine! Haben Aragorn und Legolas ihm denn nicht beigestanden und ihn einer solchen Übermacht hilflos ausgeliefert? Gerade Aragorn würde doch eher selber sein Leben lassen, bevor er einen seiner geliebten Freunde im Kampf verliert!"  
Faramir sah sich nach Aragorn um und sein Blick verriet, das er das erste Mal aus einer anderen Sicht an den Tod seines Bruders dachte.

Eomer lächelte verstohlen. Das war ja leichter, als er sich es vorgestellt hatte! Seine Worte hatten genau die richtige Wirkung erzielt, denn jetzt hatte er den Verdacht erregt, dass Aragorn eine nicht so starke Freundschaft mit Boromir geführt und ihn alleine im Kampf zurück gelassen hatte. Eomer war sich sicher, dass er damit die hohe Meinung von Faramir, die dieser von Aragorn hatte, beträchtlich gesenkt hatte und das er bestimmt keinen anderen Gedanken mehr haben würde, als dass Boromir vielleicht noch leben könnte, wenn...

Im Laufe des Tages gelang es Eomer noch, auch bei Pippin Unmut hervor zu rufen, weil Merry mehr Zeit mit Eowyn verbrachte, als mit seinem angeblichen besten Freund.  
Auch Gimli erhielt ein neues Bild von Legolas, der, laut Eomer, die Gebräuche des Zwergenvolkes als plump und ungehobelt bezeichnet hatte und angeblich froh war, dass "der einfältige Zwerg diesmal auf seinem eigenen Pony ritt und ihn nicht, wie sonst, beim Reiten behinderte"!

Vierter Abschnitt

Als sie schließlich in der Dämmerung den Fluss erreichten und ihr Lager aufschlugen, fiel Aragorn auf, dass eine seltsame Stimmung in der Luft hing und diese zum Zerreißen gespannt war. Er war jedoch selber so erschöpft von den Anstrengungen des Tages, dass er die Ursache darin sah, dass die Trauer um Boromir wohl jeden überkommen hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, machte er sich auch keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, denn er wollte lieber alleine sein und in aller Ruhe sein Gedenken an Boromir bekunden, den Freund, den er verloren hatte, noch bevor ihnen das Schicksal die Zeit gewährt hatte, um ihre Differenzen beizulegen und den Bund ihrer Freundschaft zu festigen.  
Nur zu gerne hätte er ihn noch an seiner Seite, um seine Meinung und Unterstützung in vielen Angelegenheiten zu haben, oder sei es auch nur darum, um seine eigenen Schuldgefühle zu besänftigen. Tief in seinem inneren, hatte er sich oft vorgeworfen, nichts gegen die Verlockung getan zu haben, derer Boromir erlegen war und das er nicht ein einziges Mal versucht hatte, seine Einstellung in dieser Lage zu verstehen. Und immer wieder spielte er den Gedanken durch, dass er viel schneller hätte zu Hilfe eilen sollen, als das Horn von Gondor nach Beistand verlangt hatte.

Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Gemeinschaft und dem Errichten des Lagers zu. Er verschaffte sich einen Überblick und begann dann, die verschiedenen Aufgaben zu verteilen und wollte sich dann auf den Weg machen, um die Umgebung nach Feuerholz abzusuchen, als Fetzen eines Wortgefechtes an sein Ohr drangen.  
Merry und Pippin standen bei ihren Tieren und Pippins Stimme enthielt die Hitzigkeit von Zorn und Enttäuschung. Als er jedoch Aragorn bemerkte, der stehen geblieben war und sie ansah, warf er Merry noch einen wütenden Blick zu und ließ diesen, nicht weniger verärgert, einfach zurück.  
Aragorn wollte gerade zu Merry herüber gehen, als Gimli an ihm vorbeirauschte und ihn beinahe umgelaufen hätte, wäre er seiner nicht im letzten Moment gewahr geworden. Doch der Zwerg rannte weiter und stieß dabei alle lästerlichen Flüche vernehmen, die er kannte, noch bevor Aragorn ihn aufhalten konnte.  
Aragorn zog verwundert die Schultern hoch und während er das Feuerholz zusammensuchte, versuchte er, einen Grund für das Verhalten der Freunde auszumachen, doch ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen, so sehr er auch grübelte.

Als er genügend Holz gefunden hatte, machte er sich auf den Rückweg und beschloss, gleich nach der kleinen Gedenkfeier mit den drei Freunden zu reden, doch bereits als das Lager erreichte, musste er feststellen, dass sie nicht anwesend waren. Außerdem hatte sich Arwen mit Legolas etwas abseits der kleinen Gruppe im Gras niedergelassen und redete eifrig auf ihn ein. Verwundert sah er zu Frodo, der ihm einen bekümmerten Blick zuwarf und ebenfalls mit seinem Rat am Ende war. Aragorn legte das Holz beiseite und richtete sich auf, den Blick auf Gandalf gerichtet.  
"Was ist denn hier los? Wo sind Merry, Pippin und Gimli? Wir wollten doch noch an Boromir gedenken und ihm unsere Ehre erweisen, gerade Merry und Pippin sollte doch viel daran gelegen sein!"

Gandalf wollte darauf gerade etwas erwidern, als Faramir herantrat und sich dicht vor Aragorn aufbaute. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ Gandalf jäh verstummen und auch die übrigen Anwesenden hoben die Köpfe und sahen in ihre Richtung. Es lag Feindseligkeit, Wut und Trauer in Faramirs Blick und Frodo glaubte schon, der Freund würde Aragorn jeden Moment angreifen, so angespannt war jeder seiner Muskeln. Faramir presste die Lippen zusammen und als er schließlich zu sprechen begann, spie er die Worte regelrecht aus.  
"Du musst gerade große Reden schwingen! Tu nicht so scheinheilig und spiele uns deine Trauer vor! Jeder hier wusste, dass du Boromir gegenüber feindselig gestimmt warst und ihn dann mit Berechnung alleine gegen die Uruk-hai in den Kampf geschickt hast! Es kam dir doch gerade Recht, dass du ihn so losgeworden bist, denn ohne ihn konntest du nachher viel leichter die Herrschaft über Gondor an dich reißen! Wie blind bin ich nur gewesen, dass ich das nicht schon viel früher erkannt habe!"

Aragorn war bei Faramirs Worten alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und Frodo glaubte, dass er sah, wie er einen Augenblick schwankte. Fassungslos hatte er die Augen auf Faramir gerichtet, die von unendlichem Schmerz erfüllt waren und selbst das Atmen schien ihn zu viel Anstrengung zu kosten. Kraftlos hingen seine Arme an seinen Seiten herunter und als Faramir dann an ihm vorbeiging, stieß er ihm bewusst gegen die verletzte Schulter, doch Aragorn zeigte keine Regung.  
Einen Moment verharrte er und als er endlich mühsam den Kopf hob, traf sich kurz sein Blick mit dem von Gandalf, bevor er sich schweigend abwandte und hinunter zum Fluss ging.  
Arwen sprang auf, um ihm nachzulaufen, aber Legolas hielt sie zurück.  
"Lass ihn gewähren! Er wird ohnehin kein Wort mit dir wechseln und Ruhe haben wollen!", flüsterte er, bestürzt über Faramirs Verhalten.  
Arwen sah ihm mit Tränen in den Augen nach, konnte die Leere in seinem Inneren spüren und war sich sicher, dass sie auch die Pein seines Herzen fühlen konnte.

Frodo stand wie vom Donner gerührt neben Gandalf und konnte nicht glauben, was sich vor wenigen Sekunden zwischen Faramir und Aragorn abgespielt hatte. Wie um alles in der Welt, war Faramir nur eine so absurde Idee gekommen und als ob das alleine nicht schon schlimm genug war, hatten sowohl Merry und Pippin als auch Gimli und Legolas noch zu streiten begonnen. Was war denn nur in sie gefahren, dass scheinbar alle nur noch Streit im Sinn hatten? Und das ausgerechnet an diesem Tag, auf den sie sich gestern noch so sehr gefreut hatten, doch das schien schon Jahre zurückzuliegen!  
Traurig blickte er Aragorn nach, der ohne ein Wort den Lagerplatz verließ und Frodo widerstand dem Impuls, ihm nachzulaufen. Er kannte seinen Freund so gut, um zu wissen, dass er jetzt alleine sein wollte, auch wenn Frodo nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken war, denn schon vor diesem Wortwechsel hatte Aragorn mehr als erschöpft gewirkt und jetzt schien er sich nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen zu halten.

Als Aragorn außer Sichtweite war, lösten sich alle aus ihrer Starre und wechselten fassungslose Blicke. Eowyn hingegen kochte vor Wut und schimpfte gleich drauf los.  
"Jetzt hat er doch völlig den Verstand verloren! Kann mir vielleicht mal jemand erklären, wie Faramir auf so etwas gekommen ist? Ich werde ihn mir jetzt sofort vorknöpfen und danach wird er sich wünschen, er hätte mich nie kennen gelernt!"  
Sie raffte ihre Röcke und stürmte sogleich hinter ihrem Mann her, der hinter einigen Felsbrocken verschwunden war.

Immer noch wie betäubt begann der verbliebene Rest der Gemeinschaft das Lager herzurichten und Sam schichtete das Holz auf, dass bald darauf zischte und knisterte, als die Flammen es verzehrten. Sie setzten sich um das wärmende Feuer, doch es reichte bei weitem nicht aus, um die Kälte aus ihren Herzen zu vertreiben. Immer wieder wandte einer den Blick verstohlen in die Richtung, in die Aragorn verschwunden war, doch er kam nicht in das Lager zurück.

Fünfter Abschnitt

Aragorn nahm um sich herum nicht mehr das Geringste wahr, selbst die eben noch schmerzende Schulter und sein dröhnender Kopf schienen taub zu sein. Benommen ließ er sich in einiger Entfernung auf das Gras am Flussufer nieder und starrte auf das schnell fließende Wasser, ohne einen einzigen Gedanken fassen zu können.  
Faramirs Worte rauschten, ebenso wie der Fluss, in seinen Ohren und nahmen ihm jedes Gefühl von Zeit. Irgendwann verschwamm der Fluss vor seinen Augen und die Bilder der Vergangenheit traten an seine Stelle.

Das Horn von Gondor erklang und Aragorn rannte ohne zu zögern auf die Uruk-hai zu, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten und ließ sein Schwert auf sie niederfahren, um durch ihre Reihen zu brechen. Er stürmte in die Richtung, aus der er das Horn vernommen hatte und vernahm an dessen Stelle, jetzt den Kampflärm und die Schreie von Merry und Pippin. Viel zu plötzlich erstarben die Geräusche und er hörte, dass sich schnell entfernende donnern der Armeen, als er endlich die Lichtung erreichte.  
Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und in blinder Wut raste er mit gehobenem Schwert auf den Führer der Uruk-hai los, der vor Boromir stand, bereit, den letzten tödlichen Bolzen seiner Armbrust abzuschießen.  
Die Wucht des Aufpralls raubte Aragorn fast den Atem, aber er rollte sich herum und kam augenblicklich wieder auf die Füße, um sich dem Kampf zu stellen, der umgehend losbrach...

Er nahm die Schmerzen der Verletzungen erst wahr, nachdem er mit einem letzten Hieb den Kopf seines Gegenübers von dessen Schultern riss, eilte jedoch, ohne sie zu beachten, an Boromirs Seite. Ein Blick genügte, um zu erkennen, dass er zu spät gekommen war...

Er konnte immer noch fühlen, wie das Leben mit jedem Atemzug aus Boromirs Körper entwich und der Glanz aus seinen Augen verschwand.  
Der Schmerz des Verlustes kehrte mit doppelter Kraft in Aragorns Herz zurück, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass er eben auch den zweiten Bruder verloren hatte. Seiner letzten Kraft beraubt sank er zurück und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als Frodo aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hoch schreckte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er überhaupt eingeschlafen war und es genügte ein Blick über das Lager, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht nur geträumt hatte, was zwischen einigen der Freunde vorgefallen war.  
Es herrschte eisiges Schweigen, während die anderen bereits begonnen hatten ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Frodo fragte sich, wo Aragorn wohl steckte, denn er konnte ihn nirgends erblicken, auch seine Sachen lagen nicht mehr neben dem kleinen Felsen, wo sie in der Nacht noch gelegen hatten.  
Frodo stand auf und eilte zu Gandalf, der mir ernster Miene bei Arwen stand und er konnte sehen, dass eine Mischung aus Sorge, Wut und Verzweiflung in seinem Blick lagen. Er brauchte erst gar nicht fragen, um zu wissen, dass es keine guten Neuigkeiten gab. Als Gandalf ihn kommen sah, versuchte er ein Lächeln, doch es wollte dem Zauberer nicht so recht gelingen.  
Frodo wappnete sich auf das Schlimmste und nahm Gandalfs Bericht so gefasst wie möglich in sich auf.

Vor einigen Stunden war Aragorn ins Lager zurück gekehrt, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit dem Zauberer zu wechseln, der auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
"Er war ein Schatten seiner selbst und hat mich nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt! Er hat seine Sachen gepackt und ist zu den Pferden, um Brego zu holen und bevor ich auch nur reagieren konnte, war er auch schon auf und davon! Erst wollte ich ihm auf Schattenfell folgen, aber dann hättet ihr nicht gewusst was geschehen ist, deshalb habe ich darauf gewartet, dass ihr endlich erwacht, damit ich aufbrechen kann!"  
Das sah Aragorn überhaupt nicht ähnlich und Frodo erkannte, dass er bestimmt zutiefst verletzt war, wenn er noch nicht mal erklärte, warum und wohin er sich aufmachte. Frodo ahnte, wie es in ihm aussehen musste und er flehte die Valar an, dass sie Aragorn von irgendwelchen Dummheiten abhalten würden.  
"Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?", fragte Frodo und sah erst zu Gandalf, dann zu Arwen und wartete auf eine Entscheidung der beiden.  
Arwen seufzte und beugte sich dann zu Frodo herunter und fasste ihn an den Schultern.  
"Ich befürchte, dass er nur aus einem Grund ohne ein Wort aufgebrochen ist! Der Vorwurf von Faramir, dass er die Herrschaft von Gondor an sich gerissen hat, wird ihn dazu bewegt haben, sich wieder ins Exil zu begeben. Ganz zu schweigen von der Schuldzuweisung an Boromirs Tod! Gerade er müsste doch wissen, dass Aragorn eher sein eigenes Leben riskieren würde, bevor er einen seiner Gefährten im Stich lassen würde!"  
Sie senkte bestürzt den Blick, als ihr die Tragweite ihrer eigenen Worte bewusst wurden.  
Ja, er hatte sich gewiss dazu entschlossen, Minas Tirith zu verlassen. Sie selbst hätte an seiner Stelle wohl genauso entschieden, denn wenn Faramir diese Behauptung ernst meinte, würde dieser bestimmt auch den eigenen Anspruch als Truchsess erheben. Aragorn würde in keinerlei Form gegen einer seiner Freunde kämpfen und hatte sich bestimmt auf den Weg gemacht, um eine Herrschaftsübergabe vorzubereiten und sein Leben als Waldläufer wieder führen. Wenn sie sich nicht beeilte, war er bereits verschwunden, noch bevor sie die weiße Stadt erreichen würde!  
"Kommt rasch! Wenn wir keine Rast machen, können wir ihn vielleicht noch aufhalten!"  
Sie drehte sich um und trieb auch die Anderen zur Eile an, wobei sie aber Faramir keine Beachtung schenkte.

Gandalf räusperte sich und richtete das Wort an Frodo, der noch immer fassungslos neben ihm stand.  
"Ich werde nicht mit nach Minas Tirith reiten! Ich habe noch etwas hier in der Gegend zu erledigen, was keinen Aufschub duldet, aber sobald ich alles erledigt habe, werde ich zu euch stoßen! Ich denke, dass ich bereits Morgen vor der Abenddämmerung bei euch bin!  
Achte auf Arwen und sieh zu, dass ihr weitere Zwischenfälle verhindert, noch mehr Streitigkeiten wären nicht ratsam! Ich weiß jetzt schon nicht, ob wir diesen Disput wieder aus der Welt schaffen können!"  
Frodo nickte und versprach, alles zu tun, worum der Zauberer ihn gebeten hatte.  
Ihm war zwar nicht wohl bei der Sache, dass Gandalf nicht mit ihnen kam, aber es würde bestimmt einen wichtigen Grund haben!

Bereits eine Stunde später, setzte sich die Gruppe, ohne Gandalf, in Bewegung und dieser lenkte Schattenfell in Richtung Osten, auf das Land Mordor zu.  
Er wäre zwar auch lieber mit zur Stadt geritten, um Aragorn aufzuhalten, aber das seltsame Gefühl hatte ihn gepackt, dass die Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Streitereien im Zusammenhang mit seinen Beobachtungen im schwarzen Land zu tun hatten. Er hatte sofort gewusst, das Unheil bevorstand, als er die Risse im Erdreich gesichtet hatte und unmittelbar vor dem Streit zwischen Faramir und Aragorn hatte er sich wieder seltsam beobachtet gefühlt! Irgendjemand schien ein großes Interesse daran zu haben, um ihr Bündnis zu zerstören und war auch auf dem besten Wege, sein Ziel zu erreichen!  
Dieser Jemand hielt sich, so vermutete er, in Mordor auf und zog die Fäden im Hintergrund, doch Gandalf würde ihn schon finden und danach konnte er sich um seine Freunde kümmern.  
Darin setzte er jetzt seine ganze Hoffnung, denn er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was geschehen würde, wenn Aragorn wirklich wieder auf Wanderschaft gehen würde und Gondor sich selbst überlassen würde. Feinde jeglicher Art könnten dann ihre Machtgier gegen das Land richten und gewiss mit großem Erfolg, wenn es keinen Führer für das Volk gab, der so bedacht und weise die Entscheidungen traf.

Gandalf brauchte Schattenfell nicht weiter anzutreiben, das Tier spürte die Unruhe seines Reiters und flog wie ein Blatt im Wind über die Ebene, nachdem sie den Fluss überquert hatten. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich das Schattengebirge, mächtig und drohend, und sein Schatten verschluckte das Land, das zu dessen Füßen lag.  
Mit Erschrecken entdeckte Gandalf, dass die Spitzen der Berge in Nebelschwaden gehüllt waren, die im Inneren des Landes aufstiegen, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sein Gefühl ihn nicht getäuscht hatte. Er passierte den Eingang am Minas Morgul und sah sich von den Felswänden umgeben, doch würdigte ihnen keinerlei Beachtung. So sah er auch nicht, wie sich mehrere Schatten hastig über einige Vorsprünge bewegten und ihm in der sicheren Höhe folgten, Orks, von den blauen Zauberern ausgesandt, um die Schlinge zuzuziehen, wenn Gandalf in ihre Falle tappte.

Etwa zur selben Zeit legte Aragorn die Feder beiseite und rollte das letzte Schriftstück zusammen, dass er mit seiner klaren Handschrift gefüllt hatte. Darin bestimmte er offiziell Faramir als seinen Nachfolger und übertrug ihm die volle Entscheidungsgewalt.  
Drei weitere Schriftstücke lagen bereits fertig und mit Siegel versehen, auf seinem Tisch, die an Arwen, Gandalf und Faramir gerichtet waren. Er hatte versucht, ihnen seine Entscheidung zu erklären und vor allem Faramir darum gebeten, ihm seine Schuld an Boromirs Tod zu verzeihen, die er sich selbst auch immer wieder gegeben hatte.  
Außerdem bat er Arwen, sich auf den Weg nach Düsterwald zu machen, wo er sie erwarten würde, um sich dann gemeinsam auf den Weg zu machen. Erst hatte er hier auf sie warten wollen, doch er besaß einfach nicht die Kraft, Faramir noch einmal gegenüber zu treten, oder die enttäuschten Blicke der Hobbits zu ertragen. Was mochten sie jetzt von ihm denken, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, wie stark er wirklich war? Er hatte versagt, daran hegte er selbst nicht den geringsten Zweifel und es war besser, wenn sie ihr Leben ohne ihn verbringen würden und falsche Hoffnungen in ihn setzten.

Er strich sich mit beiden Händen das Haar aus der Stirn und rieb sich die brennenden Augen. Wie viele Nächte er jetzt schon nicht mehr geschlafen hatte! Doch es würde noch warten müssen, bis er sich etwas ausruhen konnte. Er musste nur noch einige Sachen zusammen packen und dann wollte er aufbrechen, doch die alten Erinnerungen ließen ihn nicht los und schienen ihn an den Stuhl zu fesseln.  
Schließlich kämpfte er sich mühsam hoch und überlegte, wie viel Zeit er nun wohl noch haben mochte, bevor die Gruppe der Freunde zurück waren. Bestimmt hatten sie sich längst auf den Weg gemacht und Arwen würde das Tempo antreiben, denn sie kannte ihn zu gut, um zu ahnen was er vorhatte! Rasch machte er sich auf in seine Gemächer und kleidete sich in seine alten Gewänder, packte seine Waffen, Wasser und Nahrungsmittel in sein Bündel und wollte eben das Zimmer verlassen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

Der Palantir! Wenn er ihn mitnahm, konnte er wenigstens sehen, ob es seinen Freunden gut ging und auf diese Weise an ihrem leben Teil haben! Er ertrug den Gedanken einfach nicht, nie wieder etwas von ihnen zu erfahren und deshalb zögerte er jetzt auch nicht länger. Zielstrebig eilte er zu der Truhe an seinem Bett und erbrach das Schloss, das nur widerwillig nachgab.  
Eigentlich hatte er sich geschworen, dass er den Stein nie wieder benutzen wollte, denn das eine Mal, als er davon gebrauch gemacht hatte, war er Sauron gegenübergetreten. Immer noch wurde er bei diesem Gedanken von Grauen gepackt, denn viel hatte nicht gefehlt und er hätte in jener Nacht mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt! Die Erschöpfung jener Nacht, hatte selbst bei der Schlacht um Gondor noch an ihm genagt und war in seiner Erinnerung immer noch greifbar.  
Entschieden schob er seine Bedenken beiseite und durchsuchte den Boden der Truhe, bis seine Finger schließlich die Rundungen des Steins erfassten, der in ein Tuch gewickelt in einer der Ecken lag. Einen Augenblick zögerte er, doch dann nahm er ihn an sich und hielt den Palantir versonnen hoch und löste das Tuch.

Die Sonne fiel auf die ebenmäßige Oberfläche und spiegelte sich darin, wobei sie Aragorn kurz blendete. Er schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, stockte ihm der Atem. Die Schwärze des Steins löste sich auf und enthüllte nach und nach das Land vor dem Schattengebirge und das, obwohl er keine Anstrengungen unternommen hatte, um die Kräfte des Palantir zu nutzen. Sofort war ihm bewusst, dass hier andere Kräfte als seine eigenen am Werke waren und er versuchte, seinen Blick loszureißen, doch er wurde durch diese Anstrengungen nur noch fester in den Bann gezogen. Immer tiefer und tiefer wurde er gezogen, bis sich plötzlich eine unerträgliche Hitze in seinem Körper auszubreiten begann, ausgehend von der roten Narbe an seiner Schulter. Keuchend kämpfte er gegen den endlosen Strom aus Feuer an, der von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte, seine Muskeln zuckten und zitterten vor Anstrengung, doch er wurde mit aller Kraft festgehalten.

Am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung sah er plötzlich in dem Stein einen Reiter auf einem weißen Pferd, der in das Land Mordor ritt und erkannte Gandalf.

Ein Steinhagel versperrte dem Zauberer den Vor- und Rückweg und von beiden Hängen der Schlucht, stürmten Orks herab, die sich sogleich erbarmungslos auf den Freund stürzten. Gandalf zog sein Schwert und begegnete dem offenen Angriff mit verzweifelter Entschlossenheit, denn er erkannte seine ausweglose Lage gegen diese Übermacht an Feinden...

Mit jedem Schwerthieb, den Gandalf zu seiner Verteidigung führte, sengten die Flammen in einer feurige Bahn in seinem Inneren entlang. Schweiß brach Aragorn aus und er strengte seinen Willen an, um durchzuhalten und seinem schrecklichen Schicksal zu entgehen, doch das Inferno loderte in ihm so stark, dass er glaubte die Besinnung vor Hitze zu verlieren, doch als ob es ihm den letzten Halt gab, wandte er den Blick nicht von Gandalf ab.

Er hatte keine Chance, die Übermacht war einfach zu groß. Einige Orks zerrten ihn vom Pferd, während andere ihn mit ihren Waffen angriffen und ihn ablenkten. Schließlich verlor er den Halt und rutschte vom Pferd und wurde umgehend von den Orks gepackt und entwaffnet. Er sah noch, wie einer seiner Feinde den Schwertknauf auf ihn nieder fahren ließ, spürte den dumpfen Aufprall und dann wurde alles schwarz um ihn...

Seine Atemzüge wurden flach und hastig und die Luft schien seine Lungen nicht zu erreichen. Alles in ihm zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen und mit einem schwachen Protestschrei krümmte er sich zusammen und der Palantir fiel krachend zu Boden. Aragorn konnte seinen eigenen Fall gerade noch abfangen und der nächste Laut, der über seine Lippen kam, war ein klagendes Stöhnen. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und streckte Arme und Beine aus, doch auch die kühlen Steinfliesen konnten die sengende Hitze in seinem Körper nicht schwächen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er endlich von der Bewusstlosigkeit von seinen Qualen erlöst wurde...

Stunden schienen vergangen, als er endlich wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, doch als er den Blick zum Fenster wandte, erkannte er am Stand der Sonne, dass kaum Zeit vergangen war. Das Feuer war genauso schnell erloschen, wie es sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, doch hatte er kaum noch die Kraft um zu atmen. Nur die Sorgen um Gandalf halfen ihm, sich langsam und mühselig auf die Beine zu kämpfen und er kam schwankend zum Stehen. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und wartete darauf, dass der Schwindel verging, dann nahm er seine letzte kraft zusammen und stolperte aus dem Zimmer, um sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen zu machen.


	4. Chapter 4

Sechster Abschnitt

Stumm und Verbittert trottete die Karawane der verbliebenen Freunde durch die Ebene von Gondor. Arwen hatte sie erst zur Eile getrieben, doch bald war auch sie von der Angst ergriffen worden was sie wohl in Minas Tirith erwarten würde, dass sie jetzt auch am liebsten nie dort angelangt wäre.  
Die Stimmung war mehr als bedrückend und keiner sprach ein Wort, geschweige denn, dass einer den Blick auf einen der anderen richtete.

Sie würden noch etwa zwei Stunden bis nach Minas Tirith brauchen, wenn sie schnell ritten, in diesem Tempo bestimmt eher drei und Frodo hätte nur zu gerne eine Pause gemacht. Das Frühstück war ganz ausgefallen und seit dem Abend hatte er nichts mehr gegessen. Neben ihm hörte er Sams Magen laut knurren und er blickte sich nach Arwen um, die mit Merry und Eowyn zusammen hinter ihnen ritten.  
Als er ihnen eine Rast vorschlug, hellte sich die Miene des Hobbits ein wenig auf, aber Eowyn und Arwen nickten nur teilnahmslos und halfen nur lustlos beim Richten eines kleinen Lagers.  
Eomer und Faramir setzten sich abseits der Gruppe in die Nähe der Pferde und Gimli und Pippin sprachen kein Wort und mieden die Nähe von Legolas und Merry.  
Ich könnte aus der Haut fahren, dachte Frodo erbost. Wie konnten sich die Freunde nur so verhalten, wo sie doch schon mehr als eine Gefahr gemeinsam überstanden hatten und sich gegenseitig für den anderen ohne zu zögern geopfert hätten?  
Frodo hatte sich nur ein einziges Mal so gegenüber Sam verhalten, aber da hatte er auch unter dem Bann des Einen Rings gestanden und hatte nicht mehr klar denken können!

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Natürlich, dass musste der Grund für das Verhalten der Freunde sein! Niemals würden sie sich gegenseitig so verraten, wenn nicht jemand seinen schlechten Einfluss auf sie ausüben würde. Aber wer könnte sein Interesse daran haben, dass solcher Streit zwischen ihnen herrschte?  
Legolas riss Frodo aus seinen Gedanken, als er ihn anstieß und in die Richtung zeigte, in die er die ganze Zeit über angestrengt seinen Blick gerichtet hatte.  
Zuerst konnte Frodo gar nichts erkennen und auch Sam zuckte die Schultern, als er sich ganz kurz ihre Blicke trafen. Dann aber konnte Frodo einen dunklen Schatten in der Entfernung ausmachen, der sich in ihre Richtung bewegte und bald erkannte er, das es sich um ein Pferd handelte.

Angestrengt richteten sie ihre Blicke auf das herankommende Tier. Frodo konnte erkennen, dass der Reiter sich weit nach vorne gebeugt hielt und die Zügel des Pferdes hingen einfach an seinen Flanken herunter. Plötzlich rannte Legolas dem Reiter entgegen und als er fast an seinem Ziel angelangt war, trat auch das Erkennen in Frodos Blick.  
"Das ist doch Brego! Kommt, rasch!", rief er entsetzt aus und zog Sam einfach mit sich. So schnell sie konnten, rannten sie auf das Tier zu. Arwen und Eowyn hatten sich erhoben, aber die Übrigen verharrten regungslos.  
Als die Hobbits Legolas erreichten, hatte er bereits Bregos Zügel ergriffen und das Tier blieb stehen. Aragorn drohte aus dem Sattel zu rutschen und der Elb eilte an seine Seite und half ihm beim Absteigen. Er erkannte sofort in welchem fürchterlichen Zustand der Freund war. Er stützte sich schwer auf den Freund und hob nur flüchtig den Kopf, bevor er ihn mit einem vernehmlichen Stöhnen wieder senkte und sich mit der Hand die Augen rieb. Seine Haare waren vom Wind zerzaust und der Schweiß perlte an seinen Wangen entlang. Die Sonne fiel auf sein Gesicht und das Licht schien durch seine Haut hindurchzudringen, die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Der Ritt schien ihn zweifellos mehr Kraft gekostet zu haben, als er erübrigen konnte.  
"Bei den Valar! Du siehst fürchterlich aus, Aragorn! Was ist geschehen?"

Einen Moment lang schwankte er und stützte sich auf Legolas' Schulter.  
"Du musst dich ausruhen, so entkräftet wie du bist! Danach kannst du uns alles berichten! Nun komm!"  
Legolas stützte ihn, so gut es ging, um ihm den Weg bis zum Lager zu erleichtern und Frodo und Sam führten Brego und brachten ihn zu den anderen Pferden. Arwen und Eowyn kamen ihnen entgegen gelaufen.  
Auch sie erkannten, dass Aragorn fiebrig und ungewöhnlich blass aussah und unterzogen ihn einer genaueren Musterung. Was sie sahen, verstärkte ihre Beunruhigung nur noch. Seine Tunika war halb aufgeschnürt und an der rechten Schulter zerrissen, sodass sie die flammenrote Narbe sehen konnten die sich jedoch noch weiter , bis hinunter an seine Brust und am Arm entlang, zog und unter der Tunika verschwand und Eowyn fragte sich, wie weit sie sich wohl an seinem Körper entlangwand. Er wirkte fast so, als habe ihn eine innere Flamme völlig verzehrt und sie ahnte nicht, wie nah sie damit der Wahrheit kam.

Als Faramir die Gruppe näher kommen sah und Aragorn erkannte, stand er auf und verließ umgehend das Lager, doch Gimli sah in seinen Augen den Hass aufblitzen, als Faramir einen letzten Blick auf Aragorn warf.  
Eomer wollte einem ersten Impuls folgen und herüber zu Aragorn eilen, aber ein eiskalter Schauder überkam ihn und tötete die aufsteigenden Emotionen umgehend wieder. Er schlang die Arme um seine Mitte und rieb kurz seine Hände, ein vergeblicher Versuch, die Kälte in seinem Inneren zu vertreiben und folgte dann Faramir.  
Eowyn sah den beiden nach und ein schmerzvoller Stich trieb durch ihr Herz. Sie liebte diese beiden Männer, aber sie schienen so verändert in den letzten Tagen. Faramir war von einem unbändigen Hass erfasst worden, den er gegen Aragorn richtete und auch ihr Versuch, ihn nach dem Streit wieder milde zu stimmen, war kläglich gescheitert. Er hatte ihr nicht einen Moment Gehör geschenkt und sie dann angeherrscht, sie solle doch ihren wahren Gefühlen folgen und ihn endlich verlassen, um zu Aragorn zu gehen.  
Immer noch trieben seine Worte ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Wie konnte er nur an ihrer Liebe zu ihm zweifeln? Aber sie hatte keine Möglichkeit gefunden, ihm ihre Gefühle zu beweisen, denn er hatte sie einfach stehen lassen und war mit Eomer in den Wald gegangen.  
Ihr Bruder bereitete ihr nicht weniger Sorgen. Er schien alle Wärme und Güte verloren zu haben und seine Treue gegenüber seinem Land und seiner Freundschaft zu Aragorn schien gänzlich erloschen. Selbst ihr brachte er nicht einmal ein Lächeln entgegen und außer zu Faramir sprach er kein Wort. Fast wirkte er wie eine leblose Hülle, gespenstisch leer, die ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

Im Gegensatz zu Eomers Kälte war Aragorn von Hitze erfüllt, zu viel Hitze. Sein ganzer Körper war erfüllt davon und jeder seiner Muskeln waren angespannt, durch die Flammen in seinem Inneren.  
Arwen legte ihm prüfend die Hand an die Schulter und obwohl ihre Berührung ganz sacht war, zuckte er zusammen und entzog sich ihrer Hand.  
Er konnte es kaum selber ertragen und wollte nicht auch noch Arwen Sorgen bereiten, deshalb versuchte er ein Lächeln und kämpfte sich in eine aufrechte Position. Endlich fand er die Kraft, um ihnen zu berichten, was er durch den Palantir gesehen hatte. Als er endete, konnte er die Bestürzung in den Blicken der Anderen sehen, vor allem Frodo und Sam konnten ihre Gefühle nur schwer in den Griff bekommen und kämpften ihre Tränen mit aller Macht zurück.  
"Du hast also wieder diesen verfluchten Zauberstein benutzt, obwohl es dich bereits damals in der Hornburg fast all deine Kraft gekostet hat?"  
Legolas konnte es nicht fassen und erkannte in dieser Tat die Verzweiflung, die Aragorn dazu getrieben hatte.

Aragorn war unfähig, darauf etwas zu erwidern. In Wahrheit hatte ihn die erneute Benutzung des Stein fast sein Leben gekostet, aber ohne den Palantir hätte er nie von der Gefangennahme ihres Freundes erfahren! Auch wenn sich sein Zustand nur unendlich langsam zu bessern schien, durfte er keine Zeit verschwenden, im Notfall würde er auch alleine nach Mordor reiten, um Gandalf zu helfen. Er hatte Faramirs Blick gesehen und war sich sicher, dass dieser nicht bereit war, mit ihm zusammen einen Befreiungsversuch zu unternehmen.  
"Wir müssen versuchen, Gandalf zu befreien! Ich werde ihn nicht der Folterung und dem Tod überlassen, solange ich noch die Kraft dazu habe, etwas auszurichten! Ich...!"  
Arwen unterbrach ihn entschieden und in ihren Augen konnte er nur zu deutlich ihren Zorn über seine Unvernunft, aber auch ihre Sorge erkennen.  
"Du wirst dich jetzt erst einmal ausruhen, bevor wir entscheiden was wir tun werden. Und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass du die nötige Kraft hast, um zu reiten, geschweige denn, dich einer Horde Orks in den Weg zu stellen!"  
"Wenn du meinst, ich bleibe hier ruhig sitzen, während ihr Gandalf sucht, hast du dich getäuscht! Ich werde mitkommen und wenn es sein muss, werde ich bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfen, um ihn zu befreien!"  
Aragorn war nicht davon abzubringen, er hielt ihrem Blick stand und rieb sich dabei die schmerzende Schulter. Noch einen Freund wollte er nicht verlieren und wenn er dabei selber sein Leben lassen würde, das musste Arwen einfach verstehen.  
Legolas legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die seine und richtete seinen Blick auf Arwen, in deren Augen jetzt das Bewusstsein lag, dass sie dabei war, Aragorn zu verlieren, wenn sie ihn ziehen ließ. Aber nicht einmal sie konnte ihn aufhalten, egal was sie versuchen würde, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Dennoch schafften sie es, Aragorn dazu zu bewegen, sich etwas auszuruhen und Eowyn entzündete ein Feuer, um Wasser zu erhitzen, in dem Legolas Athelas auskochte. Arwen verrieb unterdessen eine Salbe aus Kräutern entlang der Narbe, die eine recht kühlende Wirkung hatte.  
Aragorn bemühte sich so gut es ging, sich die Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er war froh, als sie ihre Versorgung beendet hatte.  
Legolas hatte die ganze schweigend gewartet. Jetzt wandte er sich an Aragorn.  
"Nun berichte noch einmal, was du genau gesehen hast und lass uns dann entscheiden, was wir als nächstes unternehmen!"

Legolas sah seinen Freund nun bestürzt, aber entschlossen an, als er geendet hatte, doch es lag noch etwas anderes auf seinem Gesicht, dass Aragorn nicht zu deuten vermochte.  
"Aragorn, lass uns einen Befreiungsversuch verschieben. Erst müssen wir herausfinden, was sich für eine Gefahr im Schattengebirge versteckt! Außerdem muss ich Arwen recht geben, du bist nicht in der Verfassung, einen Angriff zu führen oder abzuwehren!"  
Aragorn kämpfte gegen die Verzweiflung an. Wenn selbst Legolas ihn jetzt nicht unterstützte, wie standen dann erst die Aussichten, dass sie es schaffen konnten Gandalf zu helfen? Je mehr Zeit verging, desto schwieriger würde es werden noch Spuren zu finden, die sie zu seinem Aufenthaltsort führen könnten.  
"Jetzt werden wir sowieso nichts ausrichten können. Ich denke, Legolas hat Recht! Die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß! Wir müssen erst herausfinden was dahinter steckt!", schloss sich Eowyn an.  
Aragorn kam schwerfällig auf die Füße und sah seine Freunde fassungslos an.  
"Ich werde nicht wertvolle Zeit vergeuden und darauf warten, dass sich irgendjemand dazu herablässt, endlich etwas zu tun. Notfalls werde ich eben alleine nach Mordor reiten!"

Frodo und Sam hatten die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, doch auch sie waren bestürzt, dass anscheinend niemand der Freunde bereit war etwas zu unternehmen. Gandalf war immer ihr Freund gewesen und Frodo wusste, dass er nicht seine Hände in den Schoß legen konnte, um abzuwarten. Ein Blick auf Sam genügte und er erkannte, dass dieser ähnliche Gedanken hegte. Jetzt konnten sie endlich einmal etwas für ihn tun, nachdem der Zauberer ihnen, immer wenn sie seine Hilfe gebraucht hatten, beigestanden hatte!  
Nach Aragorns Ausbruch hatten die Freunde begonnen, ihn davon zu überzeugen, wie leichtsinnig ein solches Vorhaben doch war und sie redeten alle durcheinander. Deshalb hörte anfangs auch niemand auf Frodo und der Hobbit musste sich lautstark Gehör verschaffen.  
"Wir werden mit dir gehen!" Frodo machte einen Schritt auf Aragorn zu und wiederholte seine Worte mit noch mehr Nachdruck. Verwundert und sprachlos drehten sich alle zu ihm um, nur Aragorn atmete erleichtert auf und nickte dem Hobbit dankbar zu.  
Legolas seufzte und zuckte dann die Schultern.  
"Sieht wohl ganz so aus, als hätten wir keine andere Wahl! Wenn schon ein Hobbit zu so einem Schritt bereit ist, dann werde ich auch nicht länger zögern! Mein Bogen wird euch unterstützen, was auch geschehen mag!"

Sie setzten sich schließlich wieder an das Feuer und begannen, einen Plan zurechtzulegen, so gut es ihre Informationen zuließen. Sie wussten nicht, mit wem genau sie es zu tun hatten, nur, dass sie viele Orks um sich geschart hatten und sich irgendwo im Schattengebirge oder Mordor versteckt hielten. Sicher war auch, dass sie zu wenige waren, um einen offenen Angriff zu wagen, selbst mit den Heeren aus Gondor war dies ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Sie mussten erst einmal das Land auskundschaften, um einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, der auf Gandalfs Versteck schließen ließ.  
Aragorn bestand darauf, dass er sich an der Spurensuche beteiligte und seine Fähigkeiten im Spurenlesen berechtigten ihn auch zu dieser Forderung, doch Arwen war ganz und gar nicht wohl dabei, ihn in seinem Zustand einfach so ziehen zu lassen. Dennoch fanden sie keine anderen Möglichkeiten und sie beschlossen, dass Legolas und Aragorn zu einem Erkundungsgang aufbrechen sollten.

Siebter Abschnitt

Es war später Nachmittag, als sie sich endlich auf den Weg machten, begleitet von den sorgenvollen Blicken der Freunde.  
Faramir stand geschützt im Schatten einiger Bäume und beobachtete ebenfalls ihren Aufbruch. Hinter ihm stand Eomer und er konnte das gefährliche Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht nicht sehen, als dieser den Aufbruch der beiden beobachtete.  
Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam Faramir, als er hinter dem Elb und dem Mann her blickte, die ihm einmal so vertraut gewesen waren. Es schien ihm, dass dies schon eine Ewigkeit zurück lag und doch schien sich tief in seinem Inneren ein seltsames Beklemmen auszubreiten, dass er sich nicht erklären konnte. Sicherlich lag es daran, dass er diesen beiden Reitern in den letzten Schlachten, die sie hatten führen müssen, immer zur Seite gestanden hatte und es fast zu einer natürlichen Geste geworden war, dass er den Drang verspürte sich ihnen anzuschließen. Aber es war ihm unmöglich, den Hass zu ignorieren, der alleine der Anblick von Aragorn in ihm auslöste, schließlich war er Schuld daran, dass sein Bruder den Tod gefunden hatte und das nicht er die Herrschaft über Gondor erhalten hatte, wie es ihm von Rechts wegen zustand. Zum Glück hatte Eomer ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig die Augen geöffnet, sonst hätte es bestimmt nicht mehr lange gedauert und auch Faramir wäre von Aragorn in einen aussichtslosen Kampf geschickt worden, von dem er nicht wiedergekehrt wäre!  
Und wozu? Damit er sich auch noch seine Gemahlin aneignen konnte, die nur zu offensichtlich mehr Gefühle für ihn statt für ihren Mann hegte!  
Faramir schnaubte verächtlich, wandte sich dann an Eomer und bedeutete ihm, sich nun wieder in das Lager zurück zu begeben.

Schweigend waren Legolas und Aragorn bis an den Fuß des Schattengebirges geritten und hatten dort ihre Pferde gut versteckt. Die Dämmerung hatte inzwischen eingesetzt und sie machten Rast, um sich von dem schnellen Ritt etwas zu erholen.  
Aragorn reichte dem Elb die Wasserflasche und ließ den Blick dann in Gedanken versunken auf seinen Händen ruhen.  
Legolas ahnte, woran er dachte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um dem Freund seinen Kummer zu lindern.  
"Ich glaube nicht an das, was Faramir behauptet hat, mellon nin! (mein Freund!) Ich war damals dabei, als Boromir den Tod fand und du trägst keinerlei Schuld daran! Die Versuchung nach dem Ring hat ihn dazu bewegt, sich von uns zu entfernen und du bist so schnell wie nur möglich zu ihm geeilt, als das Horn erschallte! Quäle dich nicht selber mit Vorwürfen, du hättest es nicht verhindern können..."  
Der Freund hob den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Trauer und der Schmerz des Verlustes lag in ihrer beider Augen und Aragorn legte dem Elb dankend die Hand auf die Schulter, er hatte nicht einen Moment daran gezweifelt, dass dieser die gleichen Gedanken wie Faramir hegen würde.  
"Und was ist zwischen dir und Gimli vorgefallen? Unser Herr Zwerg kann doch sonst nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe gebracht werden!" Fast hätte Aragorn gelacht, aber er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sehr Legolas unter dem Streit mit Gimli leiden musste, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, worum es dabei ging.

Legolas erzählte ihm von den Behauptungen, die Gimli ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte und beteuerte seine Unschuld, doch auch so war Aragorn sich sicher, dass es sich nur Lügen handelte, die man dem Zwerg erzählt hatte. Nur konnte er sich immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen, wer solche Anschuldigungen verbreitete und warum! Wer konnte ein Interesse daran haben? Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten finden konnte!  
Die beiden Freunde warteten auf den Einbruch der Dunkelheit und machten sich in ihrem Schutz auf den Weg.

Aragorn und Legolas hatten einen kleinen Pfad jetzt hinter sich gelassen und erreichten den ersten Vorsprung eines hohen Gebirgsausläufers. Sie waren nun schon mehrere Stunden geklettert und gingen nun nebeneinander einen steinigen Weg entlang, um von dort dann die Richtung zur Bergspitze einzuschlagen, von wo aus sie dann das Land Mordor überblicken konnten.  
Erst im Morgengrauen wollten sie die Stelle aufsuchen, an der die Orks Gandalf überwältigt hatten, denn dann würde ihnen die aufgehende Sonne die nötige Sicht verschaffen.

Legolas fiel auf, dass Aragorn sich immer öfter an die Schulter fasste und blieb schließlich stehen.  
"Du bist erschöpft! Lass uns einen Moment hier rasten. Ich kann auch eine kleine Pause vertragen, wir sind schon weit gekommen!"  
Nur zu gerne nahm er Legolas' Vorschlag an und lehnte sich gegen den kalten Fels. Die Hitze kroch zwar nicht mehr so unerträglich durch seinen Körper, aber dennoch fühlte er sich völlig erschöpft.  
"Hennaid evyr, Aragorn! Es bedeutet mir viel, einen Freund wie dich an meiner Seite zu wissen!" Legolas musste das einfach loswerden und suchte zur Bekräftigung seinen Blick. (Vielen Dank)  
Aragorn sah ihn an und nickte. "Mae! Mir bedeutet es ebenfalls viel!" (Ja)  
Sie tranken etwas aus Aragorns Wasserbeutel und schwiegen, doch es war auch nicht nötig noch etwas zu sagen.  
Die Ruhe tat Aragorn gut und bald fühlte er sich genug erfrischt, um den Weg fortzusetzen.

Sie wollten sich gerade wieder auf machen, als sie ein Geräusch vernahmen.  
Sie wechselten einen Blick, der keine Worte mehr bedurfte. Langsam und leise zogen sie ihre Waffen.  
"Si dartho, Aragorn!" (Bleibe hier)  
"Law! Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen!" (Nein) Aragorn würde nie wieder einen seiner Freude im Kampf alleine lassen, noch einen solchen Verlust wie den von Boromir wollte er nicht erleiden, ganz gleich, wie er sich fühlte.  
"Mae! Le tiriel!" Legolas konnte ihn wohl nicht umstimmen. (Gut ! Sei wachsam!)  
"Tirim, lathram a osradam had vîn!", flüsterte Aragorn Legolas zu. (Wir schauen uns mal in der Gegend um!)  
"Mae!"  
Langsam gingen sie weiter und suchten das umliegende Gelände mit den Augen ab. Dabei waren sie bis auf das Äußerste gespannt, um jederzeit reagieren zu können. Sie verließen den Weg und schlugen die Richtung ein, aus der sie das Geräusch vernommen hatten, was äußerst schwierig war, denn sie begaben sich in unwegsames Gelände. Bald waren sie an der einen Seite von einer hohen Felswand und von der anderen von einer tiefen Schlucht umgeben.  
"Tiro i dalaf!", warnte Legolas den Freund. (Achte auf den Boden!)  
Der Boden war hier sehr uneben und es bestand die Gefahr im Dunkeln zu stolpern und sie mochten sich nicht ausdenken, was ein falscher Schritt für Folgen haben würde.  
Das plötzliche Aufleuchten einer Klinge ließ sie die Bedrohung in der Finsternis erkennen. Blitzschnell fuhr Legolas herum und rief Aragorn zu:  
"Meigol am! Dravo gorn, mellon!" (Schwerter hoch! Schlage kräftig, Freund!)  
Aragorn hielt Anduril erhoben, als die Orks bei Legolas' Ruf aus den Schatten der Felsen sprangen.

Seite an Seite kämpften sie, sich gegenseitig schützend. Doch die Angreifer waren in der Überzahl. Einige lauerten hoch über ihnen und als sie ihre Chance witterten, warfen sie sich in die Schlacht.  
Legolas merkte, dass Aragorn nur noch mit Mühe standhalten konnte.  
Seine Kräfte schwanden zusehendst. Bald würden seine Gegner ihn überwältigen.  
"Im dravo a le awarthach had! Taltho tulu!", rief Legolas ihm zu. (Ich kämpfe und du weichst zurück! Hole Hilfe!)  
"Law! Alleine wirst du es nicht schaffen!"  
Aragorn hatte nicht vor, seinen Freund kampflos an die Orks auszuliefern! Entschlossen führte er weitere Streiche aus, doch seine Kräfte reichten einfach nicht aus.  
Ein Angreifer nutzte eine Schwäche in seiner Deckung und warf sich ihm entgegen. Aragorn verlor das Gleichgewicht und strauchelte. Sofort sprangen seine Feinde vor und mehrere Schläge trafen ihn. Vergeblich versuchte er, sie abzuwehren, doch es waren einfach zu viele.  
Er wurde erneut von harten Schlägen getroffen und dann gepackt und gegen einen Felsvorsprung gestoßen. Mit voller Wucht prallte er auf und brauchte einen Moment, um die Benommenheit abzuschütteln und konnte erst im letzten Augenblick den nächsten Schlag einer Orkklinge abwehren.  
Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf Legolas, der am Rande des Abgrundes seinen Angreifern auswich und den Ork in seinem Rücken nicht sah, der einen wurfbereiten Dolch in seinen Klauen hielt, um ihn auf den Elb zu schleudern.

Noch in dem Moment, als er die Situation erfasste, stieß Aragorn seinen nächsten Angreifer zur Seite und stürmte auf den Ork zu, der schon zum Wurf ausholte. Ohne die Entfernung richtig einschätzen zu können, sprang Aragorn in die Flugbahn der Waffe, als sie die Hand ihres Eigentümers verließ.  
Die Wucht, mit der das Messer oberhalb seiner Leiste eindrang riss ihn herum und er schlug hart auf den Boden, wobei er gefährlich nah an den Abgrund rutschte. Sofort stürzte sich der Ork auf ihn und wollte ihn über den Rand stoßen und in einem letzten Impuls packte Aragorn ihn an seinem Wams und riss ihn mit sich in die Tiefe...

Als Legolas zu dem Kampflärm herumfuhr, blieb ihm einen qualvollen, grauenhaften Moment lang das Herz stehen. Er schrie auf und versuchte, sich zu Aragorn durchzukämpfen, doch alleine hatte er nun keine Chance mehr.  
"Aragorn!", flüsterte er, als er vorwärts stürmte. "Aragorn!"  
Er sah noch, wie der Freund nach seinem Gegner griff und dann war er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Die Orks stürzten sich auf Legolas, überwältigten ihn und rissen ihn zu Boden. Legolas wehrte sich selbst jetzt noch, denn er wollte den Rand des Abgrunds erreichen und Aragorn zu Hilfe eilen und er schickte eine Bitte an die Valar, dass der Abgrund nicht so tief sein möge. Die Orks schlugen wie wild auf ihn ein und als er auch nach mehreren Tritten nicht aufgab, schlug ihn einer der Gegner mit einem großen Stein bewusstlos. Mit einem Stöhnen sank Legolas in sich zusammen, sie fesselten ihn, dann wurde von einem der Orks geschultert und unter Siegesschreien fortgeschleppt.


	5. Chapter 5

Achter Abschnitt

Pallando und Alatar hatten den Kampf durch ihren Palantir beobachtet und voller Zufriedenheit, mit einem überheblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, wandten sie sich an ihren Gefangenen.  
In einem gewaltigen Lichtkegel, der von einem sonderbaren Kristall am Boden ausging, wurde Gandalf in der Luft gefangen gehalten. Er sah ein wenig blass und ausgezehrt aus und an seiner Stirn klebte getrocknetes Blut, doch seine Augen schauten klar und aufmerksam auf seine Gegner. Sein Stab lag in einiger Entfernung auf dem Boden, unerreichbar für ihn, aber sein Wille war ungebrochen und er wendete seine verbliebene Kraft darauf, den Stab mit seinen Gedanken in seine Richtung zu ziehen. Ein kurzes Mal hatte er leicht unter seinen Anstrengungen gezittert und Gandalfs Hoffnung war wieder erwacht, auch wenn sich sein Vorhaben als äußerst mühsam erwies.  
Er unterbrach seine Tätigkeit aber sofort, als er jetzt die beiden Magier auf sich zukommen sah, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Innerlich spürte er, dass sie etwas vorhatten und wappnete sich gegen das, was ihn nun erwartete.

"Nun, Gandalf der Weiße! Bald wirst du etwas Gesellschaft bekommen! Unsere Orks sind mit einem deiner Freunde auf dem Weg hierher und es wird uns eine Freude sein, ihm die gleiche Gastfreundschaft zu Teil kommen zu lassen, die wir dir bereiten."  
Gandalf hoffte bei diesen Worten inständig, dass sein Gefährte wohlauf sein möge, denn er hatte noch etwas in Alatars Stimme mitschwingen gehört, dass wie eine dunkle Bedrohung im Raum zu schweben schien. Außerdem fragte er sich fieberhaft, wen sie wohl gefangen genommen hatten. Sicherlich war es jemand, der ihnen von großem Nutzen sein würde, aber er flehte dennoch, dass es nicht Aragorn sein möge.  
Nur er würde jetzt noch die Kraft aufbringen können, die Streitigkeiten zu schlichten, die ihre Feinde so geschickt zwischen ihnen verursacht hatten, und den alten Bund wieder zu vereinen. Die Stärke der Freundschaft würde ihnen die nötige Kraft verleihen, um sich dem Feind zu stellen und das Böse wieder aus ihren Herzen zu vertreiben. Doch es würde auch für ihn schwierig werden, denn er wusste nicht, dass Eomer unter dem Bann der blauen Zauberer stand und sie über jeden ihrer Schritte auf dem Laufenden hielt, das hatte Gandalf kurz bei einem Gespräch zwischen ihnen hören können. Aragorn musste auf der Hut sein, denn Faramir war schon sehr stark von Eomer beeinflusst worden und sein Hass hatte sich gegen ihn gerichtet.

Das dröhnende Lachen von Pallando ließ Gandalf aufsehen und als er den kalten Blick seines Feindes sah, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer das Rückrat entlang. Pallando ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu und er sah Gandalf gefährlich ruhig an.  
"Hoffe nicht vergeblich auf die Hilfe von deinem König Elessar, alter Narr, denn er wird nicht kommen! Er hat es vorgezogen, sich für einen seiner Freunde zu opfern! Er ist ...TOT!" Das schallende Lachen von Pallando traf Gandalf wie eine Welle und eine tiefe Trauer ergriff ihn bei dessen Worten.  
Fassungslos sah er hinter den Magiern her, die ihn zurückließen und immer noch lachten. Das durfte einfach nicht war sein! Das konnte nicht war sein!  
Gandalf schloss für einen Moment die Augen, überwältigt von dem Gefühl des Verlustes und der Angst, dass sie Recht hatten.  
Die Qual riss ihn herab und er fühlte sich plötzlich unendlich alt, schwach und besiegt. Jetzt war alles verloren.

Langsam kam Legolas zu sich. Sein erster Gedanke kehrte sofort auf den Felsvorsprung zurück und er sah hinter den geschlossenen Lidern, wie Aragorn von dem Dolch getroffen wurde und dann mit dem Ork in die Tiefe stürzte. Dieses Bild brannte sich in seiner Erinnerung ein und rief Sorge in seinem Inneren wach, aber auch wieder das Gefühl von Schuld. Diese Erkenntnis holte ihn nun auch gänzlich aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und er schlug die Augen auf.  
Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass sie sich in einem Raum befanden und ihm stockte der Atem, als er in dessen Mitte Gandalf entdeckte, der mit geschlossenen Augen in der Luft zu schweben schien, von Licht gehalten. Legolas wollte zu ihm herübereilen, doch ein Eisenring um seinen Knöchel hielt ihn an der Wand gefangen und er konnte sich nicht von seinem Platz entfernen.  
Außer dem Lichtschein um Gandalf war das Zimmer völlig in Dunkelheit gehüllt, so wie auch Legolas' Gedanken.

Sie waren erfüllt von den Bildern des Kampfes und Aragorn, der in die Tiefe stürzte. Er hatte keine Rücksicht auf seine eigene Gesundheit genommen, und die Sorge über Gandalf über sein eigenes Wohl gestellt und war ohne zu zögern aufgebrochen, um ihn zu suchen. Um den Elb zu retten, hatte er sich ohne nachzudenken auf seinen Gegner gestürzt und dafür mit dem Leben bezahlt!  
Legolas saß regungslos da, unfähig sich zu rühren. Ihn überkam eine große Traurigkeit, die aber nach und nach in unglaubliche Wut umschlug. Er würde herausfinden, wer dahinter steckte und sie mit dem Leben dafür bezahlen lassen, egal was ihm dabei passieren würde. Er würde bis zum Ende kämpfen, selbst wenn es sein eigenes Leben fordern würde.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Türe sich öffnete und ein Mann, begleitet von einer Horde Orks, eintrat. Zielstrebig kamen sie auf ihn zu und musterten ihn mit kalten Augen, die Legolas die Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
"Sieht mir ganz so aus, als hätten wir den Elben erwischt! Schade, dass statt deiner der König den Tod fand, aber früher oder später hätten wir sowieso keine Verwendung mehr für ihn gehabt!"  
Legolas wurde von unglaublicher Wut gepackt und er kam blitzschnell auf die Füße und packte Pallando an der Kehle, um ihn für seinen Verlust zahlen zu lassen.  
Sofort sprangen die Wachleute auf und eilten ihrem Herrn zu Hilfe. Sie zogen Legolas von ihm weg, der sich immer noch unter den festen Griffen wand.  
Pallando ging auf ihn zu und versetzte ihm einen knochenzerschmetternden Schlag gegen die Rippen. Legolas biss die Zähne gegen den rasenden Schmerz zusammen der durch seinen Körper fuhr. Er krümmte sich qualvoll zusammen und sackte auf die Knie. Ein mörderischer Blick ruhte auf ihm, als er den Kopf wieder hob und Pallando rieb sich die Kehle, dann stieß er die Worte mit seinem ganzen Hass hervor.  
"Das wirst du noch bereuen und dafür bezahlen. Wenn ich zurück komme, werde ich Herrscher über alles sein, was dir einst lieb und teuer war und bevor das Elbenweib sterben wird, werde ich ihr erzählen, dass Aragorn deinetwegen sein Leben lassen musste! Vor ihrem Ende wird sie dich hassen!"

Legolas warf einen verzweifelten Blick in Gandalfs Richtung, doch noch immer rührte sich der Zauberer nicht. Pallando lachte auf, als er seinem Blick folgte.  
"Er kann dir auch nicht mehr helfen, seine Macht schwindet und das Bündnis zerbricht! Bald ist Mittelerde mein!"  
Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung erhob sich der Magier wieder und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, gefolgt von den Orks und er blickte nicht zurück, doch spürte er ganz deutlich den Blick des Elben in seinem Rücken.

Kalter Regen trommelte auf sein Gesicht und holte Aragorn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Die Hitze, die ihn noch vor einigen Stunden vollends ausgefüllt hatte, war von frostiger, eisiger Kälte abgelöst worden und über ihm war nur die Leere der finsteren Nacht, nicht einmal die Sterne standen am Himmel. Er versuchte, sich an die Geschehnisse zu erinnern, die sich auf dem Vorsprung ereignet hatten und tastete dann an seine schmerzende Seite. Er fühlte feuchte Wärme und als er die Hand hob, klebte sein Blut an ihr. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf, rutschte auf den nassen Felsen ab und fiel auf den Rücken, wobei ihm die Luft in einem Stöhnen entwich. Ihm war entsetzlich kalt und er konnte nur mit Mühe das Zittern unterdrücken, das seinen Körper schüttelte. Der Regen hatte ihn bis auf die Haut durchnässt und sein Körper schmerzte mit jedem neuen Tropfen, der ihn traf, mehr.  
Er wollte sich herumrollen, um einen neuen Versuch zu wagen aufzustehen und fast hätte er das Gleichgewicht verloren und wäre in den endlosen Abgrund gestürzt, der sich unmittelbar neben ihm auftat. Erst jetzt nahm er seine Umgebung war und erkannte, dass er auf einem schmalen Vorsprung lag, der gerade breit genug war, dass er darauf liegen konnte. Aragorn begriff, dass er unglaubliches Glück gehabt hatte, nicht wie der Ork in die Tiefe gestürzt zu sein, doch jetzt war er auf diesem Absatz gefangen, hilflos der Witterung ausgesetzt. Er richtete seinen Blick erneut nach oben und konnte, nicht sonderlich hoch, den Rand des Felsen erkennen, von dem er gestürzt war, doch die Wand war zu glatt und bot keinerlei Risse oder Vorsprünge, um daran hochzuklettern.  
Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen, lehnte er sich gegen den Felsen und zog den Mantel enger um sich, doch es war ein unnutzer Versuch, sich vor dem Regen zu schützen.

Ein kleiner Steinhagel ließ ihn ruckartig den Kopf heben und als er seinen Blick wieder an den oberen Felsrand heftete, wurde sein Inneres von Freude erfüllt. Schnaubend stand Brego am Abgrund und scharrte mit den Hufen, wobei er freudig wieherte, als er seinen Herrn erblickte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sich den Regen aus der Mähne zu schleudern und dabei rutschten seine Zügel über seinen Hals und fielen ein Stück den Abgrund herunter.  
Hoffnung keimte in Aragorn auf und vorsichtig, um nicht erneut auszurutschen, kam er zum Stehen und versuchte, die Enden zu erreichen, doch es fehlte noch ein beträchtliches Stück. Er lockte Brego noch ein wenig näher an den Rand und das Pferd verstand wohl seine Absichten und ließ sich auf die Knie nieder.  
Trotz der schmerzenden linken Seite suchte Aragorn mit den Füßen einen Halt in der Felswand und mit seiner letzten Kraft bekam er endlich das eine Ende der Zügel zu fassen. Seine eiskalten Hände konnten nur schwer das nasse Leder halten, aber er klammerte sich verzweifelt daran fest und Brego machte die ersten, langsamen Schritte zurück, um ihn Meter für Meter hochzuziehen. Zweimal prallte Aragorn hart gegen die Felswand, als die Zügel hin und her schwankten und er versuchte verzweifelt, nicht den Halt zu verlieren, um doch noch in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

Gerade als ihn die Kräfte zu verlassen drohten und seine linke Hand von den Schmerzen geschwächt von den Zügeln abrutschte, zog Brego mit einem letzten Ruck seinen Herrn über den Rand der Klippe.  
Aragorns Atem ging stoßweise und seine Seite zog sich qualvoll zusammen. Regungslos blieb er liegen und schloss die Augen. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur eine Bewegung auszuführen, selbst das Zittern seines Körpers erstarb.  
Vorsichtig stupste Brego ihn an der Schulter an, doch die Anstrengungen hatten ihren Tribut gefordert und Aragorn hatte erneut das Bewusstsein verloren.

Neunter Abschnitt

Arwen saß am Rande des Lagers, den Kopf auf die Knie gestützt und den Blick in Richtung des Schattengebirges gerichtet, das fast mit der schwärze der Nacht verschmolz. Sie hörte nicht, wie Frodo hinter sie trat, so sehr war sie in Gedanken versunken, und schreckte auf, als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlte.  
Sie sah Frodo aus ihren großen, wunderschönen Augen an, in ihnen lag eine Traurigkeit, die ihm das Herz zuschnürte und einen Moment wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte, doch dann begann er zu sprechen.  
"Arwen, es ist sehr spät. Versuche endlich, zu schlafen!", doch er kannte ihre Antwort schon, noch bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte.  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen! Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich immer das gleiche Bild vor mir! Ich ertrage es nicht!"  
Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen ab und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie groß ihre Ängste tatsächlich waren.  
"Was, Arwen? Was siehst du?" Frodo hatte jetzt das Gefühl der Zerrissenheit, denn einerseits wollte er wissen, was in Arwen vorging, andererseits fürchtete er sich vor der Wahrheit. Trotzdem konnte er diese Ungewissheit keine Sekunde länger aushalten und drängte sie noch einmal, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Sie zögerte, doch dann lag wieder Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihrem Blick. Sie schauten zusammen in die Ferne, ohne das sie miteinander sprachen. Arwen begann schließlich zu sprechen.  
"Warum bist du nicht auf deinem Lagerplatz? Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"  
"Es ist ähnlich wie bei dir! Ich wache auf, weil ich schreckliche Dinge in meinen Träumen sehe, aber wenn ich erwacht bin, kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich Angst hatte!"  
"Wir sorgen uns beide sehr um sie! Unsere Ängste suchen uns im Schlaf heim. Ich glaube, nein, ich wünsche mir, bei ihnen zu sein. Dann würde es mir besser gehen!"  
"Du hast Recht. Hier in dieser Ungewissheit zu sein ist schlimmer als in einer Schlacht!"  
Wieder schwiegen beide, doch plötzlich richtete Arwen sich auf und sah Frodo direkt in die Augen. Entschlossenheit hatten die Traurigkeit von eben abgelöst.  
"Wir werden ihnen folgen! Dass ich darauf nicht schon früher gekommen bin!"  
"Aber das ist viel zu gefährlich! Du hast doch gehört, was Aragorn berichtet hat und wenn diese fiesen Orks uns auch noch erwischen, verschlechtern wir nur noch unsere Situation! Nein, Arwen, auch wenn ich ihnen nur zu gerne folgen würde, so hält mich mein Verstand dennoch davon zurück! Wir müssen eine andere Lösung finden und ich habe da auch schon eine Idee!"

Arwen wusste, dass Frodo Recht hatte, doch sie spürte in ihrem Herzen, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war, sie vermochte nur nicht zu sagen, was. Einen Augenblick hatte sie gehofft, dass Frodo etwas in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte, auch wenn es ihre Ängste bestätigt hätte, so wäre es dennoch besser gewesen, als diese Ungewissheit.  
Doch Frodo hatte ihr Interesse geweckt und sie war gespannt auf seine Idee. Egal um was es sich handelte, es würde sie zumindest von ihren Sorgen ablenken und wer konnte schon wissen, ob es nicht sogar wirklich helfen könnte, deshalb forderte sie den Hobbit auf, ihr zu berichten.  
"Wir können alleine nichts ausrichten, aber wenn wir Beistand ersuchen, haben wir gewiss bessere Chancen etwas zu unternehmen. Wenn Aragorn und Legolas erst einmal das Versteck von Gandalf gefunden haben, dann brauchen wir Unterstützung, wenn wir ihn befreien wollen. Ich habe mir auch schon überlegt, wen wir um Hilfe bitten können! Lass uns nach Düsterwald reiten und Legolas' Vater von allem berichten! Er ist ein Freund von Gandalf und Aragorn, außerdem wird er seinem Sohn mit Sicherheit beistehen!"

Arwen dachte einen Moment über Frodos Vorschlag nach. Ihr war nicht wohl dabei, ohne das Wissen von Aragorn ihr Lager zu verlassen. Wenn sie zurück kamen und das Lager leer vorfanden, würde er sich gewiss Sorgen machen und einen Hinweis zu hinterlassen, könnte auch den Feind auf ihre Spur führen. Dennoch bot sich hier eine Gelegenheit, etwas zu tun und einen möglichen Angriff besser abzuwehren, wenn sie Verstärkung holten. Sie kannten zwar ihre wirklichen Gegner noch nicht, doch wenn bereits Orks angriffen, dann hatten sie mit Sicherheit mit einem mächtigen Gegner zu rechnen, der listig genug war, ihre alten Widersacher auf seine Seite zu ziehen.  
"Du hast Recht! Morgen werden wir in aller Frühe aufbrechen. Ich weiß nicht, ob alle uns begleiten werden, aber wir werden auf jeden Fall nach Düsterwald reiten!"  
Nach diesem Entschluss fühlte sie sich befreit und dann sprach sie mit Frodo noch einige Einzelheiten ab, bevor sie sich endlich zur Ruhe legten.

Eowyn wartete lange, bis sie es wagte, sich zu erheben. Sie hatte ebenfalls nicht schlafen können und jedes Wort der Unterhaltung zwischen Frodo und Arwen mit angehört. Sicherlich war es gut, wenn sie Beistand bei den Elben suchten, doch sie hatte auch gespürt, wie Arwen gezögert hatte und sie kannte sie lange genug, um die Bedeutung dieses Zögerns zu verstehen. Arwen hatte bestimmt eine schlechte Ahnung und auch Frodos Träume ließen sie zu der Annahme neigen, dass etwas geschehen war. Sie dachte an Aragorn und Legolas und sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht einfach nach Düsterwald reiten konnte, ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass bei ihnen alles in Ordnung war. Deshalb würde sie sich so schnell wie möglich davonschleichen und die beiden suchen, denn alleine würde Arwen sie nicht ziehen lassen und auf Faramirs Beistand konnte sie ebenfalls nicht hoffen. Sie war sogar froh, seiner Nähe auf diese Weise zu entgehen, denn er sah sie mit einer solchen Gefühlskälte an, dass sie es ohnehin nicht ertragen konnte. Es schien sie innerlich in Stücke zu reißen und selbst der Gedanke an ihn ließ ihr die Tränen in die Augen treten.  
Entschlossen schnappte sie sich ihr Bündel und schlich sich zu den Pferden, führte ihres weit von der Lagerstätte fort und schwang sich erst in den Sattel, als sie sicher sein konnte, dass niemand den Hufschlag mehr hören würde.  
Sie trieb ihr Tier zur Eile an und je weiter sie sich entfernte, desto freier fühlte sie sich, doch auch das Gefühl verstärkte sich, dass ihre Ahnung, es könnte etwas geschehen sein, sich als richtig erweisen würde. Die Sorge um die beiden Freunde ließ sie noch schneller reiten.

Bei der kleinsten Bewegung zuckte Aragorn zusammen und presste seine Hand auf die schmerzende Wunde an seiner Seite. Der Dolch war tief eingedrungen und immer wieder riss die dünne Schicht von getrocknetem Blut auf und hinterließ neue, feuchte Blutflecken auf der zerrissenen Tunika. Trotzdem durfte er nicht länger an diesem Ort verweilen, es grenzte ohnehin schon an ein Wunder, dass er bis jetzt nicht von Orks entdeckt worden war, denn die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und es musste schon Mittag sein. Er fluchte über sich selber, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit anzukämpfen und seiner Schwäche nachgegeben hatte, doch daran ließ sich jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern. Die kostbare Zeit war verloren und er schickte ein Stoßgebet zu den Valar, dass Gandalf und Legolas nicht dafür büßen mussten.  
Er kam schwankend auf die Beine und lehnte sich gegen den Fels, dann sammelte er seine Kräfte und ging zu Brego herüber, wobei ihn jeder Schritt mit Qualen erfüllte. Er hielt sich an Sattelknauf fest und durchsuchte seine Taschen nach dem Wasserbeutel und etwas Essbarem. Er fand noch Reste von Lembas und nach der kleinen Stärkung wollte er sich gerade wieder auf den Weg machen, als er den Hufschlag eines Pferdes vernahm. So rasch wie er konnte, führte er Brego hinter einen kleinen Vorsprung, zog Pfeil und Bogen und kauerte sich selber in den Schatten.

Als er den Bogen spannte, zitterte er vor Anstrengung und er hoffte inständig, dass es sich nur um einen Gegner handelte, denn er würde es kaum schaffen einem Schwertkampf zu führen.  
Die Gestalt, die nach einiger Zeit zu dem Vorsprung gelangte, hatte die Sonne im Rücken und ließ sich nicht erkennen. Aragorn wartete noch einen Moment, um eine bessere Treffsicherheit zu haben, doch gerade, als er den Pfeil abschoss, trat das Erkennen in seine Augen. Er riss in einem verzweifelten Versuch den Bogen nach oben, um die Flugbahn des Pfeils zu verändern und er verfehlte sein Ziel nur knapp. Das Pferd scheute und bäumte sich auf, doch Eowyn gelang es, die Stute zu beruhigen und zu verhindern, dass sie vorwärts stürmte und somit in den Abgrund gestürzt wäre.

Die ruckartige Bewegung hatte einen heftigen Schmerz durch seine Seite fahren lassen und mit einem Keuchen sank Aragorn in die Knie und umschlang seine Mitte, während ihm der Bogen aus der Hand fiel. Augenblicklich entdeckte Eowyn ihn und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm, nachdem sie abgesprungen war. Ohne ein Wort drückte sie ihn entschieden zu Boden und zog seine Hände beiseite, um die Ursache für seine Schmerzen auszumachen. Ein Fluch entschlüpfte ihr und sorgenvoll suchte sie seinen Blick.  
Aragorn wagte den Versuch aufzustehen, doch Eowyn ließ es nicht zu.  
"Und wie ist das geschehen und wo ist Legolas?", fragte sie ihn dann beunruhigt.  
Aragorn sank zurück auf den Rücken und schilderte ihr von dem Kampf. Er vermutete, dass sie den Elb nun ebenfalls in seiner Gewalt hatten. Das hoffte er zumindest, denn ebenso gut konnten sie ihn auch einfach in die Tiefe gestürzt haben, doch daran wollte er nicht einmal denken.

Es war alles seine Schuld! Warum nur hatte er Legolas überredet ihn zu begleiten? Jetzt war es ungewiss, dass sie überhaupt eine Chance hatten, etwas auszurichten und er hatte erneut versagt und ihre Situation nur verschlimmert. Durch seinen Leichtsinn hatte er Legolas in Gefahr gebracht und wer wusste schon, was ihre Feinde mit ihm gemacht hatten.  
Faramir hat recht gehabt, dachte er verbittert. Durch mich hat Boromir den Tod gefunden und jetzt ist Legolas ebenfalls durch meine Schuld in Lebensgefahr. Und Gandalf lebte vielleicht schon nicht mehr, wer konnte das schon mit Gewissheit sagen?

Notdürftig versorgte Eowyn die Wunde von Aragorn und verband sie mit einigen Streifen Stoff, die sie sich aus dem Saum ihres Reitkleides riss. Mehr konnte sie nicht tun, doch immerhin war es ihr gelungen, die Blutung zu stillen. Von seinem Sturz hatte Aragorn unzählige Prellungen und blaue Flecken davon getragen und eine kleine Platzwunde an der Schläfe, die sie vorsichtig reinigte. Als sie fertig war, wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah Aragorn noch einmal prüfend an.  
"Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun? Hier können wir nicht bleiben, die Orks können uns sofort entdecken, so ganz ohne Deckung! Habt ihr wenigstens die Möglichkeit gehabt, das Versteck von Gandalf ausfindig zu machen?"  
Wie sie befürchtet hatte, schüttelte Aragorn betrübt den Kopf, deutete aber dann auf den Pfad, der von dem Felsen herabführte.  
"Lass uns den Spuren der Orks folgen, die sie uns ja so zahlreich hinterlassen haben. Wenn wir Glück haben, haben sie Legolas zu Gandalf gebracht und wir können herausfinden, wie wir sie befreien können."  
"Du willst allen ernstes in deinem Zustand weiterreiten? Ich sollte dich besser nach Düsterwald bringen, dorthin ist Arwen mit den anderen unterwegs. Die Elben haben bessere Heilkünste als ich und außerdem könnten wir Verstärkung holen und dann Legolas und Gandalf mit Hilfe der Elben befreien!"  
"Dazu haben wir keine Zeit! Noch sind ihre Spuren frisch und wir haben gute Chancen das Versteck zu finden. Und was das Reiten angeht...," er versuchte ein gequältes Lächeln,"...so werde ich das wohl besser zustande bekommen, als zu laufen!"  
Einen Moment zögerte sie noch, doch dann seufzte sie und half Aragorn auf die Beine. Ihn auf Bregos Rücken zu helfen, gestaltete sich schon weitaus schwieriger, aber schließlich schafften sie es und nachdem auch Eowyn aufgesessen hatte, trieben sie ihre Tiere an und folgten den Spuren.

Pallando stieß einen lästerlichen Fluch aus und widerstand nur schwer dem Versuch, den Palantir quer durch den Raum zu schleudern. Als er sich von dem Stein abwandte, verschwand das Bild der beiden Reiter und das Innere war wieder in Finsternis gehüllt.  
Was musste er denn noch alles anstellen, um diesen König Elessar loszuwerden? Bereits bei der Benutzung des Palantir hatte er sich als viel zu widerstandsfähig erwiesen, denn jeden anderen hätten seine Flammen das Leben gekostet. Doch sein Herz war viel zu rein und sein Wille zu stark, sodass er sich mit Erfolg gegen die Hitze gewehrt hatte.  
Das er in die Tiefe der Schlucht gestützt war, war eigentlich nicht vorgesehen gewesen, aber Pallando hatte geglaubt, dass er ihn dadurch nun endlich los war. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht und sich in falscher Sicherheit gewogen. Er durfte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass dieses Weib und der Waldläufer ihr Versteck entdeckten, denn sie brauchten noch Zeit, um Gandalf auch das letzte Wissen zu entziehen, was er in sich trug. Doch auch er war stärker als vermutet, denn er leistete alle Gegenwehr, die er aufbringen konnte und seitdem der Elb bei ihm war, schien er wieder genug Hoffnung erlangt zu haben, um sich noch besser zu wehren.

Wieder fluchte er und dann keimte ein neuer Gedanke in seinem Kopf auf. Wenn Gandalf sich nicht durch seine eigenen Folterungen zum reden bewegen ließ, wie sah es denn aus, wenn er den Elb stattdessen quälte? Wie lange würde der Zauberer zusehen, wenn sein Freund vor Qualen schrie?  
Dieser Entschluss ließ ihn dröhnend lachen und er begab sich zurück zu Alatar, um ihm von den Neuigkeiten zu berichten.  
Dieser musste sich jetzt um die beiden Spurensucher kümmern, er hatte besseres zu tun. Vielleicht könnte Alatar die Warge auf sie hetzen? Oder einen der Bergtrolle? Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen!  
Seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem Elb zurück und dabei überkam ihn eine freudige Erregung. Folterungen waren ganz nach seinem Geschmack und für dieses Spitzohr würde er sich etwas ganz Besonderes einfallen lassen.

Die kleine Gruppe war noch nicht weit gekommen und Frodo fragte sich allmählich, ob seine Idee wirklich so gut gewesen war.  
Als sie am Morgen erwacht waren, hatten sie mit Entsetzen festgestellt, dass Eowyn verschwunden war. Rasch hatte sich die erste Aufregung jedoch gelegt, als Merry den Brief von ihr gefunden hatte, den sie mit einem Dolch an einen der Bäume genagelt hatte. Der Inhalt des Briefes war zwar alles andere als beruhigend, aber wenigstens war sie nicht, wie alle anfangs vermutet hatten, dem Feind in die Hände gefallen.  
Faramir hatte vor Wut getobt und nur noch seine Vermutung bestätigt gesehen, dass Eowyn nur wegen Aragorn hinter den beiden her geritten war und sich gegen ihn entschieden hatte. Arwen versuchte zwar ihr möglichstes, um ihn von dieser absurden Idee abzubringen, aber er hatte sie nur unsanft zur Seite geschubst und war mit Eomer wieder davongegangen.  
Die Hobbits waren über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Faramir seine Kraft gegen Arwen einsetzte, schockiert und auch Eomer hatte sich sehr verändert. Die beiden waren nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen und Sam fürchtete sich bereits vor ihnen. Er hielt immer einen sicheren Abstand zu ihnen ein und sprach kaum noch ein Wort mit ihnen.

Überhaupt herrschte eine bedrückende Stimmung, denn Merry und Pippin hatten sich immer noch nicht wieder vertragen und Gimli schnaubte nur verächtlich, wenn Frodo ihn auf Legolas ansprach. Was konnte er nur tun, um die Freunde wieder versöhnlich zu stimmen?  
Sam holte ihn jäh aus seinen Überlegungen, als er ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte. Sie waren stumm nebeneinander her geritten, dicht hinter Arwen, doch jetzt rutschte der Freund unruhig auf seinem Sattel hin und her, so aufgeregt schien er zu sein. Er lehnte sich so weit wie möglich zu Frodo herüber und flüsterte, damit niemand ihn hören konnte.

"Mir ist nicht wohl bei der Sache, Herr Frodo! Faramir und Eomer sind so seltsam in letzter Zeit! Sie zeigen nicht einmal die kleinste Spur von Sorge um unsere Freunde. Das Einzige woran sie noch denken, ist ihre Wut und ihr Zorn auf alles und jeden! Und das Eowyn alleine los ist, gefällt mir ebenfalls nicht! Ich weiß zwar von Merry, dass sie immer schon ihre eigenen Wege geht, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, aber das sie so unvernünftig ist, habe ich nicht gedacht!"  
"Beruhige dich, Sam. Sie weiß sich schon zu helfen! Außerdem können Legolas und Aragorn bestimmt jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Lass uns hoffen, dass sie zu dritt Gandalfs Versteck finden und endlich herausfinden, wer hinter allem steckt!  
Etwas anderes macht mir viel mehr Sorgen. Wie sollen wir uns unserem Gegner gegenüber wehren, wenn wir uns schon untereinander nur bekriegen? Ich denke, dass genau das von unseren Feinden so beabsichtigt war, um uns verwundbar zu machen! Einer alleine kann nicht viel ausrichten, aber zusammen haben wir bisher noch immer alles zum Guten gewendet!"  
Frodo berichtete Sam auch von seinem Verdacht, dass einer aus ihrer Gruppe mit dem Feind im Bunde stehen musste, denn bisher schien ihr Gegner immer genau gewusst zu haben, wie er einen Streit hervorrufen konnte und bat Sam, seine Augen offen zu halten, ob ihm etwas ungewöhnliches auffallen würde.  
Sam versprach ihm zu helfen und etwas beruhigter setzten sie ihren Weg fort.


	6. Chapter 6

Zehnter Abschnitt

Legolas war irgendwann erschöpft eingeschlafen, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte, sich von seiner Fessel zu befreien und darauf gewartet hatte, dass Gandalf sich regte. Doch weder das eine noch das andere war geschehen und immer noch schmerzte seine Seite von dem heftigen Schlag, den Pallando ihm versetzt hatte. Der Kampf mit den Orks war auch nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen und sein Kopf hatte gedröhnt, sodass er es als Erleichterung empfunden hatte, die Augen zu schließen.

Das Geräusch von nahenden Schritten ließ ihn aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf hochfahren und er blickte sofort zu Gandalf und stellte erfreut fest, dass er nun erwacht war und zu ihm herüber sah. Im nächsten Moment wurden die Türen des Zimmers aufgestoßen und Pallando kam herein. Legolas konnte sofort an dessen Gesicht erkennen, dass er schreckliches im Sinn hatte und wechselte einen raschen, besorgten Blick mit Gandalf.  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen trat Pallando vor den Zauberer und sah ihn lange schweigend an, bevor er das Wort an ihn richtete.  
"Nun, alter Mann, hast du dir überlegt, ob du uns freiwillig an deinen Kräften teilhaben lässt, oder weigerst du dich immer noch dagegen? Jetzt, da dein geliebter König Elessar tot ist, besteht ohnehin keine Hoffnung mehr für euch! Niemand wird kommen und euch noch retten und selbst wenn sie versuchen euren Spuren zu folgen, so werden sie zu spät kommen!"  
Abwartend sah der Magier in Gandalfs Gesicht, doch dieser zeigte keine Regung. Nur Legolas, der die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam den Blick auf Gandalf gerichtet hatte, konnte sehen, wie viel Anstrengung den Freund die gespielte Gleichgültigkeit bei Aragorns Erwähnung gekostet hatte.  
Diese scheinbare Gleichgültigkeit ließ Pallando vor Wut die Farbe ins Gesicht steigen und die nächsten Worte konnten seinen Zorn nicht länger verbergen.  
"Du Narr! Wenn du nicht anders willst, dann erwarten dich eben unendliche Qualen, aber es werden keine körperlichen Schmerzen sein, oh nein!"  
Pallandos Stimme nahm eine gefährliche Ruhe ein. "Deine Seele wird leiden, denn bis du mir nicht alles verrätst, werde ich deinen Freund hier zu verwöhnen wissen!"

Jetzt konnte Gandalf seine Angst nicht länger verbergen und er suchte Legolas' Blick, der wohl auch begriffen hatte, was Pallando damit bezweckte. Er wollte den Zauberer in die Knie zwingen, indem er ihn dafür leiden ließ, dass er nicht das Gewünschte tat.  
Legolas kam auf die Beine und schüttelte den Kopf, um Gandalf zu bedeuten, dass dieser auf keinen Fall nachgeben durfte und sah dann Pallando entgegen, der langsam auf ihn zukam.  
Mit regungslosem Gesicht hielt er dessen Blick stand und hob stolz das Kinn.  
Pallando blieb dicht vor ihm stehen und musterte den Elben prüfend, dann zog er verächtlich die Mundwinkel nach unten.  
"Mal sehen, ob ihr wirklich so widerstandsfähig seid, wie man von eurem Volk behauptet!", zischte er und schlug Legolas ohne Vorwarnung ins Gesicht. Legolas Kopf wurde durch die Wucht zur Seite gerissen und als er ihn wieder hob, konnte Gandalf eine blutende Schramme sehen, die der Ring des Magiers hinterlassen hatte.  
Pallando lächelte grimmig und auf sein Zeichen hin, traten einige Orks ein, die allerlei Waffen hereintrugen und einige Ketten. Sofort packten sie Legolas, der keine Chance hatte sich zu wehren und fesselten ihm die Hände. Danach befestigten sie die Kette an den Schlingen und lösten die Fußfessel, dann wurde die Kette durch einen Ring an der Decke gezogen und sie zerrten solange daran, bis der Elb, mit schmerzvoll nach oben gereckten Armen in der Luft hing.  
Anfangs versuchte Legolas noch durch Kraft seiner Muskeln, sich hoch zu ziehen, doch bald gab er auf.

Pallando richtete noch einen fragenden Blick auf Gandalf, aber dieser bemühte sich, seine Ruhe zu bewahren und heftete seine Augen auf seinen Freund.  
"Du hast es nicht anders gewollt!", flüsterte Pallando und griff nach einer Peitsche, an dessen zahllosen Lederriemen kurze Silberspitzen blinkten.  
Bereits als er zum ersten Schlag ausholte, glaubte Gandalf, den Schmerz von Legolas zu fühlen.

Aragorn zuckte zusammen, als er versuchte, sich in die Steigbügel zu stellen, um Brego den Abstieg ins Tal etwas zu erleichtern. Stöhnend sank er zurück in den Sattel und presste sacht seinen Arm an die schmerzende Wunde.  
Eowyn sah die Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht und suchte die Umgebung nach einem geeigneten Unterschlupf ab, wo sie für die hereinbrechende Nacht rasten konnten.  
Sie entdeckte, nicht weit entfernt, den Eingang einer Höhle und drehte sich dann wieder zu Aragorn um und zeigte in diese Richtung.  
"Komm, für heute haben wir genug geschafft! Lass uns dort rasten und die Pferde versorgen. Außerdem könnte ich etwas zur Stärkung gebrauchen!"  
Aragorn nickte und so schlugen sie die Richtung ein, die sie zur Höhle führte.

Aragorn stieg mühsam ab und wollte die Zügel von Brego packen, um ihn zu der Stelle zu führen, an der Eowyn bereits dabei war, ihr Pferd zu versorgen, doch der aufkommende Schwindel zwang ihn dazu, sich am Sattel festzuhalten und er lehnte die Stirn an Bregos Hals. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich fand er die Kraft und führte Brego neben die Stute und löste den Sattelgurt. Eowyns Hand ließ ihn jedoch in seinen Bemühungen innehalten und sie zog ihn bestimmt von den Tieren fort.  
"Du wirst dir jetzt endlich etwas Ruhe gönnen! Wenn ich die Pferde versorgt habe, werde ich ein kleines Feuer machen und unsere Lager richten. Bis ich damit fertig bin, rührst du dich nicht vom Fleck, hast du verstanden?"  
Einen Augenblick huschte ein Lächeln über seine müden, viel zu kantigen Gesichtszüge, doch dann ergriff er ihre Hand und sah sie ernst an.  
"Danke Eowyn! Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich es ohne dich schaffen sollte!"  
Er drückte kurz ihre Hand und lehnte sich dann an die Felswand. Eowyn nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Einige Zeit später knisterte ein gemütliches Feuer in der Mitte der Höhle und sie wärmten ihre Hände an Bechern mit heißem, dampfendem Tee, den Eowyn gekocht hatte. Nach der Mahlzeit von Brot und Käse fühlten sie sich ausreichend gestärkt und schließlich machten sie es sich so gut es ging bequem. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war Aragorn auch schon völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen und Eowyn beobachtete seinen unruhigen Schlaf.  
Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, strich sie ihm eine Strähne seines Haares aus der Stirn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. Sofort entspannte er sich etwas und eine Weile verharrte sie neben ihm, doch dann überkam auch sie die Müdigkeit und sie rollte sich in ihre Decke ein, um zu schlafen.

Gegen Morgen schreckte Aragorn auf und aus einem Reflex heraus, packte er nach seinem Dolch, der griffbereit neben ihm gelegen hatte. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an das fahle Licht in der Höhle, dass durch den Eingang fiel, aber er konnte nichts Beunruhigendes entdecken und entspannte sich wieder. Er rieb sich die letzte Müdigkeiten mit einer Handbewegung aus den Augen und sah zu Eowyn herüber, die immer noch schlief. Ihre goldenen Haare lagen wie ein glänzender Teppich um ihr hübsches Gesicht, auf dem ein ruhiger, entspannter Ausdruck lag, doch trotzdem blieben ihm nicht die Sorgen verborgen, die ebenfalls in ihr ruhten.  
Eine so tapfere Frau wie sie war ihm noch nie begegnet und er musste daran zurückdenken, wie er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, auch damals hatte Sorge ihr Gesicht gezeichnet, die sie sich um ihren Onkel gemacht hatte.

Leise stand er auf und schlich zum Eingang der Höhle, um die Landschaft zu beobachten, die sich vor seinen Augen erstreckte. Dieser Anblick ließ ihn immer noch erschaudern, denn obwohl bereits einige Jahre vergangen waren, war dieser Fleck von Mittelerde immer noch vom dunklen Herrscher gezeichnet. Kaum eine Pflanze wuchs in dem kargen Boden und kleine Sumpffelder erstreckten sich überall um graue Felsbrocken. Kein Wunder, dass sich alle zwielichten Gestalten aus Mittelerde hierher zurückzogen, das Land bot zahlreiche Verstecke und Schlupfwinkel und kein ehrliches Wesen setzte je auch nur einen Fuß hinein.  
Doch sie hatten es getan, von Sorge und Verzweiflung getrieben und sie hatten Tribut zahlen müssen. Gandalf und Legolas gefangen und der Bund zerfallen, es gab für Aragorn kaum einen schlimmeren Gedanken.

Ein Geräusch veranlasste ihn, sich umzudrehen und er sah, dass Eowyn erwacht war und jetzt auf ihn zukam.  
"Wie fühlst du dich? Hat dir der Schlaf ein wenig Linderung verschafft?"  
"Der Schlaf und dein Athelas-Tee! Ich habe sehr wohl gemerkt, dass das Kraut darin enthalten war, aber es hat seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt!"  
Er musste lächeln, als sie beschämt und ertappt die Augen senkte, doch dann hob sie wieder den Blick und sah ihn fragend an.  
"Welchen Weg werden wir einschlagen? Hast du schon etwas entdecken können, was auf eine Vermutung schließen lässt, wohin wir gehen müssen?"  
"Jeder Weg birgt Gefahren mit sich, aber ich will mich nach Norden halten. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben sie sich nach Udûn zurückgezogen. Dort sind noch einige Festungsanlagen erhalten, die genügend Möglichkeiten enthalten, um Gefangene unter zu bringen."  
"Dann lass uns rasch aufbrechen! Irgendwie habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl, dass mir sagt, dass Eile Not tut!"  
Aragorn nickte zustimmend und sie suchten ihre Sachen zusammen, um sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu machen.

Sorgenvoll hatte Gandalf den Blick auf Legolas gerichtet, der immer noch völlig regungslos an den Ketten hing, qualvoll die Arme nach oben gereckt. Sein Gewand hing zerrissen herunter und sein Oberkörper war gezeichnet von zahlreichen Striemen, von der Peitsche hinterlassen. Immer noch sickerte aus einigen Wunden das Blut und die Wucht der Schläge hatten Blutergüsse entstehen lassen, die sich dunkel von der blassen Haut des Elben abhoben.  
Pallando hatte es sichtliches Vergnügen bereitet Legolas zu foltern und mit jedem neuen Hieb, den er gegen ihn führte, hatte der Wahnsinn in seinem Blick zugenommen. Besessen von der Lust, Schmerz zu bereiten, hatte er erst inne gehalten, als der Elb schließlich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, vom Schmerz übermannt.  
Seitdem war er nicht wieder zu sich gekommen, obwohl bereits Stunden vergangen waren und nur die Bewegung seines Atems, ließ erkennen, dass noch Leben in ihm war.

Gandalf hatte mit Schrecken und verzweifelter Ohnmacht dabei zusehen müssen, wie Legolas litt, doch der Elb hatte seine Gedanken auf den Freund gerichtet und zu Gandalfs Verwunderung hatte er den Freund verstanden, obwohl kein Wort seine Lippen verlassen hatte.  
Halte stand und nimm keine Rücksicht auf mich! Es gibt Schlimmeres als den Tod! Kämpfe! Kämpfe für Mittelerde und unsere Freunde!  
Es hatte Gandalf fast das Herz zerrissen, aber er hatte Legolas zugenickt und zu den Valar gefleht, dass sie seine Qualen lindern mochten und ihm nicht noch einen Freund rauben mochten.  
Unweigerlich erschien Aragorns Bild vor ihm und er dachte voll Kummer an den Freund. Er hatte sich geopfert, um das Leben des Elben zu retten und wofür? Damit Pallando jetzt das zu Ende führte, was seine Orks eigentlich beabsichtigt hatten?  
Und das alles nur, um einem alten Mann zu Hilfe zu eilen, der blind in eine Falle gelaufen war, anstatt ihnen beizustehen, schimpfte Gandalf mit sich selber. Was mutete er seinen Gefährten nicht noch alles zu? Reichte es nicht, dass er Frodo und Aragorn schon so oft das Schicksal von Mittelerde aufgebürdet hatte? Eine Last, die sich mit den Giften der dunklen Feinde immer noch mit sich herumtrugen und die sie für immer gezeichnet hatten.  
Nun wurde Legolas dazu benutzt, um ihn gefügig zu machen und er konnte es nicht länger ertragen, den Freund so leiden zu sehen. Doch seine Worte hallten immer noch in Gandalfs Kopf und er vergrub verzweifelt sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
Was sollte er nur tun?

Alatar war auf dem Weg in die tiefen Verliese der Festung und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Er hasste diesen dunklen, feuchten und stinkenden Ort, der den Orks und ihren fürchterlichen Kreaturen als Unterkunft diente, doch Pallandos Anweisungen waren unmissverständlich gewesen und er wagte es nicht, sich dem zu widersetzen.  
Er stieß eine letzte, schwere Türe auf und der Gestank steigerte sich ins unermessliche und die Luft war von Schreien und Wortfetzen erfüllt, die jedoch unmittelbar erstarben, als sie ihn erblickten.  
Ein Hauptmann der abscheulichen Horde kam auf ihn zu und verbeugte sich tief.  
"Was bringt ihr für Anweisungen, mein Herr und Gebieter?"  
"Schickt eure Wargreiter aus. Im Süden des Schattengebirges wartet eine Abwechslung für ihren Speiseplan. Und sorgt dafür, dass diesmal keiner überlebt!"  
Fluchtartig verließ Alatar die Verliese, um dem grauenhaften Ort zu verlassen, während der Hauptmann lautstarke Befehle erteilte.

Elfter Abschnitt

Aragorn und Eowyn waren bis zum Mittag geritten, sorgsam darauf bedacht, immer im Schatten der Berge zu bleiben, um unentdeckt ihrer Wege gehen zu können. Eowyns Pflege, der Tee, aber vor allem der Schlaf hatten Aragorn neue Kraft gegeben und trotz des langen Ritts, waren die Schmerzen in seiner Seite gering. Dennoch mussten sie endlich eine Pause einlegen und ihren Pferden eine Rast gönnen. Aragorn saß ab und untersuchte prüfend einige Abdrücke von klobigen Füßen, die sich tief in den feuchten Boden gedrückt hatten.  
Er sah Eowyn an und entdeckte ihren fragenden Blick.  
"Ungefähr zwanzig Orks! Und einer trägt eine leichte Last, sein Abdruck ist etwas tiefer als die übrigen. Sie haben Legolas also mitgenommen!"  
Eowyn konnte die Erleichterung aus seiner Stimme heraus hören und sie schenkte ihm ein freudiges Lächeln. Aragorn erwiderte es nur zu gerne und wollte sich gerade wieder erheben, als er zögerlich inne hielt. Er legte eine Hand flach auf das Erdreich und das Lächeln verschwand umgehend aus seinem Gesicht, abgelöst von Sorgenfalten, als er die Brauen zusammenzog.  
Ein Dröhnen erschütterte die Erde und pflanzte sich auf seinen Arm hin fort, der leicht zu zittern begann. Hastig stand Aragorn auf und kniff die Augen zusammen, um bei der blendenden Sonne besser sehen zu können, den Blick unverwandt nach Süden gerichtet. Eowyn versuchte seinem Blick zu folgen, doch sie konnte nichts ungewöhnliches entdecken.

Erst konnte auch Aragorn nichts ausmachen, aber dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen und Panik ergriff ihn.  
"Warge! Komm rasch!", herrschte er Eowyn an, packte sie an der Hand und versuchte im Laufen einen Unterschlupf ausfindig zu machen, der ihnen vor der drohenden Gefahr Schutz bieten könnte.  
Die Pferde witterten ebenfalls die kommende Bedrohung und nachdem Aragorn seinen Bogen von seinem Sattel gelöst hatte, trieb er die beiden Tiere mit einem Schlag auf die Flanken weg. Sie mussten sich selber einen Weg zur Flucht suchen.  
Aragorn folgte Eowyn, die bereits ein ganzes Stück den Berg herauf geklettert war, auf eine schmale Felsspalte zu, aber plötzlich rutschte sie aus und mit einem kurzen Aufschrei glitt sie in den Abgrund, und nur Aragorns schnelles Handeln rettete sie. Er packte sie am Arm und half ihr, in Sicherheit zu kriechen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick über seine Schulter zurück und sah, dass die Warge mit ihren Reitern bereits in wenigen Minuten bei ihnen sein würden.  
Er machte zehn der riesigen Wölfe aus und prüfte seine Pfeile. Sieben! Selbst wenn jeder sein Ziel todbringend traf, würden sie sich drei der Bestien gegenüber sehen.

Eowyn war bereits an der Spalte angelangt und quetschte sich hindurch, eine Anstrengung, die ihm zeigte, dass er es niemals schaffen würde. Der Durchlass war einfach zu schmal für ihn.  
Er erreichte den Vorsprung und drehte sich um, wobei er gleichzeitig seinen Bogen spannte und den ersten Warg ins Visier nahm. Sicher traf er sein Ziel und der Wolf fiel mit seinem Reiter in die Tiefe. Schwirrend verließen auch die übrigen Pfeile seinen Bogen, bis seine Hand keinen weiteren in seinem Köcher fand. Er ließ ihn ungeachtet zu Boden fallen und zog Anduril, um sich den Angreifern in den Weg zu stellen.  
Eowyn kehrte an seine Seite zurück, ebenfalls mir gezogener Waffe und noch bevor er sie zu dem Spalt zurückdrängen konnte, war der Feind bei ihnen angelangt.  
Den Fels sicher im Rücken, brach der Kampf mit aller Heftigkeit los und ihre Waffen trafen klirrend aufeinander. Bald perlte ihnen der Schweiß von der Stirn, als sie sich bemühten den Angriffen der Orks stand zu halten, aber auch den Klauen und Reißzähnen der Warge zu entkommen. Ein heller Aufschrei zeigte Aragorn, dass Eowyn getroffen worden war und er fuhr zu ihr herum. Eine Klinge hatte an ihrem Schwertarm einen tiefen Schnitt hinterlassen und jede ihrer Bewegungen bereitete ihr Schmerzen.  
Seine Wut über ihre Verletzung, verlieh ihm neue Kraft und Anduril fuhr auf die Feinde nieder und brachte zwei weiteren den Tod. Der Kampf war beinahe ausgeglichen, denn nur noch zwei Warge mit Reiter waren übrig geblieben und Eowyn drängte den einen geschickt zurück, sodass der Warg mit den Hinterläufen den Halt verlor. Als das Tier nach vorne sprang, warf es den Ork von seinem Rücken, der mit einem Schrei den Abhang hinab stürzte.

Aragorn konnte den letzten Warg samt Reiter niederstrecken und fuhr zu Eowyn herum, die sich den kraftlosen Arm hielt. Bei ihrem letzten Hieb war ihr das Schwert aus der Hand gefallen und sie sah sich nun wehrlos dem Wolf gegenüber, der um sie herumschlich, die Entfernung abschätzte, zum Sprung bereit. Aragorn zögerte nicht lange, er schleuderte seinen Dolch auf den Hals der Bestie, verfehlte ihn jedoch und die Waffe bohrte sich in die Schulter. Der Warg riss den Kopf herum und fand den Verursacher seiner Verletzung. Er ließ von Eowyn ab und noch bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte, sprang er mit einem riesigen Satz auf Aragorn zu.

Aragorn wurde von den Füßen gerissen und der Aufprall raubte ihm den Atem. Im Nu war sein Angreifer über ihm, wild knurrend und ihn erbarmungslos zu Boden drückend. Felsbrocken gruben sich in seinen Rücken und er versuchte sich hin und her zu winden, um sich zu befreien. Die Klauen schlossen sich in festem Griff um seine Glieder und tief gruben sich die Krallen in sein Bein und der Schmerz lähmte ihn regelrecht.  
Er versuchte Anduril zu heben, doch mit einem Hieb seiner gewaltigen Tatze schlug der Warg es ihm aus der Hand und hinterließ eine Risswunde entlang seines Unterarms. Ein Furcht einflößendes Knurren entrann seiner Kehle und er fletschte die Zähne. Gerade als er sein Maul aufriss, um Aragorn den tödlichen Biss zu geben, warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und jaulte ein letztes Mal auf, bevor er schwer auf Aragorn niedersank.

Keuchend taumelte Eowyn, Anduril noch immer mit beiden Händen haltend und sie sah erschöpft und erleichtert, dass die Bestie tot war. Sofort ließ sie das Schwert fallen und rannte zu Aragorn, der sich mühsam von seiner Last befreite und mit ihrer Hilfe rollte er den Warg von seinen Beinen.  
Aragorn stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, als er versuchte aufzustehen und Eowyn wollte ihm helfen.  
"Nein, lass nur", sagte er und winkte sie fort. "Es wird schon gehen!"  
Er kam zum Stehen, aber Eowyn sah, welch große Anstrengungen es ihn kostete, dann ergriff er ihre Hand und nach einem schnellen Blick hinunter und über das Land, eilte er hinkend zu ihren Sachen. Sie fühlte, dass seine Muskeln vor Anstrengung steinhart waren und er sich nur mit Mühe aufrecht hielt. Sie selbst war völlig erschöpft und ihr Arm schmerzte fürchterlich, doch sie wusste, dass sie auf keinen Fall hier bleiben durften.  
Aragorn hob sein Schwert auf und sah sich noch einmal um, um sich zu orientieren und schlug dann den Pfad ein, der sie etwas höher auf das Gebirge führen würde. Hierher konnten Warge nur schwer gelangen, denn der Grat war zu schmal, außerdem konnte man nur hintereinander gehen, was ihnen erleichterte einen weiteren Angriff leichter abzuwehren.

Bei jedem Schritt schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch sein Bein, doch Aragorn wagte nicht anzuhalten und wertvolle Zeit zu vergeuden. Er war sich sicher, dass sie wiederkommen würden und dann wollte er so weit wie möglich von diesem Ort entfernt sein. Doch irgendwie fühlte er auch, dass es ein aussichtsloser Versuch war, denn ihre Feinde schienen genau gewusst zu haben, wo sie nach ihnen suchen mussten.  
Eine schreckliche Gewissheit überkam ihn und er blieb abrupt stehen und rieb sich den Nacken.  
"Saurons Palantir! Natürlich! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Ich hätte es bereits wissen müssen, als ich meinen Stein hielt und mich die Macht in ihren Bann zog. Gandalf muss etwas geahnt haben, deshalb ist er auch nach Mordor aufgebrochen!"  
Er sah Eowyn an und wusste nun, dass es aussichtslos war, noch weiter zu fliehen. Egal wohin sie gingen, man würde sie entdecken!

Frodo war die Erleichterung anzusehen, als sie endlich die Dichte des Waldes durchbrachen und sich vor ihnen das Reich der Waldelben erstreckte.  
Hier standen die Bäume nicht so dicht gedrängt, doch sie waren üppig und von einen intensiveren Grün. Hoch in ihren Wipfeln konnte man die Behausungen der Elben ausmachen, die geschickt und ohne die Rinden und Zweige zu beschädigen, in die Kronen gebaut waren. Frodo fragte sich immer wieder, wie sie diese Meisterleistung wohl vollbracht hatten, doch als er Legolas einmal danach gefragt hatte, hatte er nur gelächelt und ihm kein Wort verraten.  
Auf dem Waldboden, zwischen Efeu und Farn, waren kleine Feuer entzündet, um die einige Elben saßen und ihren Tätigkeiten nachgingen. Es wurden Speisen zubereitet, aber einige waren auch damit beschäftigt, Pfeile zu fertigen und die Klingen der Schwerter und Dolche zu schärfen.  
Frodo überkam bei diesem Anblick ein ungutes Gefühl und wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Arwen. Es sah fast so aus, als rüstete sich Thranduils Volk für einen Angriff, aber gegen wen?

Ihre Befürchtungen wurden bereits wenige Minuten später bestätigt, als der König der Elben, Legolas' Vater, ihnen entgegentrat, um sie zu begrüßen. Sein sonst so würdevolles und gütiges Gesicht war gezeichnet von Sorge und bitterer Entschlossenheit und Frodo konnte es kaum abwarten, bis sie endlich die formelle Begrüßung beendet hatten.  
Thranduil unterzog sie alle mit einem prüfenden Blick und als Arwen ihm den Grund für ihr Kommen erzählt hatte, seufzte er und sah sie wehmütig an.  
"Dann ist es also wahr! Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet meine Befürchtungen zerstreuen, als mit meine Kundschafter von eurem Erscheinen berichteten."  
Thranduil machte eine Pause und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, als er den Kopf hob und zu sprechen begann, konnten sich alle nur noch mit Mühe zusammennehmen.

"Gestern kam eine Horde Orks an den Rand von Düsterwald und überbrachte eine Nachricht, die nur für mich bestimmt war. Sie war von zwei Zauberern namens Pallando und Alatar, die mir mitteilten, dass sie Legolas in ihrer Gewalt hätten und ich sein Leben nur retten könnte, wenn sich mein Volk ihnen unterwerfen würde. Ansonsten würden sie uns angreifen und dieses Reich mit Gewalt an sich reißen!"  
Arwen blickte den Elbenkönig völlig bestürzt an und ihre Stimme zitterte bei ihren Worten.  
"Aber Legolas war doch mit Aragorn unterwegs! Haben sie etwas über ihn geschrieben? Sind sie beide in ihrer Gewalt?"  
Thranduil schwieg einen Moment, der ihnen wie Stunden vor kam, doch endlich begann er leise zu sprechen.  
"Sie schrieben, dass ich erst gar keine Hilfe aus Gondor anfordern bräuchte! König Elessar könne mir nicht mehr helfen...! Er..., er..."  
"Was? Was ist mit ihm? Nun sagt es uns schon!" Sam war erzürnt auf den Elben zugegangen und sah den König herausfordernd an.  
Thranduil schluckte und suchte Arwens Blick.  
"Er ist... in den Abgrund gestürzt. Er ist tot..."  
"Nein!" Frodo wurde von seiner Trauer übermannt und sprang auf die Füße, packte Thranduil und schüttelte ihn, der ohne sich zu wehren vor ihm im Gras saß.  
"Das ist nicht wahr! Ihr lügt, und diese Zauberer ebenfalls!" Tränen verschleierten Frodos Blick und Arwen gelang es nur mühsam, seine Hände von den Schultern des Königs zu lösen. Sie zog ihn in ihre Arme und er fühlte, wie ihre Tränen auf seine Stirn perlten.  
Auch die übrigen Gefährten waren ungläubig in sich zusammengesunken, unfähig, auch nur noch eine Regung zu zeigen. Selbst Faramir schluckte schwer, doch dann fing er sich wieder und richtete sich an Eomer. Was er jedoch im Gesicht des Freundes erblickte, ließ ihn erstarren.  
Er zeigte nicht die kleinste Regung von Trauer, sondern hatte seine Lippen zu einem freudigen Lächeln verzogen und in seinen Augen stand eisige Kälte, die Faramir frösteln ließ.

In diesem Moment zweifelte er das erste Mal an seinem Vorwurf gegenüber Aragorn, denn sein Verlust schmerzte ihn zutiefst und er dachte an die vielen gemeinsamen Stunden zurück, die sie zusammen erlebt hatten.  
Aragorn war es auch gewesen, der ihm geheilt hatte und ihm somit einen qualvollen Tod erspart hatte und dank ihm war auch Eowyn geheilt worden. Durch ihn war es ihm vergönnt gewesen, sie kennen und lieben zu lernen und er begriff nun, dass sie Aragorn nur verteidigt hatte, weil sie ebenfalls diese Dankbarkeit für ihn empfand. Auch Liebe, aber die für einen Freund, dem sie ihr Leben verdankte. Wie hatte Faramir nur jemals an Aragorn zweifeln können? Wie oft hatte er sein Bedauern über Boromirs Tod geäußert und sich von Faramir erzählen lassen, wie er als Bruder gewesen war! Das war echtes Interesse gewesen und keine Fragen aus Pflichtgefühl.  
Plötzlich wurde Faramir bewusst, wen er verloren hatte und in seinem Inneren schien eine Mauer einzustürzen, die alle seine Gefühle wie eine Welle über ihm zusammenbrechen ließ.  
Er sank auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Niemand bemerkte, wie Eomer sich von der Gruppe entfernte und zwischen den Bäumen in Richtung Mordor verschwand.

Wie sie in ihre Unterkünfte gelangt waren, konnten sie nicht mehr sagen. Stumm saßen die Freunde zusammen, darum bemüht, ihre Fassung wieder zu erlangen.  
Arwen war zu Thranduil gebracht worden, wo er sie so gut es ging versorgt hatte und schließlich war sie in tiefen Schlaf gesunken.  
Faramir ging als einziger unruhig in dem Gewölbe aus Blättern und Ästen hin und her, seine Gedanken um Eowyn kreisend. Wo steckte sie nur? War sie auch gefangen genommen worden? Hatte sie die beiden Freunde überhaupt schon erreicht, als sie überfallen wurden?  
Er wurde fast wahnsinnig vor Sorge um sie und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, sich gedankenlos auf die Suche zu machen.

Frodo ließ seinen tränenverschleierten Blick über die Freunde schweifen und trotz seiner Trauer konnte er erkennen, dass sich eine Veränderung bei ihnen vollzogen hatte. Merry und Pippin hatten sich wieder vertragen, Gimli sorgte sich um Legolas und Faramir stand eine ehrliche Trauer, aber auch Schuldgefühl im Gesicht, das ihn wohl immer begleiten würde, denn er konnte Aragorn nun nicht mehr um Verzeihung bitten.  
Aragorns Tod hatte den Bann gebrochen, der von den Zauberern auf sie gelegt worden war, doch es war einfach zu spät und der Preis, den sie hatten zahlen müssen, war viel zu hoch gewesen.

Aragorn, dachte Frodo bestürzt. Er würde den Freund nie wieder sehen! Der Schock saß so tief, dass ihn selbst das Luftholen schmerzte. Seine Augen brannten, doch er hatte keine Träne mehr in seinem Inneren, um sie zu befeuchten und so schloss er die Augen, um sich Linderung zu verschaffen. Irgendwann überkam ihn die Müdigkeit und er glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	7. Chapter 7

Zwölfter Abschnitt

Legolas erwachte, als er unsanft auf den Boden aufschlug und brauchte einen Moment, um wieder richtig zur Besinnung zu gelangen. Er wollte sich auf den Rücken rollen, doch bei der ersten Bewegung schoss ihm ein Schmerz durch den Körper, der all seine Anstrengungen zunichte machte.  
Seine Arme waren taub, aber seine Schultern waren so lange verrenkt gewesen, dass sie bei der kleinsten Drehung aus den Gelenken zu springen drohten.  
Sein Oberkörper brannte und nur schwerfällig hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb. Wie tausend Nadelstiche brannte das Licht in seinen Augen, doch allmählich gewöhnte er sich an die Helligkeit und er erfasste Gandalf, der immer noch in dem Pegel aus Licht gefangen war und ihn erleichtert ansah.

Die Orks hatten ihre Aufgabe erledigt und verließen das Zimmer wieder, aber nicht, ohne dem Elb noch einige Tritte mitzugeben und ihm den Fuß zu verdrehen, als sie ihn wieder an den Eisenring ketteten. Legolas keuchte unter der rauen Behandlung und war froh, als sie endlich von ihm abließen. Die Türe wurde knallend ins Schloss geworfen und sie hörten, wie ein Riegel vorgeschoben wurde. Erst als sich die Schritte entfernten, begann Gandalf zu sprechen.  
"Wie fühlst du dich, mellon nin?"  
Legolas lachte gequält auf und kämpfte sich auf die Knie, um sich an der Wand anzulehnen.  
"Die Schmerzen sind nichts, im Vergleich zu der Pein meines Herzen! Aragorn..."  
"Ich weiß, Legolas! Pallando hat es Freude bereitet, mir von seinem Tod zu berichten, doch ich hatte bis zuletzt die Hoffnung, es würde nicht stimmen, bis sie dich hierher brachten."  
"Es ist wahr, doch es ist meine Schuld! Ich..."  
"Nein Legolas! Dich trifft nicht die geringste Schuld! Mache dir keine Vorwürfe, denn du konntest nichts daran ändern! Es war Aragorns Entscheidung, für dich sein Leben zu lassen! Ich bin mir sicher, er würde es immer wieder tun, wenn er die Wahl hätte!"  
Legolas ließ dennoch den Kopf hängen, unfähig etwas darauf zu erwidern. Ohne sein eigenes Zutun tauchten wieder die Bilder des Kampfes vor ihm auf und er schloss erneut die Augen.

Aragorn tupfte vorsichtig das Blut von Eowyns Arm und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sie dazu bringen konnte, ihn hier alleine zu lassen und nach Düsterwald zu reiten, um Verstärkung zu holen. Diese Entscheidung hatte er vor wenigen Minuten gefällt, denn es schien ihm das Sicherste zu sein. Sie mussten die Pferde finden, damit Eowyn so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen konnte, denn er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was mit Legolas und Gandalf geschehen mochte, wenn die Warg-Reiter und Orks nicht zurückkehrten und was ihnen selbst dann bevorstand. Es reichte, wenn Faramir ihm die Schuld an Boromirs Tot gab, er wollte nicht auch noch Eowyns Tot auf dem Gewissen haben.  
Er wickelte, nach der Reinigung der Wunde, ein Stück Tuch um ihren Arm und sie bemühte sich sichtlich, den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Seine eigenen Verletzungen schmerzten nicht weniger, aber das musste warten. Geschickt verknotete er die Enden des Verbands und blickte zu Eowyn auf.

"Unsere einzige Chance die wir noch haben, sind die Elben! Du musst nach Düsterwald reiten und sie um Hilfe bitten!"  
Wie er befürchtet hatte, widersprach sie ihm umgehend.  
"Ich werde nicht ohne dich reiten! Alleine hast du überhaupt keine Möglichkeit, dich zu verteidigen! Nicht in deiner Verfassung!"  
"Eowyn! Du musst das tun! Ohne mich bist du viel schneller und ich kann deine Spuren verwischen, damit sie dir nicht folgen können!"  
Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber dann sah sie seinen entschlossenen Blick und schloss ihn wieder. Sie sah auch ein, dass er recht hatte, aber wie sollte sie es sich verzeihen, wenn ihm dann etwas geschah?  
"Lass mich wenigstens deine Wunden versorgen! So werde ich dich nicht zurück lassen!"  
Er nickte zustimmend und Eowyn begann sogleich mit ihrer Arbeit. Sein Schwertarm sah furchtbar aus und sie konnte sich nur wundern, dass er überhaupt in der Lage gewesen war, sie zu verbinden. Ein tiefer Riss verlief von der Elle bis an sein Handgelenk und sein Hemd war durchtränkt mit Blut. Bei der kleinsten Berührung zuckte er zusammen und stieß geräuschvoll die Luft aus. Sie bemühte sich, ihm so wenige Qualen wie möglich zu bereiten und atmete selber erleichtert auf, als sie ihn verbunden hatte.  
Sein Bein war leichter zu versorgen, aber sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass ihm das Gehen alleine schon Schmerzen bereitete, zumal an der gleichen Seite auch die Stichwunde des Dolchs war. Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, was er für eine leichte Beute abgeben würde.

Ihre letzte Hoffnung, sie würden die Pferde ohnehin nicht finden, wurde zerschlagen, denn es genügte ein Pfiff von Aragorn, hell und durchdringend, da kam Brego auch schon angetrabt, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Stute. Innerlich fluchte sie lästerlich, denn jetzt gab es keine Ausrede mehr, hier zu bleiben.  
Nachdem er ihr in den Sattel geholfen hatte, legte er noch einmal seine Hand auf ihre.  
"Reite schnell und sorge dich nicht um mich!"  
Noch bevor sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte, gab er ihrem Pferd einen Schlag auf die Flanken und die Stute trabte davon.

Erst, als sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand, gab er endlich seine mühsam bewahrte Haltung auf und sank kraftlos zu Boden. Er lehnte seinen Oberkörper gegen einen Felsen und streckte sein schmerzendes Bein aus, wobei er sich bemühte, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Brego kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu und seine Nüstern streiften sacht seine Wangen, dann stupste er seinen Herrn an, um ihn zum Weitergehen aufzufordern.

"Ja, Brego! Wir werden sofort weiter reiten. Lass mir nur noch einen Augenblick um zu verweilen."

Aragorn hob die Hand und klopfte dem Tier auf den Hals, dann seufzte er und zog sich am Halfter in die Höhe. Irgendwie schaffte er es in den Sattel und Brego setzte sich ohne weitere Aufforderung in Bewegung.

Während sich langsam die Sonne herabsenkte, kehrten Aragorns Gedanken auf seine nächsten Schritte zurück. Er wollte sich so weit wie möglich an die Festung heranschleichen und versuchen, ungesehen einzudringen, um sich dann auf die Suche nach Legolas und Gandalf zu machen. Alleine konnte er sich besser verbergen und die Wachen umgehen und er hoffte inständig, dass er bis dahin nicht von dem Benutzer des Palantir entdeckt werden würde. Dies war ein unkalkulierbares Risiko, dass er eingehen musste, wenn er die Freunde befreien wollte. Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja, sich solange zu verbergen, bis Verstärkung aus Düsterwald kam, die den Feind ablenken würde und er konnte sie befreien, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Eins war sicher, was auch immer geschehen mochte, er würde alles versuchen, um Gandalf und Legolas zu finden.

Pallando wusste nicht, ob er sich nun freuen sollte, oder vor Wut schäumen. Eomer sandte ihm gute Nachrichten, denn durch die Nachricht von Aragorns Tod hatten die verbliebenen Gefährten all ihren Kampfwillen verloren, niedergeschmettert durch den unersetzbaren Verlust, den sie erlitten hatten und betäubt durch die tiefe Trauer. Von ihnen hatte er nichts mehr zu befürchten und die Elben würden ebenfalls nicht wagen, einen Angriff zu führen, solange er ihren Prinzen in seiner Gewalt hatte.

Gandalf würde außerdem nicht mehr lange zögern, sich ihnen anzuschließen, denn er hatte schon jetzt fast seinen Widerstand aufgegeben, als er gesehen hatte, wie sehr dieser Elb gelitten hatte. Es hätte wahrlich nicht mehr lange gedauert, aber Pallando hatte aufhören müssen, denn sonst wäre ihm der Elb wahrscheinlich schon bei der ersten Folterung unter den Händen weggestorben und das konnte er noch nicht riskieren. Wer wusste schon, wozu er dieses Spitzohr noch brauchen würde?

So hatte er zähneknirschend aufhören müssen, kurz bevor der Zauberer nachgegeben hätte, davon war er überzeugt.

Doch diese erbärmlichen Orks hatten schon wieder versagt und das, obwohl sie in der Überzahl gewesen waren, noch dazu mit den Wargen, auf denen sie ritten! Aber dieser König war viel zu waghalsig und tollkühn und selbst diese Frau hatte sich dem Kampf mit allem Mut entgegen geworfen und trotz einigen Verletzungen hatten sie es geschafft. Zu allem Übel, war sie jetzt auch noch auf dem Weg nach Düsterwald, aber er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie dort niemals eintreffen würde. Wenn die Gefährten erst erfahren würden, dass König Elessar noch lebte, würden sie von neuer Hoffnung beflügelt und somit unberechenbar sein. Wer weiß, was sie dann unternehmen würden! Aber er hatte die wenigen Uruk-hai ausgesandt, die sich ihm unterworfen hatten und ihr Hauptmann war um einiges gerissener als diese einfältigen Orks! Außerdem hatte er einen guten Köder! Der Herr Eomer würde sie in den Hinterhalt locken und dieses Weib einfangen und sie hierher bringen. Noch eine Geisel, die ihm nützlich sein könnte.

Für diesen König Elessar hatte er ganz andere Pläne. Bisher hatte ihn nur eine Sache kampfunfähig gemacht und Pallando hatte noch genug Kraft in sich, sie erneut anzuwenden. Das Feuer des Palantir würde Aragorn in die Knie zwingen und dann konnten ihn selbst die Orks überwältigen. Es würde ihn selbst zwar auch schwächen, da sich der König nicht durch einen Blick in seinen eigenen Stein bannen ließ, aber er konnte ihn trotzdem binden, durch das Feuer des Palantir, das noch immer in geringen Mengen durch seine Adern floss, auch wenn es ihm nicht mehr zu schaffen machte! Pallando musste nur seinen ganzen Willen auf ihn richten, dann konnte er es wieder in ihm entfachen, heiß und glühend, wie sein Ursprung, aus den Tiefen des Schicksalsberges.

Eine Woge der Zufriedenheit überkam ihn und er machte sich auf den Weg hinunter in das Verließ, um sich die Gefangenen noch einmal vorzunehmen. König Elessar konnte noch warten. Es würde leichter sein, wenn er näher an der Festung war und mit Hilfe des Steins würde er ihn schnell ausgemacht haben!

Die Uruk-hai lagen bereits auf der Lauer nach der Frau und so blieb ihm noch genügend Zeit, um etwas mit dem Elben zu spielen...

Dreizehnter Abschnitt

Eowyn hatte fast den Fuß des Berges erreicht, was sie beträchtliche Mühe gekostet hatte und ihre Gedanken von ihren Sorgen um Aragorn abgelenkt hatte. Sie hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass er sich nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen gehalten hatte, aber es hatte keinen Sinn gemacht, mit ihm über sein Vorhaben zu streiten. Sie kannte niemanden, der auch nur annähernd so stur sein konnte wie er! Höchstens sich selbst, doch einer Auseinandersetzung mit ihr wäre er nicht gewachsen gewesen und er würde seine verbliebenen Kräfte noch brauchen. Sie hatte seine Wunden versorgt und ihm den Streit erspart, mehr hatte sie nicht tun können, außer nachzugeben und sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Ihr Arm schmerzte mit jedem Pulsschlag und ihr Herz raste von der Anstrengung des Abstiegs. Aber nur noch einen Vorsprung der Felsen galt es zum Umrunden, dann wäre sie auf ebenen Gelände und könnte endlich zum Galopp ansetzen!

Nach wenigen Metern erreichte sie die Biegung des Pfads und wollte gerade ihrem Pferd die Sporen geben, als sie einen Reiter in einiger Entfernung ausmachte.

Sie hätte ihn selbst in völliger Finsternis erkannt und ihr Herz machte einen Freudensprung vor Erleichterung. Eomer! Jetzt konnte sie ihm die Nachrichten mitteilen und sich umgehend wieder zu Aragorn begeben, um ihm beizustehen. Was für eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, dass er jetzt hier war!

Dieser Gedanke ließ sie jedoch mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne halten. Was machte er nur so mutterseelenallein in dieser gefährlichen Gegend, bei Einbruch der Nacht? Oder waren vielleicht die anderen irgendwo in der Nähe? Vielleicht sogar schon mit Verstärkung der Elben?

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Umgebung gleiten und machte einige Gestalten in der Dunkelheit aus, die etwas hinter Êomer her gingen.

Sie zögerte und kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen, um die Gestalten besser ausmachen zu können. Es waren ungefähr zwanzig, alle groß und breitschultrig und ganz und gar nicht von so zierlicher Statur der Elben. Je näher sie kamen, desto lauter vernahm sie die stampfenden Schritte, ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass es sich keinesfalls um die leichtfüßigen Waldbewohner handelte. Aber es war einfach zu dunkel, um sie klar erkennen zu können.

Sie war hin und her gerissen, unfähig zu entscheiden, was sie tun sollte, denn ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich sie.

Gerade als sie sich dazu entschließen wollte, ihm entgegen zu reiten und die Hand hob, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, erstarrte sie mitten in der Bewegung.

Uruk-hai! Jetzt konnte sie die Horde klar erkennen, die sich Eomer näherte. Sah er die drohende Gefahr denn nicht? Konnte er sie nicht hören, wo es ihr doch bis hierhin gelang? Sie musste ihn auf die Bedrohung aufmerksam machen und ohne weiter zu überlegen stürmte sie vorwärts, wobei sie sich immer noch fragte, warum ihr Bruder nicht schon längst auf die Truppe aufmerksam geworden war.

Schnell hatte sie eine beträchtliche Entfernung hinter sich gebracht und rief verzweifelt eine Warnung aus und mit Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass er seinen Ritt beschleunigte.

Erst als er nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war, konnte sie sein Gesicht erkennen und zog viel zu heftig an den Zügeln, um ihr Pferd zum Stehen zu bringen. Das war nicht das Gesicht ihres Bruders, was sie kannte! Eiskalt blickte er sie an, ein zynisches Lächeln verzog seine Lippen. Als er sah, dass sie in Panik ihre Stute wenden wollte, trieb er sein Tier zur Eile an und noch bevor sie wieder genug Geschwindigkeit aufgenommen hatte, holte er sie ein.

In vollem Galopp sprang er aus dem Sattel und bekam sie zu fassen. Mit einem Ruck wurde sie aus dem Sattel gerissen und prallte heftig auf dem Boden auf. Das Gewicht ihres Bruders landete mit voller Wucht auf ihr und presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Einen Moment lähmte sie der Schmerz, doch dann wurde ihre Wut so groß, dass es ihr ungeahnte Kräfte verlieh. Sie gab Êomer einen heftigen Schlag gegen die Schulter, dem es noch nicht gelungen war, ihre Hände zu packen und versuchte sich unter ihm heraus zu winden.

Doch wie bereits in Kindertagen, war sie seinen Kräften hilflos unterlegen. Er fing den Schwung ihres Schlages ab und mit einem mühelosen Satz war er wieder über ihr. Sein Lachen schallte in ihren Ohren, dass fast hysterisch klang vor Freude.

Vergeblich versuchte sie einen erneuten Fluchtversuch und Tränen der Wut traten ihr in die Augen und schließlich überkam sie Gewissheit. Eomer hatte die Seiten gewechselt! Er würde sie erbarmungslos an den Feind ausliefern, seine eigene Schwester!

"Eomer! Bitte! Was tust du? Lass mich los!" wimmerte sie, doch seine Hände schlossen sich immer fester um ihre Gelenke und sein Gewicht drückte sie nieder. Irgendwann verließen sie die Kräfte und sie erschlaffte unter seinem Griff und genau in diesem Moment tauchte das schreckliche Gesicht eines Uruk-hais über Êomers Schulter auf und sie wusste, sie war verloren...

Gandalf spürte die kommende Gefahr bereits, noch bevor Legolas die Schritte auf dem Gang vernahm, und es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden die Türen aufgestoßen und Pallando war mit wenigen Schritten vor Gandalf. Unwillkürlich straffte der Zauberer die Schultern und machte sich auf das Schrecklichste gefasst. Er konnte die Unruhe fühlen, die von Legolas Besitz ergriff und nahm sich vor, Pallando so lange wie möglich von dem Elb abzulenken, der noch lange nicht fähig war, weitere Qualen zu ertragen.

Pallandos Blick fixierte Gandalf aber nur kurz, eine stumme Aufforderung, sich endlich zu unterwerfen, aber er gab ihm auch keine wirkliche Gelegenheit, denn noch während er seinen Blick abwandte, richtete er die Hand auf Legolas und eine unsichtbare Macht traf den Elb und stieß ihn gegen die scharfkantige, raue Oberfläche der Wand.

Legolas keuchte auf und sein Gesicht verkrampfte sich, wobei er die Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlang, der ohnehin noch geschmerzt hatte und nun zu zerspringen drohte.

Sehnsüchtig richtete Gandalf den Blick auf seinen Stab, den er zwar schon ein beträchtliches Stück auf sich zu bewegt hatte, aber immer noch unerreichbar für ihn war. Und selbst wenn es ihm gelang, ihn bis an seine Füße zu lenken, so bestand immer noch die Frage, ob er ihn auch unbeschadet durch den Lichtkegel zu fassen bekam. Darin ruhte aber die ganze Hoffnung von ihm und auch von Legolas, wobei der Zauberer vermutete, dass nur das dem Freund die Kraft gab, die Folterungen durchzustehen.

Pallando ging auf Legolas zu und ballte dabei seine Hand langsam zur Faust, was bewirkte, dass sich der Brustkorb des Elben scheinbar zusammenzog und ihm jede Möglichkeit des Atmens versagte. Er schnappte nach Luft, aber ebenso plötzlich wie diese Qualen begonnen hatten, wurden sie auch von einer Handbewegung beendet.

Legolas sank in sich zusammen und zog rasch die Luft in seine Lungen, in kurzen, heftigen Stößen. Schweiß rann an seinen Schläfen entlang seine Augen zeigten den Ausdruck von unendlicher Erschöpfung.

Pallando schien das nur noch zu mehr Folterung anzuspornen wieder reichte ein Drehung seiner Hand, um den Freund auf die Füße zu ziehen, sodass er aufrecht vor dem Magier stand. Wilde Entschlossenheit blitzte jedoch plötzlich in Legolas' Augen auf, als Pallando auf ihn zu kam und man konnte sehen, wie er gegen die unsichtbare Macht ankämpfte. Als Pallando in seine Reichweite gelangte, spannten sich alle Muskeln von Legolas an und er versuchte, den kommenden Schlag abzuwehren. Kurz konnte Gandalf erkennen, die der Elb über die Gewalt seines eigenen Körpers mit dem Magier rang, doch dieses Kräftemessen war ein auswegloser Versuch, den Legolas mehr kostete, als er zu geben imstande war. Mit doppelter Wucht traf der berührungslose Schlag den Freund und er wurde herumgerissen, schlug der Länge nach auf den Boden und rutschte weiter, bis er gegen die Wand schlug. Sein Hinterkopf prallte gegen einer der scharfen Kannten und als er regungslos liegen blieb, breitete sich eine Blutlache unter seinem Kopf aus.

Gandalf stockte der Atem und sein eigenes Blut gefror ihm in den Adern, während er Legolas' Namen rief. Pallando lachte mit soviel Hass auf, wie Gandalf es noch nie zuvor vernommen hatte und er senkte in purer Verzweiflung den Blick und sandte ein Stoßgebet an die Valar, doch er glaubte nicht mehr an ihren Beistand. Es war ohnehin zu spät...

Die Nacht näherte sich ihrem Ende und noch eher die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über das trostlose Land warf, quälte Aragorn sich von seinem Lager hoch, um seinen Weg fort zu setzen. Er war bis spät in die Nacht geritten, weil er die Hoffnung gehegt hatte, in der Dunkelheit nicht von dem Palantir erfasst werden zu können und hatte erst Halt gemacht, als der Weg vor seinen Augen vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung verschwamm.

An Schlaf war jedoch nicht zu denken gewesen, denn er hatte all seine Sinne darauf verwandt, die kleinste Veränderung seiner Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen, was sich aufgrund seiner schmerzenden Wunden als äußerst schwierig erwiesen hatte.

Dennoch gönnte er sich keinerlei weiteren Aufschub und setzte seinen Ritt umgehend fort, nachdem er seine Sachen eingesammelt hatte und sie sicher verstaut hatte.

Bereits nach einer Stunde war er gezwungen abzusteigen, was ihm einen gemurmelten Fluch entlockte, denn der Pfad war so steinig und uneben, dass Brego keinen sicheren Tritt mehr fand und er ihn nun führen, oder zurücklassen musste. Er entschied sich für letzteres und löste sein Bündel, dass er sich über Kopf und Arm streifte, um es quer über seine Brust zu tragen. Er war gezwungen, sein Schwert an die andere Seite seines Gürtels zu hängen, damit es nicht ständig gegen den verletzten Schenkel schlug, der den Marsch ohnehin schon qualvoll genug gestalten würde.

Als er alle notwendigen Dinge aus den Satteltaschen geholt hatte, streichelte er Brego über den Nasenrücken und lehnte dann seine Stirn kurz dagegen, wobei er dem Tier elbische Worte des Abschieds zuflüsterte. Brego schnaubte kurz und nachdem er ihn aus seinem Griff entließ, trottete er auf dem Pfad zurück. Aragorn war sich sicher, dass das Tier den Weg nach Düsterwald problemlos finden würde, sein Instinkt würde es führen.

Weitere drei Stunden vergingen, in denen sich Aragorn durch die Bergpfade kämpfte, die oft gefährlich nah am Abgrund entlang führten, oder über rutschige Geröllhaufen aus Steinbrocken.

Er hatte sich gerade einen riesigen Ausläufer umrundet, als er ein Kribbeln im Nacken fühlte und sich die dort befindlichen Härchen aufrichteten. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und setzte seinen Weg fort, aber seine Augen suchten wachsam die Umgebung ab, ohne jedoch das Geringste zu entdecken.

Erst nahm er die Veränderung in sich selbst nicht wahr, so sehr konzentrierte er sich auf seine Umwelt, doch dann spürte er sie umso heftiger. Sein Blut fing Feuer, entfacht in seiner rechten Schulter und begann durch seine Adern zu rasen, mit einer immer größeren Intensität. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich zu kurzen heftigen Stößen und er begann unter der Hitze zu schwanken, machte einen Schritt vorwärts, um sich an einem Felsbrocken abzustützen, bevor ihm der Boden gänzlich unter den Füßen weg glitt. Das innere Feuer wand sich um seine Arme, schnitt wie messerscharfe Klingen in seine Haut und er keuchte vor Schmerz.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und bedeckte sie mit seiner Hand, denn der Schlag seines Herzen hallte dröhnend in seinem Kopf wieder und er befürchtete schon, er würde jeden Moment zerspringen.

Aragorn zog die Hand von den Augen und wünschte sofort, er hätte es nicht getan. Alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen und die Ränder seines Blickfeldes zerflossen.

Wie war das möglich? Nach der letzten Benutzung durch den Palantir waren die Feuer verloschen und wieder abgekühlt und er hatte ihn nicht wieder benutzt, geschweige denn bei sich! Und trotzdem wurde er wieder von seinen Flammen erfasst!

Welche dunkle Magie war hier nur am Werk, die solche Kräfte besaß? Aragorn war sich sicher, dass der Palantir beobachtet wurde und der Benutzer diese sengende Hitze hervorrief, doch was er auch versuchen mochte, es gab kein Entrinnen. Obwohl er wusste, dass er niemanden entdecken würde, schweifte sein Blick gehetzt über seine Umgebung. Er glaubte, sich nähernde Schatten zu sehen und wollte Anduril ziehen, doch seine Hand griff ins Leere, da das Schwert nicht an seinem gewohnten Platz war. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, schlossen sich die Schatten zusammen und er fühlte feste Griffe, die seine Arme packten, doch er vermochte sich nicht zu rühren. An seinen Haaren wurde sein Kopf in den Nacken gerissen und er schmeckte eine bittere Flüssigkeit auf seinen Lippen und er presste sie in einer letzten Anstrengung zusammen, doch er fühlte sie bereits seinen Rachen herab rinnen und eine Woge der Finsternis schlug über ihm zusammen.


	8. Chapter 8

Vierzehnter Abschnitt

Frodo hastete über die scharfen, kantigen Klippen und Geröllhaufen auf die Festung zu und konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf die Gruppe erhaschen, die zu Pferde durch das große, eiserne Tor ritt. Vor einem der Uruk-hai saß eine Frau, deren langes, blondes Haar kurz vom Wind erfasst wurde und um ihr Gesicht wehte. Eowyn! Der Griff des Kriegers hielt sie erbarmungslos gefangen, wobei er sie fast zerquetschte und sie gab schließlich auf.

Was Frodo bei einem weiteren Reiter entdeckte, ließ ihn mitten in seinem Lauf verharren, denn ein lebloser Körper hing vor ihm über das Pferd, dessen Hände und Beine gefesselt waren. Hoffnung durchflutete ihn, die durch das Aufblitzen eines Rings, am Finger der linken Hand des Bewusstlosen, noch verstärkt wurde. Aragorn, flüsterte er zu sich selbst und er wiederholte den Namen wieder und wieder, bis er ihn lautstark über die Berge hinweg schrie...!

"Herr Frodo! Herr Frodo! Wach auf! Du hast geträumt!" Sam rüttelte ihn unsanft aus dem Schlaf und in seinem Gesicht stand Furcht und Sorge. Frodo brauchte einen Moment, um seine Benommenheit abzuschütteln, doch die Bilder seines Traums blieben beharrlich in seinem Kopf.

Er fasste sich an die Stirn und blickte den Freund hilfesuchend an, als ob er ihm eine Erklärung geben könnte.

"Du hattest einen Alptraum, Herr Frodo! Du musst wohl von Streicher geträumt haben, denn du hast wieder und wieder seinen Namen gerufen und uns alle geweckt!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Frodo auch die anderen Hobbits, Gimli und Faramir, die besorgt an seinem Lager standen. Er wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, doch im letzten Augenblick überlegte er es sich anders und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Es ist vorbei, Sam! Danke, dass du mich geweckt hast! Ihr könnt wieder schlafen gehen!"

Die Freunde warfen ihm noch einen fragenden Blick zu, aber nachdem Frodo ihnen noch einmal versicherte, dass es ihm gut ging, machten sie sich daran, wieder in ihre Betten zu klettern. Sam wollte ebenfalls aufstehen, aber Frodo hielt ihn zurück und warf noch einen prüfenden Blick auf die anderen, bevor er sicher war, dass sie niemand mehr hören konnte. Trotzdem flüsterte er, als er dann das Wort an Sam richtete.

"Ich habe wieder etwas in meinen Träumen gesehen, Sam! Ich glaube, Aragorn ist nicht tot! Er und Eowyn wurden gefangen, genau wie Gandalf und Legolas!"

Hastig erzählte er von seinem Traum und mit jedem Wort hellte sich die Miene des Freundes auf und er konnte kaum noch still sitzen.

"Aber warum hast du das denn nicht gleich erzählt, Herr Frodo! Lass uns das gleich den anderen erzählen! Sie werden sich darüber genau so freuen wie wir. Vor allem Arwen! Komm!"

"Nein, Sam! Warte! Ich kann das nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen! Vielleicht habe ich auch nur geträumt, was ich mir so von Herzen wünsche! Ich möchte auf keinen Fall falsche Hoffnungen wecken, nicht bevor ich sicher bin! Außerdem...

Ich habe noch nicht vergessen, was Faramir zu Aragorn gesagt hat! Ich glaube ihm zwar seine Trauer, aber Vorsicht ist trotzdem geboten! Wenn Aragorn noch lebt, will ich nicht die Schuld daran tragen, dass er verraten wird!"

Sam wollte etwas darauf erwidern, aber dann schloss er den Mund wieder und dachte kurz über Frodos Worte nach.

"Was willst du dann tun?" fragte er und fürchtete doch, die Antwort schon zu kennen, was sich auch im nächsten Moment als richtig erwies.

"Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber ich möchte dich bitten, mich nach Mordor zu begleiten! Ich muss herausfinden, ob es wahr ist, was ich geträumt habe, aber dafür benötige ich deine Hilfe!"

Sam lief ein Schauer über seinen Körper und er begann umgehend vor Furcht zu zittern. Mordor! Er hatte sich geschworen, nie wieder einen Fuß über dessen Grenzen zu setzen oder auch nur über den Fluss, der das Land von Gondor trennte. Alleine der Anblick des Schattengebirges reichte aus, um ihm die Landschaft wieder mit all ihren Erinnerungen vor Augen zu führen. Vor allen die Angst, die er um Frodo gehabt hatte, mehr noch als um sein eigenes Leben. Und jetzt wünschte sein Herr, dass er einfach wieder an den Ort zurückkehrte, an den Ort der Qualen, Ängste, Trostlosigkeit und ihres vermeintlichen Todes? Nein! Das konnte er nicht über sich bringen!

Aber gerade, als er Frodo zur Vernunft bringen wollte, tauchte das Gesicht von Streicher vor ihm auf. Er hatte sie furchtlos vor den Ringgeistern gerettet, ihnen bei vielen Gefahren beigestanden und, und das war das Wichtigste, er hatte Frodo das Leben gerettet! Und jetzt brauchten er und die anderen ihre Hilfe.

Frodo sah, wie die Gefühle in Sams Gesicht miteinander kämpften und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was für Gedanken jetzt in ihm kämpften. Er würde verstehen, wenn der Freund es nicht über sich bringen könnte, ihn zu begleiten. Ihm selbst jagte es eine Heidenangst ein, wenn er an das Land dachte und doch hatte er seinen Entschluss gefällt.

Plötzlich ergriff Sam seine Hand und sah ihn unverwandt an.

"Ich lasse dich nicht allein! Ich habe es einmal Gandalf versprochen und an diesem Versprechen halte ich fest! Wann brechen wir auf?"

Erleichterung durchflutete Frodo und er lächelte Sam dankbar an.

"So schnell wie möglich!"

Legolas schaffte es kaum, die Lider seiner Augen zu heben. Er war selbst zu schwach, seinen Körper zu fühlen, was in seinem Zustand als Erleichterung aufzufassen war, ihm aber auch Unruhe bereitete. Er zwang sich, die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken und eine vertraute Stimme, drang zu ihm, die ihn umgehend beruhigte.

"Bleibe liegen, Legolas! Es ist alles gut! Es wird dir bestimmt bald besser gehen!"

Langsam kehrte sein Gefühl mit einem Kribbeln in seine Glieder zurück und leider auch der Schmerz, doch er schaffte es, sich langsam hinzusetzen.  
Gandalf lächelte ihm so aufmunternd zu, wie er es eben vermochte, selber unendlich erleichtert, dass der Freund wieder zu sich gekommen war, aber er konnte nur zu gut sehen, welche Qualen er litt und hoffte, dass bald Rettung nahte. Doch er wusste auch, dass es nicht leicht werden würde die Magier zu besiegen, deshalb hing viel davon ab, ob es ihm gelingen würde, seinen Stab wieder zu erlangen. Seine ganze Kraft und Anstrengungen hatte er auf dieses Ziel gerichtet und er ging jetzt schon bis an die Grenzen seiner Fähigkeiten. Der Lichtkegel war von einer seltsamen Macht erfüllt, die es ihm nur unter der größten Mühe ermöglichte, seine Kräfte einzusetzen und nur weniger als die Hälfte davon trafen ihr Ziel und richteten nicht viel aus. Und wie er den Stab denn letztendlich durch das Licht erreichen sollte, darüber war sich Gandalf ebenfalls nicht im Klaren. Er konnte nur hoffen.

Legolas hatte den Blick unverwandt auf Gandalf und den Stab gerichtet und sah, wie er sich dem Freund Millimeter um Millimeter näherte. Er sah aber auch, dass es Gandalf viel Kraft kostete und er überlegte, wie er ihn unterstützen konnte und schließlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Erst ganz leise, dann aber immer kräftiger, begann er elbische Worte zu sprechen, alte Heilformeln aus Lórien. Die Worte erklangen bald wie von selbst, harmonisch und volltönend und wurden getragen von einer sanften Melodie, die bis zu Gandalf drang und er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie in ihn mit neuer Kraft füllten und seine Hoffnung steigerten.  
Er musste es schaffen und er würde es auch!

Eowyn hatte lange gegen die Verzweiflung angekämpft, aber nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass die Uruk-hai mit Aragorn über ihrer Schulter zu ihrer Gruppe gestoßen waren, hatte sich auch ihre letzte Hoffnung zerschlagen. Sie versuchte einen Blick auf Aragorn zu erhaschen, aber ihr Bewacher hielt sie so fest gepackt, dass sie nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, sich so weit herumzudrehen. Das, was sie jedoch erkennen konnte, beunruhigte sie jedoch zutiefst. Ein kleines Rinnsal Blut lief an seinem Bein entlang und färbte seine Hose, wobei hin und wieder kleine Tropfen auf die Erde fielen und er hing absolut bewegungslos über den Rücken des Pferdes.

Als sie die Festung erreichten, wurde sie vom Sattel gezerrt und einer der Krieger bohrte ihr fast seine Finger in den Arm, um sie so fest wie möglich zu halten. Sie konnte sehen, wie sie Aragorn vom Pferd zogen ihn einfach auf die Erde fallen ließen und der Hauptmann trat ihm brutal in die Rippen, nur um zu prüfen, ob er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Doch nicht die kleinste Regung zeigte sich und Eowyn wurde von Panik ergriffen. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, um zu ihm zu laufen, aber der Griff des Uruk-hais hielt sie unbarmherzlich umschlossen.  
Eomer trat in ihr Blickfeld und voller Wut und Zorn schrie sie ihn an, um wenigstens ihre Hilflosigkeit zu vertreiben.  
"Eomer! Wie kannst du nur tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie sie Aragorn zu Tode quälen! Tu endlich etwas, um diese Teufel davon abzuhalten! Hilf uns doch! Bitte! Er ist dein Freund und braucht dich jetzt!"  
Die einzige Reaktion von ihrem Bruder war ein abfälliger Blick in ihre Richtung, bevor er Anweisungen an die herannahenden Orks erteilte. Eowyn konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte, aber dann kam eine Gruppe auf sie zu und nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel, von dem sie wieder kein Wort verstand, da sie sich eher wie knurrende Laute anhörten, wurde sie auf das Hauptgebäude zu geschleift, begleitet von den krächzend lachenden Orks.  
"Eomer! Eomer!", sie schrie und wand sich hin und her, stemmte die Füße mit ihrer ganzen Kraft in die Erde, aber es nutzte alles nichts. Immer weiter entfernten sie sich von ihrem Bruder und Aragorn, der noch reglos auf dem kalten Boden lag und sein Anblick war das Letzte, was sie sah, als die großen, schwere Eichentüre hinter ihr geschlossen wurde.

Eomer blickte auf den Mann nieder, der vor ihm lag und musterte dessen Gesicht, das ihm auf einmal, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, seltsam vertraut vorkam. Doch noch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erklang eine machterfüllte Stimme hinter ihm und er fuhr herum. Alatar trat an Aragorn heran und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihn, dann wandte er sich an Eomer.  
"Ausgezeichnet! Gleich zwei unserer Feinde bringst du uns! Pallando und ich sind dir sehr dankbar, du hast uns großen Nutzen erwiesen! Geh, und schaffe den Mann in das obere Turmzimmer, danach komme zu uns, du sollst eine ganz besondere Belohnung erhalten!"  
"Sehr wohl, mein Gebieter!"  
Bei seinen Worten verbeugte er sich tief und wartete, bis der Magier den Hof verlassen hatte. Er erteilte den Orks weitere Befehle und sie packten den leblosen Körper und schleppten ihn weg.

Pallando hatte das ganze Geschehen vom Fenster aus verfolgt und als Alatar jetzt hinter ihn trat, drehte er sich mit einem zynischen Lächeln zu ihm um.  
"Alles läuft nach Plan mein Freund! Herr Eomer steht nun völlig unter unserem Bann und erkennt seine eigene Schwester schon nicht mehr! Wir haben den Zauberer und den Prinzen der Elben! Das bedeutet, dass uns das Elbenreich und Rohan schon sicher sind, Herr Faramir, der als Truchsess die Befehlsgewalt über Gondor hat, wird wohl auch nichts tun, was das Leben seiner Frau gefährden wird und jetzt da wir den König von Gondor haben…..!"  
Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, denn Alatar wusste auch so, dass sie damit ihren größten Trumpf besaßen. Selbst wenn sie sich ihnen jetzt noch widersetzten, konnten sie durch ihn alles erreichen, denn wenn ihr todgeglaubter König doch noch am Leben war, würden sie alles tun, um ihn zu befreien, dessen war sich Pallando sicher!

Frodo und Sam hatten Düsterwald noch in der Nacht heimlich verlassen und inzwischen schon ein beträchtliches Stück ihres Weges hinter sich gebracht, aber sie hatten noch etliche Meilen vor sich.  
Frodo wurde erstmals von Zweifel gepackt, ob ihr Plan sich auch durchführen ließ und ob sie nicht doch besser eine Nachricht hinterlassen hätten, aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät und umkehren würde er nicht. Je weiter sie ritten, desto sicherer wurde er nämlich auch, dass sein Traum ein Zeichen gewesen war und die Freunde dringend ihre Hilfe benötigten und diese Erkenntnis trieb ihn zu noch mehr Eile. Frodo hatte im Traum deutlich erkannt, dass sowohl Eowyn als auch Aragorn verletzt waren und er schimpfte sich selber einen Narren, dass sie sich von ihrer Trauer hatten abhalten lassen, sofort etwas zu unternehmen. Jetzt war wertvolle Zeit verloren, die vielleicht über das Gelingen oder Scheitern ihres Vorhabens entscheiden würde und vielleicht auch über Leben und Tod! Zwei Magier, die zu allem bereit waren, sollten sie nicht unterschätzen und ihre Stärke musste beträchtlich sein, wenn es ihnen gelungen war, Gandalf und Aragorn zu überwältigen!  
Wenn er an ihre Zauberkräfte dachte, wurde ihm ganz flau im Magen und er murmelte einen erzürnten Fluch, der ihn aber keinesfalls von seiner Angst ablenkte.  
"Hast du etwas gesagt, Herr Frodo?"  
Frodo schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah Sam an, der sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte.  
"Nein, nein, Sam. Ich habe nur laut nachgedacht!"  
"Ja, ich denke auch ständig an unsere Freunde, aber vor allem an Streicher! Ich wünsche mir so, dass du Recht hast und er noch lebt! Ich kann mir Gondor nicht mehr ohne ihn vorstellen!"  
Frodo musste lächeln, denn er wunderte sich schon sehr darüber, wie gut Sam ihn kannte und er genau gewusst hatte, dass er an die Freunde gedacht hatte.  
"Ach, Sam! Ich wünsche mir selbst nichts sehnlicher!"  
Er seufzte tief und die Hobbits verfielen wieder in Schweigen, doch beide waren von neuer Entschlossenheit erfüllt.

Fünfzehnter Abschnitt

Eowyn erblickte Gandalf, noch bevor sich die Türe ganz geöffnet hatte und ein Schauder überlief sie bei seinem Anblick. Es sah beängstigend aus, wie er dort in dem Lichtkegel schwebte, erbarmungslos aufrecht gehalten durch eine unsichtbare Kraft. Er wirkte völlig erschöpft und ausgemergelt und um Jahre gealtert, seine Haut von einer erschreckenden Blässe überzogen, die Augen geschlossen, doch sie sah auch Konzentration und Anspannung an ihm.  
Als Legolas in ihr Blickfeld geriet, keuchte sie erschrocken auf und diesmal konnte sie sich aus dem griff des Uruk-hai befreien und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm.  
"Bei den Valar!", murmelte sie, als sie mit den Fingerspitzen sacht über das geschundene Gesicht des Elben strich und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Ein Ork packte sie am Knöchel und fesselte sie neben Legolas an die Wand und dann verließ die Horde lautstark den Raum.  
Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Legolas zu und flüsterte seinen Namen, als sie dabei eine Hand auf seine Brust legte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da schlug er die Augen auf und war umgehend hellwach, als er Eowyn erblickte. Mit ihrer Hilfe richtete er sich auf und sie nahm jede Verletzung an ihm wahr, was ihr erneut die Zornesröte auf die Wangen trieb.  
"Eowyn! Wie kommst du denn hierher? Sind die anderen auch gefangen worden? Du bist ja verletzt!"  
"Das? Ach, das ist nichts! Aber dich haben sie ja ganz schön zugerichtet! Wer sind die überhaupt? Und was wollen sie von uns?"  
Kurz und knapp berichtete Legolas was geschehen war und sah sie dann aber bedrückt an und hielt inne. Wie sollte er ihr nur sagen, dass Aragorn nicht mehr lebte? Das er für ihn sein Leben geopfert hatte und nun am Grund einer Schlucht lag, wo eigentlich sein Körper liegen sollte!  
Sie schien zu merken, dass er ihr noch etwas Wichtiges verschwieg, wartete jedoch geduldig ab, bis er endlich die Kraft fand, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
"Eowyn…., es ist etwas geschehen, als wir nach Gandalf gesucht haben. Aragorn.., er ist, … er ist tot!"

Sie nahm diese Nachricht unglaublich gefasst auf und holte dann tief Luft, doch als sie zu sprechen begann, lag Ruhe und Zuversicht in ihrer Stimme und sie lächelte.  
"Nein, Legolas! Er lebt,…noch! Ich habe ihn gefunden! Er ist zwar verletzt, aber noch lebt er. Die Orks haben ihn ebenfalls hierher gebracht, aber uns dann getrennt. Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit ihm vorhaben, aber bestimmt nichts Gutes!"  
Ihre Worte hatten eine Vielzahl an Gefühlen in Legolas heraufbeschworen, angeführt von Freude, Erleichterung und Hoffnung, aber jetzt auch wieder Angst, Sorge und Zweifel.  
"Aber ich habe doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie er in den Abgrund gestürzt ist! Wie…? Ist er schwer verwundet?"  
Eowyn erzählte ihm rasch, wie es um Aragorn stand und auch, das sie von Wargen angegriffen worden waren, dabei versuchte sie aber ihre eigene Besorgnis zu unterdrücken, vor allem, nachdem sie Aragorn im Hof gesehen hatte. Um sich und Legolas abzulenken, ließ sie sich berichten, was mit ihm geschehen war und kramte dann in ihrem Bündel, dass sie immer noch bei sich trug, um seine Wunden notdürftig mit Athelas-Salbe zu versorgen.

Noch während sie sich um ihn kümmerte, fragte sie Legolas nach Gandalf und nach den Magiern und was sie über diese erfahren hatten. Der Elb berichtete alles, was er wusste und konnte ihre Sorge um Gandalf beschwichtigen und als ob der Zauberer es gehört hatte, erwachte er und bald hatten sie alle Neuigkeiten mit ihm ausgetauscht.  
Gandalf war nicht minder erfreut über die Nachricht, dass Aragorn noch lebte, aber er hatte ebenso wie Eowyn kein gutes Gefühl dabei, dass sie ihn nicht mit ihnen eingesperrt hatten. Sie stellte verschiedene Überlegungen an, doch sie fanden keine Erklärung, die ihre Sorgen auch nur ein wenig verringert hätte und so schwiegen sie bald.

Nach einer Weile richtete Gandalf jedoch noch einmal das Wort an Eowyn.  
"Dich scheint aber noch etwas zu beschäftigen, was du uns bis jetzt noch nicht erzählt hast! Es belastet dich sehr! Vielleicht verschafft es dir etwas Linderung, wenn du es uns mitteilst!"  
Er hatte seine Augen auf sie gerichtet und sein Gesichtsausdruck war sanft und mitfühlend, fast wie der ihres verstorbenen Onkels, wenn er in ihren Kindertagen an ihrem Bett gesessen hatte, wenn sie um ihre Eltern geweint und sich so alleine gefühlt hatte. Dann hatte er sie gehalten, bis sie erschöpft in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war und gerne würde sie sich jetzt in Faramirs Arme schmiegen, um sich dort den Trost zu holen, dessen sie so dringend bedurfte. Sie zögerte noch einen Augenblick, doch dann begann sie zu sprechen.  
"Eomer! Er hat uns verraten! Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist! Er ist es schuld, dass sie mich in ihre Gewalt bekommen haben, er hat mich in eine Falle gelockt! Es lässt ihn völlig kalt, dass sie uns so behandeln und er scheint sich nicht einmal bewusst zu sein, dass ich seine Schwester bin!"  
Sie konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten und verbarg ihr Gesicht schluchzend in ihren Händen, alle Anspannung der letzten Tage fielen von ihr ab und sie weinte hemmungslos.

Legolas wechselte einen bestürzten Blick mit Gandalf und dann legte er ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken, um sie ein wenig zu trösten. Etwas zu sagen vermochte auch er nicht, denn er konnte es selber nicht fassen. Eomer auf der Seite der Feinde? Wie konnte das nur sein? Was hatte ihn nur dazu getrieben?

Aragorn schwebte irgendwo zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und Erwachen und war kaum dazu fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Bilder schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, mal aus weiter Vergangenheit, mal aus den vergangenen Tagen, vom Auenland, aus Lórien und auch aus Gondor. Schließlich tauchte Arwens Gesicht vor ihm auf und ein warmes Gefühl der Zuneigung durchströmte ihn, dass ihn langsam erwärmte, sich über seinen Körper ausbreitete und die Kälte vertrieb. Erst genoss er die wohlige Wärme, doch dann stellte er fest, dass die Hitze auf ein unnatürliches Maß stieg, immer weiter und weiter, bis ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand und dennoch kletterte die Temperatur höher und verzehrte ihn bald innerlich. Er stöhnte auf und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, sich dessen bewusst, dass es kein Trugbild der Vergangenheit war, sondern die Gegenwart, die ihn erneut mit der Hitze erfüllte.  
Immer noch tobte das Feuer in ihm, dass durch den Palantir hervorgerufen war und quälte ihn, unbarmherzig und ohne sich abzukühlen, um ihm ein wenig Linderung zu verschaffen.  
Sein Blick war noch verzerrt, doch er konnte undeutlich seine Umgebung wahrnehmen, ein kleiner Raum, kreisrund und keinerlei Fenstern oder Türen. Er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie er hierhin gelangt war, doch als er sich langsam auf die Seite rollte, erwachte der Schmerz an seiner linken Seite erneut zum Leben und er erinnerte sich undeutlich an den Kampf und Sturz in den Abgrund, den Angriff der Warge und den Geschmack der bitteren Flüssigkeit.  
Ganz plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein scharfer, stechender Schmerz und er rang keuchend nach Luft, krümmte sich zusammen und sein Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen.

Gerade als er glaubte, der Schmerz und die unerträgliche Hitze würde ihm wieder die Besinnung rauben, drang eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme an sein Ohr, die jedoch sofort die Bedrohung erkennen ließ, die von ihr ausging.  
"Versuche erst gar nicht, dich dagegen zu wehren, es wird dir nichts nützen! Ich alleine kann dir die Linderung verschaffen, nach der du dich sehnst! Aber natürlich hat alles seinen Preis, König Elessar!"

Er wandte unter größter Anstrengung den Kopf und erkannte undeutlich einen Mann, gekleidet in eine dunkelblaue Robe, dessen schwarzes Haar bis über seine Schultern fiel und dessen Gesicht Aragorn sofort fesselte. Es trug Spuren eines hohen Alters und seine Züge waren von keinerlei Herzlichkeit oder Wärme gezeichnet. Aber das Erschreckendste waren seine Augen, die Aragorn, trotz seines verzerrten Blicks, klar sehen konnte. Sie waren von einem unnatürlichen hellen Grau, fast weiß, und strahlten eine solche Kälte und Unnachgiebigkeit aus, das ihm, trotz des Fiebers, ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Durchdringend haftete der Blick auf ihm und schien ihn zu durchbohren, erfüllt mit Hass, Zorn und vorherrschend Macht.  
Macht über die Armeen der Orks und Uruk-hai, über das umliegende, öde Land, über die Hitze und die Kälte und somit auch über Leben und Tod! Sein Leben! Seinen Tod!  
Aragorn spürte das mit einer solchen Gewissheit, dass er unweigerlich versuchte, sich ein Stück von dem Magier zu entfernen. Ja, es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Magie diesen Mann erfüllte, die zweifellos von Dunkelheit beherrscht wurde, nicht weniger gefährlich wie einst die von Sauron oder Saruman.  
Als Pallando die kümmerlichen Versuche des Königs sah, mit denen er versuchte sich von ihm zu entfernen, lachte er dröhnend auf und verringerte mühelos mit wenigen Schritten den Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
"Das wird dir nichts nützen, Elessar! Du wirst schon dafür bezahlen müssen, wenn du das hier überleben willst!"  
Aragorns Augen suchten die des Magiers und er strengte sich an, dem Blick dieses Mannes mit all seiner Kraft stand zu halten, als er jetzt keuchend eine Antwort gab.  
"Ich hege keinen Zweifel daran,...das der Preis sicherlich zu hoch sein wird! Ich werde nichts tun, um mein eigenes Leben zu retten, was euch auch nur im geringsten Macht über mich geben würde!"  
"Oh! Ich fürchte, die habe ich bereits über euch! Und das nicht nur mit dem Feuer, dass ich in euch hervorgerufen habe. Aber ich habe immer noch eure Freunde in meiner Gewalt! Und eure kleine, blonde Freundin! Was würde Herr Faramir wohl sagen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass ihr diesmal SIE alleine einer Herde Uruk-hai in die Hände geschickt habt?"

Seine Worte trafen Aragorn wie ein Schlag und er versuchte, die Fassung zu wahren, doch er schluckte schwer, denn nun wusste er, dass er verloren hatte!  
All seiner Kraft und Zuversicht beraubt, senkte er die Lider und seine Frage kam flüsternd.  
"Was verlangt ihr?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sechzehnter Abschnitt

Der Turm von Cirith Ungol hatte nichts von seinem erschreckenden, unheilsvollen Aussehen verloren und sowohl Frodo als auch Sam wurden bei seinem Anblick in eine längst vergangene Zeit zurück versetzt. Nie hatten sie es für möglich gehalten, dass sie diesen furchtbaren Ort noch einmal wieder sehen würden, aber jetzt standen sie dicht an die Mauer gepresst an seinem Fuß und vermochten sich nicht zu rühren, aus schier erdrückender Angst.  
"Wie hast du es nur vermocht, dich ganz allein zu überwinden, in diesen scheußlichen Turm zu gehen, Sam? Ich habe dich an meiner Seite und trotzdem schlottern meine Knie alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich diese Mauern noch einmal betreten soll!"  
"Kein Wunder, Herr Frodo! Sie beschwören ja auch in mir die grauenhaften Erinnerungen herauf und dich haben sie hier mehr als nur einmal gefoltert und Schmerzen bereitet! Aber damals war es der Gedanke, an genau dieses Elend, dass mich fast wie von selbst dazu trieb, einen Fuß vor den nächsten zu setzen!"  
Frodo schimpfte sich selbst einen Feigling, dass er trotz der Gedanken an die Freunde, die wahrscheinlich gerade das Gleiche durchmachten wie er damals, immer noch an Ort und Stelle verweilte, ohne einen Schritt vorwärts zu tun. Statt dessen legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte hinauf zu der Spitze des Turms, der sich drohend über ihm erhob und er fragte sich, wie sie es jemals schaffen sollten, bis dorthin zu gelangen, um die Freunde zu befreien, die sie genau dort vermuteten. Und selbst wenn sie dieses aussichtslose Unterfangen bewerkstelligen sollten, blieb immer noch der Rückweg, der sich als weitaus schwieriger erweisen könnte, je nach dem, in welcher Verfassung die Freunde sich befänden. Außerdem war es weitaus leichter, zwei kleine Hobbits vor unliebsamen Augen zu verbergen als etwa einen hochgewachsenen Elben oder einen Zauberer! Und wenn Aragorn und Eowyn wirklich verletzt waren, kamen sie gewiss nur langsam voran!

Frodo seufzte und zwang sich, den Blick wieder vom Turm zu nehmen, stieß sich unwillig von der Mauer ab und folgte Sam, der bereits einige Meter entfernt um die Biegung lauerte, um die Lage abzuschätzen.  
Überrascht stellten sie fest, dass sich keiner der Orks oder Uruk-hai an der Türe aufhielten und nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel wagten sie es, die sicheren Schatten zu verlassen und rannten über den Hof, weiter um den Turm herum und erreichten schließlich völlig aus der Puste den Eingang.

Der Treppenaufgang lag in absoluter Finsternis, aber Sam wurde mit aller Deutlichkeit an die Vergangenheit erinnert und fand mühelos den Weg, an weiteren Türen und Öffnungen vorbei, den nur spärlich erleuchteten Gang entlang.

Pallando hatte Aragorn wieder verlassen, doch seine Worte hallten noch immer wie ein Echo in der Turmkammer wieder. Er hatte Aragorn Bedenkzeit gegeben und das Fieber etwas sinken lassen, was ihm zumindest ermöglichte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Er hatte schon immer die Verantwortung für viele Menschenleben getragen, seit er sich mit Frodo auf die lange Reise des Ringkriegs begeben hatte, aber jetzt lastete die Bürde des Überlebens von ganz Mittelerde auf seinen Schultern und er verspürte plötzlich den Drang, sich zu bewegen. Er kämpfte sich auf die Beine und ignorierte die Schmerzen, als er durch den spärlich erleuchteten Raum hinkte. Er rieb sich den Nacken und schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Möglichkeiten abzuwägen.

Pallando hatte gefordert, dass er alle Lande von Mittelerde davon überzeugen sollte, sich dem Willen der blauen Zauberer zu unterwerfen und wenn es ihm gelang, würde er die Freunde frei lassen.  
Aber was wäre das für eine Freiheit? In einer Welt, in der nur noch Finsternis und Schrecken herrschen würde, mit umherstreifenden Orks, Uruk-hai und anderen furchterregenden Kreaturen, die die Menschen, Elben und Hobbits und anderen Völker ihren Launen aussetzen würden, mit Plünderungen, Schändungen und Gewalt, die ein friedvolles Leben praktisch unmöglich machten. Was wäre das für eine Zukunft? Und was wäre sein Leben und das seiner Freunde im Vergleich zu diesen Aussichten?  
Konnte er ein solches Schicksal für Mittelerde mit ruhigem Gewissen verantworten, um das Leben seiner Freunde zu retten und diese dann ein Leben mit diesen Aussichten führen lassen?  
Sein eigenes Leben war ohnehin verwirkt, da war er sich sicher und wenn er nicht die Völker zur Unterwerfung überzeugen würde, würden Pallando und Alatar ihren Kampf entfesseln, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen und viele Leben wären beendet, wenn es zum Krieg kam!

Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, der Preis war zu hoch und er war nicht bereit, weder den einen, noch den anderen zu bezahlen! Aber welche Wahl blieb ihm schon? Seine Möglichkeiten waren viel zu begrenzt, um etwas gegen die Magier zu unternehmen!  
Seine Hand ballte sich wütend zur Faust und sein Blick schweifte über den Boden der Kammer und blieb an der Falltüre hängen, durch die Pallando verschwunden war und plötzlich packte ihn die pure Verzweiflung.  
Er musste hier heraus und sich dem Kampf mit den Magiern stellen! Damit würden sie nicht rechnen und mit etwas Glück konnte er erst die Freunde befreien und gemeinsam würden sie es vielleicht schaffen, die Feinde zu besiegen! Er konnte dieses Schicksal nicht alleine entscheiden! Er brauchte ihre Unterstützung und er wusste auch, dass er nur einen Versuch hatte, diese Unterstützung zu erhalten!

Er sank auf die Knie und untersuchte mit zitternden Fingern die Falltüre. Durch eine schmale Ritze konnte er den Riegel sehen, der die Türe verschlossen hielt, unmöglich ihn von Innen zu öffnen! Er strich am Rand der Bretter entlang und prüfte den Zustand der Nägel, die sie zusammenhielten, auch hier entdeckte er keine Schwachstelle. Es musste doch irgend eine Möglichkeit geben, fluchte er im Stillen und sah sich noch einmal gründlich in seiner Zelle um.  
Sein Blick blieb an dem Wandhalter der Fackel hängen und mühsam erhob er sich wieder, humpelte zu ihm herüber und nahm die Fackel heraus. Seine Hoffnungen wuchsen, als er die Halterung in Augenschein nahm, denn die langen Jahre der Hitze hatten das Metall brüchig gemacht und er schloss zuversichtlich die Hand darum.

Mit jedem Ruck durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz pulsierend seinen Unterarm, wo sich die Klauen des Wargs herein gegraben hatten, aber es lösten sich auch mehr und mehr die Verbindungsstellen der Halterung und mit einem letzten heftigen Ruck gab es nach und Aragorn hatte Mühe, den plötzlichen Schwung abzufangen.  
Er hielt ein langes, flaches Stück Metall in den Händen und kehrte mit eiligen Schritten zur Falltüre zurück. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung bis zum Hals und er stieß einen erlösenden Seufzer aus, als er es schaffte, das Stück durch den Spalt an den Riegel zu schieben. Es erforderte seine ganze Geschicklichkeit und einige Zeit, aber endlich gab der Riegel nach, ließ sich Stück für Stück zur Seite schieben und klappte schließlich zurück.  
Hastig ließ Aragorn das Metall fallen, das klirrend zu Boden polterte und erschreckt lauschte er auf, sich über sich selbst ärgernd, doch nichts rührte sich. Erleichtert atmete er auf und öffnete langsam die Türe.

Vor ihm klaffte ein schwarzes Loch, dessen Grund er nur schwach und undeutlich ausmachen konnte. Selbst ohne seine Verletzungen war ein Sprung riskant, doch er würde jetzt nicht aufgeben, nicht, wo er der Freiheit und seinem Plan so viel näher gekommen war! Er versuchte die Entfernung ungefähr abzuschätzen und atmete noch einmal tief durch, um sich zu wappnen, dann schwang er die Beine durch die Öffnung und stieß sich ab.

Dunkel und schmal wanden sich die Treppen den Turm hinauf und Sam glaubte mit jedem Schritt, dass seine Beine bald nachgeben würden, sie hatten schon so viele Stufen hinter sich gebracht und es war immer noch kein Ende in sicht!  
Mehr als einmal hatten sie sich im Dunkel verbergen müssen und es war eine Fügung der Valar, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht entdeckt worden waren!  
Frodo schlich leise hinter ihm her und sah sich immer wieder um, weil er fürchtete, dass sich Orks unbemerkt von hinten anschleichen könnten und sie überwältigen könnten. Aber alles war ruhig, fast zu ruhig.  
"Wie weit ist es noch, Sam?", flüsterte Frodo dem Freund zu, denn auch seine Beine schmerzten von der ungewohnten Kletterpartie.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es ist schon so lange her, weißt du..."

Sie beschleunigten beide noch einmal ihr Tempo, auch wenn es ihnen schwer fiel, denn sie spürten irgendwie, dass jede Minute kostbar war, doch selbst jetzt verstrich die Zeit viel zu schnell und sie schienen überhaupt nicht vorwärts zu kommen. Fast wie von selbst quälten sie sich höher und höher und hörten nur ihren eigenen Atem, aber dann vernahmen sie plötzlich Schritte und sie wechselten einen erschrockenen Blick. Hastig sahen sie sich um und entdeckten einen kleinen Vorsprung in der Mauer und ohne sich weiter absprechen zu müssen, liefen sie hin und verbargen sich, während Frodo auf den Gang lauerte.  
Fackelschein tanzte an den oberen Wänden und kam langsam um die Ecke und als erstes kam eine Fackel in Frodos Blickfeld, die von einer Orkklaue getragen wurde. Frodo stockte der Atem und er konnte nicht einmal mehr Luft holen, aus Angst, der Ork könne ihn hören. Sam erging es nicht anders und er zog Frodo noch ein Stück tiefer hinter den Vorsprung und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen, bis sich der Lichtschein endlich entfernt hatte.

Als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machten, waren sie noch mehr darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen und sie schlichen langsam, wobei sie sich an der Hand hielten, um sich gegenseitig Mut zu machen.  
Bald erreichten sie einen Treppenaufsatz und von der kleinen Kammer, die dahinter lag, gingen einige Türen ab. Ein trübes Licht machte sie auf eine weitere kleine Treppe aufmerksam und Sam nickte Frodo zu. An diese Stelle konnte er sich noch gut erinnern, denn die Treppe führte in eine weitere Kammer und erst hatte Sam damals geglaubt, in einer Sackgasse gelandet zu sein, bis ihm der Zufall geholfen hatte und ihm den Weg zu der Falltüre gewiesen hatte. Bestimmt hatten sie jetzt auch Aragorn dort gefangen, denn es gab keinerlei Fluchtmöglichkeit, selbst wenn man die Türe geöffnet bekam. Der Raum lag viel zu hoch oben, als das man einen Sprung würde wagen können, was der Ork damals am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte, als er herabgestürzt war und sich dabei das Genick gebrochen hatte.

Sam zog Frodo jetzt mit sich und diesmal waren ihre Schritte wieder eiliger. Sie hatten das Ende der Treppe fast erreicht, als sie einen unterdrückten Schmerzschrei hörten, verbunden mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag. Sie wechselten einen besorgten Blick und zögerten einen Moment, doch dann erfasste sie ein sonderbares Gefühl und sie rannten los.

Sam blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass Frodo ihn fast umgelaufen hätte und er begann wütend zu schimpfen, doch als er dann aufsah und den Grund für Sams abruptes Anhalten erblickte, erstarb jedes Wort auf seinen Lippen. Gleichzeitig stürmten sie auf Aragorn zu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen am Boden lag, aber den Kopf ruckartig hob, als er ihre Schritte hörte und sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Seine Augen, in denen eben noch Entsetzen gestanden hatte, weiteten sich vor Verwunderung, als er die Hobbits erblickte, aber dann sank er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück.  
Frodo und Sam erreichten ihn gleichzeitig, erleichtert und besorgt zugleich und fielen neben ihm auf die Knie. Beiden standen die Tränen in den Augen und nach einer Weile, fand Sam als erster seine Stimme wieder.  
"Streicher! Wie schön das du lebst! Wir dachten... Aber wie fühlst du dich...? Bist du verletzt...? Was ist geschehen...? Du bist doch nicht etwa gesprungen...? Kannst du aufstehen...?"  
Aragorn konnte, trotz der Schmerzen, ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, angesichts dieser Flut von Fragen, auf die er keine Antwortmöglichkeit bekam und Frodo stieß Sam mit gerunzelter Stirn, die seine Empörung ausdrückte, in die Seite.  
"Jetzt gib ihm doch auch die Gelegenheit zu antworten! Außerdem siehst du doch, dass Aragorn verletzt ist!"  
Aragorn richtete sich mit Frodos Hilfe auf und klopfte ihm dann beschwichtigend auf die Schulter, doch er machte ganz und gar keinen beruhigenden Eindruck.  
"Es geht schon, Frodo, danke! Ich brauche nur noch einen kleinen Augenblick, aber dann müssen wir von hier verschwinden! Ich weiß nicht, wann sie wiederkommen werden und ob sie etwas gehört haben!"

Frodo reichte ihm etwas zu Trinken und Lembas, die er aus seinem Bündel kramte und während Aragorn sich etwas stärkte, machte der Hobbit sich daran, seinen Blick über den Freund wandern zu lassen.  
Aragorn nahm seine Musterung sehr wohl wahr, sagte aber nichts, denn er wusste selber, was er für einen erbärmlichen Anblick abgeben musste. Der Sprung in die Tiefe war überdies alles andere als gut für seine Wunden gewesen, vor allem sein Bein und die Stichwunde bereiteten ihm große Schmerzen, aber er versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich davon anmerken zu lassen. Ihm blieb ohnehin nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, wenn er das Unheil noch abwenden wollte und dazu war er fest entschlossen.  
Er verschloss den Wasserbeutel, drückte ihn Sam in die Hand und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, woraufhin Frodo ihn mit einer Äußerung und der Hand auf Aragorns Schulter abhalten wollte, aber ein Blick genügte und Frodo erkannte, dass er nicht umzustimmen war.

Aragorn atmete tief durch und sammelte seine Kraft, um sich auf den bevorstehenden Marsch vorzubereiten und erhob sich mit einiger Anstrengung. Nachdem er sich wenigstens etwas dazu in der Lage fühlte, beugte er sich zu Sam und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
"Meinst du, du könntest den Weg zu den anderen finden? Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein! Wo könnten die Zauberer sie versteckt haben?"  
Sam überlegte kurz und dann leuchteten seine Augen auf, als er eine Möglichkeit fand.  
"Unten, ein Stockwerk tiefer, gibt es eine Kammer mit drei Türen. Ich weiß nicht welche es ist, aber eine muss ins Hauptgebäude führen!"  
"Das ist möglich! Gut! Gehe vor, ich werde am Ende gehen. Seid vorsichtig und leise, hier wimmelt es nur so von Orks und Uruk-hai!"  
Frodo hatte die ganze Zeit stumm zugehört, aber jetzt hielt er die Freunde zurück.  
"Ihr wollt doch nicht einfach so durch diese Orkfestung spazieren? Außer Sams Schwert Stich und unseren Dolchen haben wir keine Waffen, mit denen wir uns verteidigen können! Mal ganz abgesehen, was geschehen wird, wenn wir einem dieser Magier über den Weg laufen! Wir können von Glück sagen, dass wir bis jetzt nicht entdeckt worden sind!"  
Aragorn sah den Hobbit ernst und ruhig an.  
"Selbst wenn wir bis an die Zähne bewaffnet wären, würde es uns nicht nutzen, Frodo! Wir sind ihnen absolut unterlegen und ich könnte sie ohnehin nur wenige Minuten hinhalten. Unsere Chance besteht nur darin, dass wir uns so lange es geht verbergen, die anderen befreien und dann die Magier überwältigen, möglichst alleine! Dazu benötigen wir aber unbedingt Gandalfs Hilfe, denn ihrer Magie sind wir nicht gewachsen! Und nun komm, je eher wir hier verschwinden, umso besser!"  
Frodo nickte langsam und wusste, dass Aragorn Recht hatte, aber er hätte sich ein wenig sicherer gefühlt, wenn wenigstens Aragorn noch ein Schwert gehabt hätte. Er versuchte sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen und folgte dann Sam.

Pallando fühlte sich absolut zufrieden und nichts auf der Welt, konnte seine gute Laune noch trüben. Er hatte den König von Gondor genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte und seine Ziele waren nun zum Greifen nah! Er und Alatar würden die Herrschaft über ganz Mittelerde besitzen, selbst wenn Elessar sich weigern würde, seine Forderungen zu erfüllen, aber darüber machte er sich nicht allzu große Sorgen, denn er hatte seine Freunde in seiner Gewalt und kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Elessar sein eigenes Leben geben würde, um sie zu retten.  
Würde er sich trotzdem weigern, so würde er eben seine Armee aussenden und sie mit all seinem Zorn durch die Lande wüten lassen und sein Ziel erreichen. Durch das Wissen, dass er mit aller Mühe diesem widerspenstigem weißen Zauberer Gandalf entzogen hatte, konnte er außerdem noch eine Macht entfesseln, die das Grauen noch übersteigen würde, das bisher in den Herzen der Völker in Erinnerung war.  
Er würde Iarfalath entfesseln, die ewige Nacht! Die Finsternis würde sich für immer über das Land legen und keine Sonne würde mehr die Landschaft oder die Herzen der Völker erhellt und Freude, Liebe und Hoffnung ersticken. Ja, und Alatar, der die Kälte heraufbeschwören konnte, würde damit noch größere Qualen bewirken, bis sie ihre Feinde letztendlich doch in die Knie gezwungen hatten und sich keiner mehr wagte zu widersetzen.

Sein volltönendes Lachen hallte durch den Raum, als er seine Hand über den Palantir hielt, um sich die Zelle des Turms vor Augen zu führen, denn er wollte sehen, wie König Elessar litt, während er versuchte, sich zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen. Und weil es ihm so unendlich viel Freude bereitete, würde er ein wenig mit dem Feuer in seinem Inneren spielen, um zu beweisen, wer hier der Mächtigere von ihnen war!  
Langsam verzog sich der schwarze Rauch und enthüllte den Raum, doch er zeigte nicht das, was sich Pallando sicher war zu erblicken. Augenblicklich entdeckte er die offene Falltüre und seine Stimmung schlug abrupt um. Der Zorn, der in ihm aufwallte, hätte jeden in seiner Nähe das Leben gekostet, denn er konnte sich nur noch mit Mühe beherrschen.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Wie war es diesem Mann nur gelungen zu entkommen? Wie hatte er selbst nur so dumm sein können und das Fieber in ihm sinken lassen, was unweigerlich dazu geführt hatte, dass Aragorn zu neuen Kräften gekommen war, um einen Fluchtversuch zu überstehen!  
Er schrie so wutentbrannt auf, dass der Wachposten vor der Türe fluchtartig das Weite suchte, wohlwissend, dass es besser war, nicht in der Nähe zu sein, wenn der Magier den Raum verließ.  
Pallando zwang sich, seine Energie wieder auf den Palantir zu lenken. Er würde den König finden, egal wo er sich verkrochen hatte und dann würde er keine Gnade mehr zeigen und das beenden, was er bisher versäumt hatte zu tun!

Legolas, Eowyn und Gandalf zuckten erschreckt zusammen, als sie den Schrei vernahmen, der aus den Gemächern neben ihrem Kerker erklang. Er weckte umgehend wieder die Furcht in ihnen und sie sahen sich voller Sorge an.  
Sie lauschten auf jedes Geräusch, aber außer dem Summen, das von dem Kristall zu Gandalfs Füßen ausging, war nichts zu vernehmen. Sie warteten einige Minuten ab und dann lenkte der Zauberer wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit seinen Bemühungen zu, den Stab zu sich zu ziehen.  
Legolas hatte Eowyn erzählt, was Gandalf vorhatte, was neue Hoffnung in ihr geweckt hatte, doch die Sorge um Aragorn hatte diese Nachricht nicht geschmälert. Außerdem spukte ihr immer noch Eomers Gesicht im Kopf herum, wie er sie aus seinen leblosen, matten Augen angesehen hatte, nicht die Spur eines Erkennens darin. Ihre Schilderungen hatten Legolas und Gandalf zu der Vermutung bewogen, dass ihr Bruder unter der Macht der Magier stand und sich nicht bewusst gegen sie gewandt hatte. Das erklärte ihr zwar sein Verhalten, doch hatte auch ihre Angst steigen lassen, dass sie es nicht schaffen könnten, diesen Bann zu brechen, oder das er niemals wieder derselbe werden würde. Beides ließ sie erschaudern und Legolas zog sie noch etwas fester in seine Arme, um sie zu wärmen.  
Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und sah immer noch die Erschöpfung und den Schmerz in seinen Augen, aber er fühlte sich schon um einiges besser, das hatte er ihr zumindest versichert.

Sie fuhren erschrocken auf, als die Türen aufgerissen wurden und Pallando mit Alatar in den Raum stürmte und sie sahen, dass ihre Gesichter von unbändigem Zorn erfüllt waren.  
Während Alatar sich jedoch etwas zurück hielt, brüllte Pallando unverständliche Worte und durchquerte mit drei Schritten den Raum. Noch bevor sie reagieren konnten, packte er Eowyn an den Haaren und zog sie daran in die Höhe, ohne auf ihren kurzen Aufschrei zu achten, hervorgerufen durch den Schmerz.  
"Euer geliebter Elessar hat einen gewaltigen Fehler begangen, wenn er meint, er könnte mich überlisten! Er hätte besser dort bleiben sollen, wo er war, anstatt mit mir Versteckspielchen zu spielen! Aber eure Schmerzensschreie werden ihn schon hervorlocken! Bedankt euch schon einmal für euren qualvollen Tod bei ihm!", schrie er dann, mit kreischender Stimme.  
Er schlug Eowyn mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht und die Wucht riss ihren Kopf zur Seite. Legolas war mit einem Sprung auf den Füßen und wollte sich zwischen Eowyn und den Magier werfen, aber sein Angriff wurde umgehend von Alatar abgefangen, der unbeachtet näher getreten war und Legolas herumzog, mit eisernem Griff gepackt.  
Der Elb, nun völlig machtlos, warf Eowyn einen letzten, verzweifelten Blick zu, bevor er tatenlos zusehen musste, wie Pallando ihr neue Qualen bereitete.

Pallando würde seine ganze Wut an diesem Weib auslassen, dessen war er sich sicher! Elessar würde schon sehen was er von diesem Versuch hatte, ihn an der Nase herumzuführen! Trotz all seiner Bemühungen war es ihm nicht gelungen, den König ausfindig zu machen, aber er hatte seine beiden Garderegimente losgeschickt, um jeden Winkel der Festung zu durchkämmen, um ihn zu finden und sie würden ihn finden!

Siebzehnter Abschnitt

Faramir warf einen Blick über seine Schulter auf die folgenden Truppen zurück, die ihnen im Gleichschritt folgten. Es mochten gut und gerne zweihundert Elben sein, die ihrem König folgten und die Entschlossenheit in ihren Gesichtern gab auch Faramir ein Gefühl der Hoffnung zurück.  
Bevor er mit Thranduil aufgebrochen war, um den Hobbits zu folgen, die so dumm gewesen waren, einfach Hals über Kopf in die Hände des Feindes zu laufen, hatte er sich zu Arwen begeben. Das Gespräch mit ihr hatte ihm keine Linderung der Erleichterung gebracht, wie er erhofft hatte und die Erinnerung war noch in seinen Gedanken.

Er verweilte noch einen Moment unentschlossen vor der Türe und hätte fast wieder kehrt gemacht, doch plötzlich hörte er ihre klare und feste Stimme.  
"Komm herein, Faramir! Du brauchst nicht auszuweichen!"  
Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit, als er eintrat und ihren Blick auf sich gerichtet fand, erfüllt von Trauer und Qual. Er machte eine unbeholfene Geste zur Begrüßung und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl, der neben ihrer Lagerstätte stand und brachte es nicht fertig, sie noch eine Sekunde länger anzusehen.  
"Ich... ich möchte dich um Verzeihung bitten!" Er schwieg und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, die dennoch nicht auszudrücken vermochten, was er fühlte. Sie zeigte keine Regung, sondern wartete einfach ab, was die Sache nicht unbedingt einfacher machte.  
"Arwen, wenn ich die Zeit zurück drehen könnte, würde ich es auf der Stelle tun! Ich war nicht ich selbst, als ich Aragorn bezichtigte, er sei schuld an Boromirs Tod und habe die Herrschaft über Gondor an sich gerissen. Ich weiß jetzt, dass das nicht stimmt und nur zu gerne würde ich ihn selber dafür um Verzeihung bitten, aber es ist mir nicht mehr möglich... ich kann es mir selber nicht verzeihen und ich bitte auch gar nicht darum, dass du mir vergibst, aber ich flehe dich um dein Verständnis an! Verständnis dafür, dass ich fehlgeleitet wurde und nicht Herr meiner Sinne war, als ich diese absurden Anschuldigungen erhob."  
"Du hast ihn mehr verletzt als es die schärfste Klinge des Feindes vermocht hätte. Ich habe die Qualen in seinen Augen gesehen und den Schmerz in seinem Herzen!"  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung als ein Vorwurf, doch ihre Worte riefen noch mehr Schuldgefühle in ihm wach.  
"Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dir nicht verzeihen oder dir Linderung deiner Seele bringen, denn ich bin nicht Aragorn! Er alleine vermag dir zu helfen, aber er..."  
Ihre Stimme brach ab und sie senkte den Blick. Faramir hätte ihr gerne etwas gesagt, oder sie getröstet, aber er war nicht fähig, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Minuten verstrichen, die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen, als Arwen endlich den Blick wieder hob.  
"Ich vermisse ihn so schrecklich, dass mir der Verlust und der Schmerz fast die Kraft zum Atmen nimmt..."  
Neue Tränen brachen aus ihren Augen hervor und ein Impuls ließ Faramir reagieren, als er sie endlich wie selbstverständlich in seine Arme zog, um sie zu trösten...

Faramir rieb sich die Brust, doch der Schmerz in seinem Herzen vermochte auch diese Anstrengung nicht zu lindern. Die Leere blieb.

Sie waren zwei Tage hinter den Hobbits, solange hatte es gedauert, bis Merry und Pippin Thranduil endlich zum Handeln bewegt hatten und die Truppen Marschbereit waren. Sie würden weitere Zeit dadurch verlieren, dass die Elben zu Fuß unterwegs waren, während Frodo und Sam ihre Ponys genommen hatten und sich scheinbar nur wenig Rast gegönnt hatten. Nirgends hatten sie Spuren eines Lagers gefunden und die Hufabdrucke waren nur noch schwach auf den trockenen Boden sichtbar, verwischt vom Wind und Sturm.

Faramir wandte den Blick zum Himmel und Besorgnis trat auf sein Gesicht, als er die Gewitterwolken erblickte, die sich bereits seit einiger Zeit vor ihnen auftürmten. Wenn das Unwetter losbrach, wären sie gezwungen anzuhalten und Schutz zu suchen und weitere Zeit ging verloren!  
Gimli schien das genauso zu sehen, denn er grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und richtete dann das Wort an ihn.  
"Eine dunkle Macht scheint gegen uns zu sein und uns aufhalten zu wollen!"  
"Ja, es ist zum Verzweifeln! Wenn ich an unsere Gefährten denke, wird mein Herz schwer! Unsere Feinde schrecken vor nichts zurück und werden gewiss nicht zögern, sie wie Aragorn..."  
Pippins Stimme erstarb, als er an Aragorn denken musste und seine Brust zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen. Merry legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn voll Mitgefühl an.  
"Wir werden sie retten! Mache dir nicht so viele Sorgen!", doch sein Zittern in der Stimme verriet seine wahren Gefühle.

Sam hatte die Freunde durch die gewundenen Gänge geführt und war von einer unbeschreiblichen Sicherheit geleitet worden, die er sich selber nicht zu erklären vermochte. In diesem Bereich der Festung war er noch nie gewesen und doch hatte er ganz genau gewusst, welche Richtung sie einschlagen mussten und jetzt hatten sie einen Abschnitt der Burg erreicht, der Aufgrund seiner Ausstattung darauf schließen ließ, dass sie sich ganz in der Nähe der Privaträume der Magier befanden.  
Ihre Umgebung wirkte fast wohnlich, es lagen Teppiche auf dem Steinfußboden, der jeden Schritt dämpfte, kleinere Möbelstücke standen an den Wänden und in regelmäßigen Abständen wurde der Flur durch Fackeln erhellt, die in aufwendig gearbeiteten Halterungen steckten.  
Sam sah sich nach seinen Begleitern um, die ihm dicht folgten und er blieb stehen, um sich kurz mit ihnen zu beraten und um Aragorn eine kleine Verschnaufpause einzuräumen, die er sich niemals selber gegönnt hätte.  
Er sah furchtbar aus, um nicht zu sagen erbärmlich und sein Atem ging in kurzen, heftigen Stößen, als er sich jetzt an die Wand lehnte und den Hobbit anblickte.

Frodo wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Sam und dann wandten sie sich an Aragorn.  
"Was jetzt? Die Anderen könnten hier überall stecken und es gibt etliche Türen und Kammern, wir bräuchten Stunden, um sie alle zu durchsuchen!"  
Aragorn nickte resigniert und sah in beide Richtungen des Ganges hinunter. Ein Stück weiter vorn gabelte er sich und von dort gingen ebenfalls weitere Türen und Durchgänge ab, deren Ende nicht zu sehen war.  
"Uns bleibt wohl nur die Möglichkeit uns zu trennen! Jeder von uns übernimmt einen Gang und sucht dort. Wir treffen uns spätestens in einer Stunde wieder an dieser Stelle wieder, hoffentlich mit guten Nachrichten! Wenn ihr sie findet, unternehmt nichts, sondern kommt zurück und wartet hier auf mich! Sam, gib mir deinen Dolch."  
Er hielt Sam seine Hand entgegen und sein Verband schaute unter dem Ärmel seiner Tunika hervor, der ihnen den Blick auf getrocknete, aber auch frische Stellen von Blut offenbarte. Dieser Anblick war zuviel für Frodo und er konnte seinen Ärger nicht länger zurück halten.

"Aragorn, dass ist Wahnsinn! Wenn wir uns trennen, haben wir überhaupt keine Chance mehr, falls wir entdeckt werden! Drei gegen eine Horde von Orks ist schon aussichtslos, aber alleine! Und du bist schwer verwundet! Sie würden dich sofort überwältigen und wer weiß was mit dir anstellen! Sei vernünftig und lass uns zusammen bleiben, wir..."  
Aragorn hatte erst schweigend zugehört, doch dann hatte sich sein Gesicht verfinstert. Er wusste selber, dass sie in einer ausweglosen Situation waren, aber es gab nun einmal keine andere Möglichkeit. Seine Verzweiflung verlieh seiner Stimme eine unbeabsichtigte Härte, als er Frodo ins Wort fiel.  
"Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl, Frodo Beutlin! Ich weiß schon genau was ich tue! Und jetzt gib mir den Dolch, Samweis!"  
Sams Blick wanderte noch einmal zwischen Aragorn und Frodo hin und her, bevor er zögernd die Hand mit dem Dolch ausstreckte und ihn Aragorn reichte, der ihn wortlos entgegen nahm. Frodo senkte bedrückt und auch verärgert die Lider und nahm dann die weiteren Anweisungen entgegen und schließlich trennten sie sich.

Aragorn fühlte sich nach diesen barschen Worten gegenüber den Hobbits noch elender als zuvor, doch soviel hing von ihrem Gelingen ab, so viel! Er konnte es den Beiden jedoch nicht so schnell begreiflich machen, die Zeit drängte und so sah er ihnen mit schwerem Herzen nach, wie sie mit gesengten Häuptern in ihre zugewiesenen Richtungen verschwanden.  
Er wartete, bis sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren und fasste sich erst dann an seine schmerzende Seite, lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Wand und atmete tief durch. Nachdem er sich einen Moment gesammelt hatte, umschloss er fest den Griff des Dolchs und drehte ihn im Schein der Fackel. Die Elben hatten ihn gefertigt und er lag schwer und sicher in seiner Hand, perfekt ausbalanciert. Das Heft war schlicht, aber in die Klinge waren Runen graviert, die der Kraft und des Schutzes. Diese Feststellung ließ ein zynisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, denn beides konnte er jetzt nur zu gut brauchen und wenn die Valar ihm gnädig waren, war das ein gutes Zeichen und wenn nicht...  
Er befahl sich selber zum Aufbruch und hinkte dann den Gang entlang, in der Hoffnung, noch rechtzeitig zu kommen, um den Freunden zu helfen.


	10. Chapter 10

Achtzehnter Abschnitt

Frodo war zutiefst bestürzt und hatte immer noch dieses beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust, dass sich bei Aragorns Worten dort bemerkbar gemacht hatte, aber er hatte auch die Gewissheit, dass die Worte des Freundes von Verzweiflung geprägt waren. Frodo machte sich Sorgen und das auch berechtigt, aber er kannte Aragorn lange genug, um zu wissen, wann es Sinn machte ihm zu widersprechen und wann nicht. Solange sie die Freunde nicht gefunden hatten, war es nur verschwendete Zeit, sich mit ihm zu streiten und von Streit hatten sie in letzter Zeit ohnehin mehr als genug gehabt!  
Diese Erkenntnis löste langsam den Knoten in seiner Brust und er marschierte zum nächsten Zimmer, um es zu überprüfen. All die vorangegangenen Bemühungen waren ohne Erfolg gewesen und auf diesem Gang gab es nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten, aber hinter der nächsten Ecke würde er sicherlich wieder unzählige Türen finden, die es zu kontrollieren galt.

Er seufzte und öffnete die nächste Türe und wie er vermutet hatte, war auch dieser Raum leer. Frodo wollte die Türe gerade wieder hinter sich zuziehen, als sein Blick das Fenster erfasste und er hielt wie betäubt inne.  
Er konnte die Augen nicht von dem Nachthimmel abwenden, der sich weit über das Land erstreckte, doch es waren alle Sterne daraus verschwunden. Selbst die Umgebung wurde von der alles verschlingenden Finsternis förmlich verschluckt und nur das kurze Erleuchten der Blitze gewährte ihm eine Aussicht auf die Berge, die sich nicht weniger bedrohlich vor ihm erhoben. Das Donnergrollen hallte von ihnen wider und schien den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu erschüttern, dass auch von ihm Besitz ergriff und seine Zähne klappern ließ. Er hasste Gewitter fast noch mehr als eine Horde Orks, denn sie erinnerten ihn noch mehr an die Zeit im Ringkrieg, als es diese abscheulichen Wesen taten. Er versuchte mit einer Geste die Furcht abzuschütteln und schloss die Türe, um den Anblick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, aber das Donnern erklang jetzt schon lauter, sodass es nun schon in dem Gang zu hören war.

Fast von selber wurden seine Schritte schneller, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er rannte. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder zu Aragorn und Sam, nur nicht alleine sein und er hastete ohne jede Vorsicht weiter, was ihm auch umgehend zum Verhängnis wurde.  
Er erreichte die nächste Kurve und prallte augenblicklich gegen den Körper eines Orks, dessen Gestank ihn wie eine Wolke einhüllte. Von Ekel und Panik erfasst, versuchte er einen aussichtslosen Fluchtversuch zurück, doch eine Klaue fasste nach seiner Schulter und riss ihn unsanft von den Füßen.  
Er wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, strampelte, kratzte, schlug und schrie, aber all seine Bemühungen waren sinnlos. Im Nu war er gefesselt und geknebelt und als er dann wieder auf die Füße gezogen wurde, durchfuhr ihn eine Schock, als er Sam erkannte, der regungslos über einer der Schultern der Orks hing und eine dicke Beule am Hinterkopf hatte. Sie hatten ihn also auch überwältigt und dabei verletzt! Was sollte er nur tun? Frodo wehrte sich immer noch, obwohl es aussichtslos war, aber der Anblick von Sam hatte ihm noch mehr Angst eingejagt, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Ein heftiger Stoß mit einem Schwertknauf raubte Frodo schließlich den Atem und er stöhnte von Schmerz gequält auf und gab Ruhe.  
Wir sind verloren, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie haben uns in ihrer Gewalt!  
Er suchte die Truppe auch nach Aragorn ab, aber er konnte ihn nicht erblicken und es bleib ein klein wenig Hoffnung in seinem Herzen.

Die Horde setzte sich in Bewegung und Frodo suchte mit seinen Augen den Gang ab, weil er hoffte Aragorn dort irgendwo zu erblicken, aber er sah ihn nicht.  
Aragorn, flehte er im Stillen, komm und helfe uns doch! Aber er wusste, dass Aragorn keine Chance hatte, gegen eine solche Übermacht von Orks etwas zu unternehmen.

Legolas hörte das Gewitter über ihnen toben, wurde aber schnell wieder von einem kurzen aufstöhnen von Eowyn abgelenkt, deren Kopf in seinem Schoß lag. Sie war vor einiger Zeit endlich eingeschlafen und er war überzeugt davon, dass dies ihr Linderung verschaffen würde, denn Pallando hatte sie nicht allzu schlimm zugerichtet, aber die Prellungen würden bestimmt hässliche, blaue Flecken hervorrufen.  
Er selber fühlte bereits, dass die Athelas-Salbe gewirkt hatte, denn er konnte sich schon besser bewegen, ohne sofort von Schmerzen gequält zu werden. Außerdem beruhigte es ihn, dass Aragorn eine Flucht gelungen war, denn dann musste er doch nicht so schlimm zugerichtet sein, wie Eowyn vermutet hatte. Nach ihren Schilderungen hatte Legolas ernsthaft geglaubt, dass es keine Rettung mehr geben würde, aber er war froh, sich geirrt zu haben! Wenn Aragorn frei war, bedeutete dies, dass er gewiss nichts unversucht lassen würde, um sie zu befreien. Er durfte nur keine Zeit verlieren, denn Pallandos Zorn war so schon kaum mehr zu bremsen gewesen.  
Außerdem hatte Eowyn auch positive Nachrichten gehabt, in die er ebenfalls seine Zuversicht legte. Arwen war auf dem Weg nach Düsterwald und sein Vater würde sicherlich nicht lange zögern, wenn er von Gandalfs Gefangennahme erfuhr. Sie waren bestimmt schon auf dem Weg hierher, da war er sich sicher!

Legolas richtete wieder seinen Blick auf den Zauberer und begann leise, seinen Gesang fortzusetzen, der auch neue Kraft in seinem eigenen Herzen hervorrief. Gandalf gewann ebenfalls daraus Stärke, dass konnte er ihm ansehen, denn er wirkte nicht mehr so ausgezehrt, wie noch vor einigen Tagen und der Stab hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht...

Aragorn hoffte inständig, dass er nicht gesehen worden war, als er sich im letzten Augenblick hinter einem der Wandteppiche verborgen hatte, doch die marschierenden Schritte passierten ihn, ohne anzuhalten und er atmete erleichtert auf. Vorsichtig spähte er hinter dem Trupp der Orks her, der sich rasch entfernte und sein Blick schweifte kurz über die Schar hinweg, wobei sein Blick sofort von der Gestalt gefangen wurde, die er in der Menge erblickte. Jede Unsicherheit wurde von der Furcht einflößenden Gewissheit verdrängt, als der Hobbit seinen Kopf hob, um seinen Blick über den Gang schweifen zu lassen, bevor die Horde um die Ecke bog.  
Bei den Valar, das Schlimmste war eingetreten! Frodo war in der Gewalt dieser Teufel und wenn er sich nicht täuschte, so hatte er auch Sam in dem Durcheinander erblickt!  
Er wollte vor Wut über sich selbst laut schreien, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen, um dem Drang zu widerstehen. Wenn sie ihn auch noch entdeckten, hatte er keine Chance, die Übermacht war einfach zu groß, vielleicht fünfzig zu eins! Außerdem hatte Frodo richtig vermutet, einen Kampf konnte er unmöglich durchstehen, aber einem aufsteigendem Impuls folgend, verließ er sein Versteck und folgte der Gruppe, so schnell er konnte. Vielleicht würden sie ihn zu dem Verließ führen indem auch die Anderen gefangen wurden und er fand eine Möglichkeit ihnen zu helfen.

Die Truppe befand sich nur ein kurzes Stück vor ihm und er hörte, wie sie stehen blieben und an eine Türe geklopft wurde, die sich bald darauf quietschend öffnete. Er hörte ein kurzes Auflachen, das ihm auch auf diese Entfernung einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und das Fieber in ihm zu neuem Leben erweckte. Die Hitze erwachte prickelnd unter seiner Haut zum Leben, erst schwach, nicht mehr, aber er spürte es dennoch ganz deutlich. Er hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne, wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, und wenig später fühlte er abermals eine heiße, sanfte Woge, die an seiner gesamten Seite herunterlief, angefangen an seiner Narbe.  
Ein bitterer Fluch kam über Aragorns Lippen, und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Seine Zeit war abgelaufen, Pallando hatte ihn entdeckt! Aber er würde sich diesmal nicht so leicht bezwingen lassen, nicht, solange die Freunde in der Gewalt dieser Monster waren! Er würde kämpfen, bis er es nicht mehr vermochte und nichts konnte ihn davon abhalten...

Er hörte, wie Pallando Befehle erteilte und sich die Horde wieder in Bewegung setzte und ein vorsichtiger Blick verriet ihm, dass die Magier die Gruppe anführten. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er erkannte, dass sie ihn genau dahin führten, wohin er schon die ganze Zeit wollte, denn als sie nun direkt neben den Gemächern der Magier eine Türe öffneten, erhaschte er nur flüchtig den Anblick auf Gandalf. Er hatte die Freunde gefunden!

Diese Erkenntnis verlieh ihm neue Kraft und all seine Schmerzen wurden verdrängt, denn er wusste, was er nun zu tun hatte. Er wartete, bis sich die Orks wieder verzogen hatten und stürmte umgehend los, noch bevor der Letzte hinter der Biegung des Ganges verschwunden war. Er warf sich gegen die Türe, die krachend nachgab und fiel beinahe hin, konnte aber seine Wucht des Aufpralls noch abfangen.

Aragorn stürzte sich auf den einzigen Wachmann, der neben der Türe gestanden hatte und hatte ihn umgehend überwältigt, da dieser viel zu überrascht gewesen war, und zog dessen Schwert aus der Scheide, um sich Pallando zu stellen. Erst jetzt nahm er neben Gandalf, der in einem Lichtkegel gefangen war, die Freunde wahr, die an einer der Wände auf dem Boden kauerten. Legolas sah schlimm zugerichtet aus, aber seine Augen leuchteten erfreut auf, als er Aragorn ansah, Eowyn hielt Sam in ihren Armen und Frodo war erstarrt, als er abwehrend die Arme gehoben hatte, um sich vor einem Schlag zu schützen. Er schrie seinen Namen, gemischt von Erleichterung und Furcht, durch den Raum und warf sich dann schnell zur Seite, um nicht länger zwischen Aragorn und Pallando zu stehen.

Pallando blieb jedoch völlig ruhig und zog überheblich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Elessar! Welch unerwartete Freude! Du glaubst doch aber nicht ernsthaft, du könntest mich bekämpfen?"  
Er hob die Hände, als ob er etwas heraufbeschwören wollte und Aragorn fühlte plötzlich einen unsichtbaren Griff um seinen Knöchel und eine blitzschnelle Drehung von Pallandos Hand reichte aus und er wurde mit einem Ruck zu Boden geschleudert. Der Aufprall war so hart, dass ihm der Atem aus den Lungen gepresst wurde, aber Aragorn kämpfte sich mühsam und nach Luft ringend wieder auf die Füße.  
"Pallando! Lass sie gehen! Sie sind von keinerlei Nutzen für dich!"  
"Nein? Aber sie haben mir doch schon genutzt, indem sie dich hierher geführt haben! Du hättest fliehen sollen, solange du die Gelegenheit dazu hattest!"  
Ein Windhauch traf Aragorn und er holte instinktiv zu einem Schwerthieb aus, doch die Klinge schnitt nur durch Luft und Leere. Ein Luftfetzen schlug wie eine Peitsche quer durch den Raum, und der Schlag traf Aragorn an der Brust, schnitt durch seine Tunika und schleuderte ihn rückwärts gegen die scharfkantige Wand.

Schmerz explodierte in seinem Kopf und mit einem Stöhnen brach er zusammen. Grelles Licht tanzte hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, sein Schädel fühlte sich an, als ob er gespalten worden wäre und in seinem Nacken fühlte er etwas Warmes und Feuchtes entlang laufen.  
"Aragorn!", hörte er Frodos Stimme durch den Nebel der Benommenheit schreien, und er befürchtete, dass ihm etwas schlimmes zustoßen könnte, noch bevor er sich soweit erholt hatte, dass er sich aufrichten konnte, um ihm zu helfen.  
"Nein!", stieß er mit ganzer Anstrengung hervor und zwang sich, die Augen zu einem schmalen Schlitz zu öffnen und er sah Frodo, der sich zwischen sie gestellt hatte. Angst überkam ihn und er rappelte sich hoch, um den Hobbit außer Reichweite zu bringen, doch noch bevor er bei ihm war, wurde Frodo getroffen und fiel mit einem Aufschrei zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.  
Dieser verfluchte Bastard, dachte Aragorn! Wieso tat er seinem Freund das an? Der Hobbit hätte ohnehin nichts ausrichten können, um Pallando zu gefährden!

Die Wut verstärkte seinen Griff um das Schwert und er stürmte vorwärts, zum Schlag ausgeholt, verfehlte jedoch sein Ziel und fuhr erneut durch die Luft, ohne den erwünschten Schaden anzurichten. Pallando reagierte augenblicklich, warf blitzschnell einen weiteren unsichtbaren Faden um ihn und riss ihn mit einem Ruck von den Füßen. Aragorn keuchte entsetzt auf, als sein Körper in die Luft gezogen und dann wieder losgelassen wurde, um mit einem harten Aufprall auf dem Boden zu landen. Das Schwert flog in hohem Bogen aus seiner Hand.  
"Lass meine Freunde gehen – du kannst mich haben!" Die Worte kamen wie ein schwaches Keuchen über seine Lippen und er schlang die Arme um seine schmerzende Brust und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Es musste ihm irgendwie gelingen, die Freunde zu befreien und wenn es sein Leben forderte, nun gut! Außerdem musste er an das Schwert herankommen! Er blickte sich verzweifelt danach um und sah, dass es neben der Wand gelandet war, viel zu weit entfernt, als dass er danach hätte greifen können.

Aragorn rappelte sich mit äußerster Anstrengung auf, obwohl jeder Muskel in ihm dagegen rebellierte und machte zwei Schritte, bevor Pallando ihn mit einer einzigen Bewegung seiner Hand aufhielt und sich ein unsichtbarer Faden wie eine Schlinge um seien Kehle schloss. Aragorn stürzte erneut zu Boden und versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu befreien, da ihm die Luft abgeschnürt wurde.

Pallando kam auf ihn zu und beugte sich über ihn, um ihn scharf zu mustern.  
"Wer stellt hier nun die Forderungen, König Elessar? Willst du nicht endlich aufgeben? Oder soll ich mich noch ein wenig um deine Freunde kümmern?"  
Aragorns Angst verlieh ihm neue Kraft und er stürzte sich mit einem Sprung auf das Schwert, rollte einmal herum und dann fiel sein Blick auf Gandalf und er reagierte innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

Der Stab des Zauberers schwebte aufrecht vor dem Lichtpegel, in unmittelbarer Reichweite von Gandalfs Hand, einzig und allein von dem Licht getrennt, dass von dem Kristall ausging. Aragorn schleuderte das Schwert genau auf den Kristall zu und als die Klinge ihn traf, stoben Funken auf und das Licht erlöschte Augenblicklich. Gandalfs Hand schloss sich um den Stab, bevor dieser fallen konnte und wirbelte herum, doch er wurde von Entsetzen gepackt, als seine Augen sich auf Pallando richteten. Hinter dem Magier schien die Nacht durch das Fenster zu dringen und umschloss ihn wie eine weiche Wolke, fast schon liebevoll einhüllend. Eine Hand hatte er in Aragorns Richtung gestreckt und als Gandalf der Richtung folgte, sah er, wie dieser sich zusammenkrümmte und der Schweiß ihm auf der Stirn stand.  
"Wage es auch nur einen Schritt auf mich zu zu machen, und ich werde ihn innerlich von dem Feuer verbrennen lassen, Gandalf!", drohte er mit ruhiger Stimme, die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte.  
Alatar, der die ganze Zeit hinter Pallando gestanden hatte, ging auf eine Geste seines Verbündeten zu den Freunden an der Wand und löste ihre Fesseln, während Pallando weiter sprach.  
"Wenn euch sein Leben lieb ist, verlasst Mordor und rettet euch selbst, und versucht erst gar nicht, ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen!"

Gandalf war aschfahl im Gesicht geworden und suchte Legolas Blick, um ihm kurz zuzunicken. Der Elb verstand, aber war unfähig einen Finger zu rühren, denn er konnte nicht einfach Aragorn seinem Schicksal überlassen.  
Pallando sah sein Zögern und unter einer erneuten Handbewegung ließ er die Hitze in Aragorn anschwellen und dieser stöhnte gequält auf. Das genügte, um Legolas widerwillig dazu zu bewegen, zu Frodo zu gehen und er hob den bewusstlosen Hobbit sacht auf die Arme und ging auf die Türe zu, gefolgt von Eowyn, die Sam trug. Bevor sie jedoch den Raum verließen, sahen sie noch einmal zu Aragorn herüber, der nun auf dem Rücken lag und sich nicht mehr rührte.

Gandalf stand immer noch unbeweglich da, unfähig, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun und er hielt Pallandos Blick stand, wobei keiner der beiden die Lider als erster senken wollte. Ihre Mächte trugen einen stummen Kampf miteinander aus und nur eine Regung in Gandalfs Augenwinkeln veranlasste ihn dazu, den Blick abzuwenden und ihn auf Aragorn zu richten, der langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Gandalf sah, wie der Freund eine vergebliche Anstrengung unternahm, sich herumzurollen, aber er war so geschwächt, dass er selbst dazu nicht mehr fähig war. Seine Augen glänzten von Fieber und sein Körper war völlig zerschunden. Mit einem vernehmlichen Stöhnen sank er wieder benommen zurück und seine Brust hob und senkte sich in schier unendlicher Anstrengung.  
Gandalf vergaß Pallando und eilte an die Seite des Freundes und zog entsetzt die Hand zurück, die er Aragorn kurz an die Stirn gelegt hatte – er stand regelrecht in Flammen! Sein Gesicht war von Schmerz und dem Fieber verwüstet, tiefe Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und seine Wangenknochen zeichneten sich scharf ab, sein Mund war eine angespannte, erschöpfte Linie. Seine Haut glänzte feucht und auch sein Haar war schweißnass.

Pallando konnte mit Genugtuung die Sorge und Verzweiflung in dem Gesicht des Zauberers lesen und sowohl er als auch Alatar lachten schallend, sich ihres Sieges absolut sicher.

Das Unwetter tobte heftig und wild über die Ebene, Donner und Blitz führten einen erbitterten Kampf aus und der Sturm riss alles mit sich, was nicht fest mit der Erde verwurzelt war. Selbst an den Mauern der Festung zerrte er und die Balken ächzten und stöhnten und der Wind pfiff kalt durch die Gänge und ließ die Fackeln noch wilder tanzen.  
Legolas und Eowyn hatten erst gar nicht versucht, die Burg zu verlassen, denn sie brauchten sich nicht abzusprechen, um zu wissen, dass sie Gandalf und Aragorn nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen konnten. Außerdem waren die Hobbits immer noch bewusstlos und in diesem Wetter wären sie ohnehin nicht weit gekommen.  
Die ganze Burg war wie ausgestorben, kein Ork oder Uruk-hai war zu sehen, denn sie hatten sich in die finsteren Gewölbe unter der Burg zurückgezogen, nachdem Pallando sie entlassen hatte. Der Magier war sich seiner Macht bewusst, die er nun besaß, denn keiner der Freunde würde angreifen, solange Aragorn und Gandalf in seiner Gewalt waren.

Legolas strich Frodo sanft über die Stirn und bettete ihn vorsichtig neben Sam, dann sah er sich in dem kleinen Raum um, in dem sie sich versteckt hielten. Es musste das Zimmer eines Hauptmanns sein, denn es war zwar schlicht, aber doch wohnlich eingerichtet. Neben einem großen Bett standen zwei Kommoden und ein Tisch und Stuhl darin und ein Vorhang hielt den Regen davon ab, ungehindert in den Raum zu strömen. Es gab auch einen Kamin, indem trockenes Brennholz lag, aber Legolas wagte nicht es zu entzünden, denn er wollte nicht den Feind durch den Rauch anlocken.  
Eowyn saß auf dem Bettrand und wachte über die Hobbits, doch zu ihrer Beruhigung fand sie keine ernstlichen Verletzungen an ihnen, auch wenn Frodo eine schlimme Schramme hatte, die sich quer über seinen Hals zog, wo der unsichtbare Peitschenhieb ihn getroffen und herum gerissen hatte.  
Eowyn sorgte sich immer noch am meisten um Aragorn und als sie Frodos Kratzer entdeckt hatte, war ihr Augenblicklich die Frage durch den Kopf gegangen, welche Spuren Aragorn von dem Kampf davon getragen hatte, wenn schon der leichte Hieb dieser Macht eine solche Wunde hinterlassen konnte.

Legolas suchte ihren Blick und brach unvermittelt das Schweigen, aber seine Stimme war gedämpft.  
"Was meinst du, wann wird Verstärkung aus Düsterwald hier sein? Oder ist es ein schlechtes Zeichen, dass die Hobbits hier sind? Hat Pallando die Gruppe abgefangen, bevor sie Düsterwald erreicht hatten?"  
Eowyn schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
"Das glaube ich am Wenigsten! Ich könnte mir eher vorstellen, dass sich Frodo und Sam auf eigene Faust auf den Weg gemacht haben! Du weißt doch, wie viel Frodo an Aragorn liegt und er konnte bestimmt nicht länger warten, bis die Truppen von deinem Vater bereit waren."  
"So ähnlich...", vernahmen sie plötzlich eine schwache Stimme und sie lenkten ihre Blicke auf Frodo, der endlich erwacht war. Er stützte sich mühsam auf die Ellenbogen und schluckte schwer, rieb sich den Hals und zuckte bei der Berührung der Wunde kurz zusammen, doch dann versuchte er ein Lächeln, dass ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang. Frodo sah zu Sam, der immer noch nicht die Augen geöffnet hatte, aber auf seinem Gesicht lag jetzt ein entspannter Ausdruck, er schien zu spüren, dass er vorerst in Sicherheit war und Frodo wandte sich von ihm ab.  
Er berichtete den Freunden kurz von seinem Traum und wie er sich mit Sam auf den Weg gemacht hatte, doch zu den Truppen der Elben konnte er leider auch keine Angaben machen.  
"Sie waren dabei, sich zu rüsten, weil dein Vater von deiner Gefangennahme erfahren hatte, aber wie weit ihre Vorbereitungen waren und wie lange sie noch benötigt hätten, um aufzubrechen, weiß ich nicht! Aber sie sind mindestens einen halben Tag hinter uns, denn sie werden ja erst am frühen Morgen gemerkt haben, dass wir weg sind und uns dann auch erst gefolgt sein!"

Legolas nickte gedankenverloren, denn das bedeutete, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis Hilfe eintraf und solange konnten sie unmöglich warten. Eins war nämlich völlig klar – Gandalf würde allem zustimmen, was Pallando forderte, nur um Aragorn zu retten, aber wenn der Magier keine Notwendigkeit mehr sah, würde er sicherlich nicht zögern und Aragorn töten! Aber das würde er nicht zulassen, nicht, solange noch eine Chance bestand, etwas zu unternehmen. Die Frage war nur, zu was sie imstande waren, denn selbst wenn die Hobbits wieder zu Kräften gekommen waren, standen sie einer Übermacht gegenüber und welche Macht Pallando hatte, hatte er deutlich demonstriert.  
Legolas bekam jetzt noch einen kalten Schauer, wenn er an die unsichtbaren Angriffe dachte, denen man keine Gegenwehr leisten konnte, aber auch an diese erdrückende Finsternis, die der Magier heraufbeschworen hatte.  
Sie mussten sich etwas überlegen – und zwar rasch! Wie lange würde Aragorn wohl noch durchhalten?

Aragorns Wille war gebrochen, von den glühenden Blitzen, die in seinem Inneren das Feuer entfacht hatten. Falls Gandalf gemerkt hatte, wie es um ihn stand, so hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen und hatte mit geübten Händen seine Wunden notdürftig versorgt, doch Aragorn spürte keinen Unterschied.  
Wieder rollte eine Woge der Hitze durch ihn hindurch, und er biss verzweifelt die Zähne zusammen und ergriff Gandalfs Hand, um zu verhindern, dass er von der Wucht der Woge mitgerissen wurde.  
"...Arwen", flüsterte er, während er gegen den endlosen Strom von Feuer ankämpfte, aber ihr Bild tauchte nicht erlösend vor seinem inneren Auge auf, sein Flehen wurde nicht erhört.  
Er fühlte, wie ihm ein Gefäß an die Lippen gehalten wurde und Wasser seinen trockenen Hals hinunter rann und dann hörte er Gandalfs Stimme, die jedoch weit entfernt zu sein schien.

"Lass ihn frei, Pallando! Du hast doch jetzt das, was du wolltest! Ich werde mich unterwerfen, aber nur, wenn du ihn von diesen Qualen befreist!" Gandalf hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt! Er musste doch etwas für Aragorn tun können! Wozu besaß er all die Kraft und Macht, wenn er noch nicht einmal in der Lage war, das Fieber zu senken?  
Aragorns Kräfte ließen immer mehr nach und wenn er die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah, fand Gandalf nicht mehr das kleinste Zeichen darin, dass der Freund ihn erkannte. Er wand sich und stöhnte unter seinen Berührungen und immer wieder verlor er das Bewusstsein.  
Irgendwie hatte Pallando ihn in seiner Gewalt und verursachte das Feuer in seinem Inneren, aber Gandalf konnte keinen Anhaltspunkt finden, der ihm verraten hätte, welche Kraft Pallando einsetzte.  
Pallando lachte belustigt auf und fixierte den Zauberer dann mit eisigem Blick.  
"Jetzt brauche ich deine Macht nicht mehr, alter Narr! Deine Aufgabe kommt zu spät! Ich habe den König von Rohan und den König von Gondor in meiner Gewalt, niemand ist mehr da, der das Volk der Menschen führen würde, um sich mir zu widersetzen! Und ich benötige beide eigentlich nicht länger, sie machen mir ohnehin nur Scherereien!"

Gandalf erkannte, dass der Magier damit völlig recht hatte! Selbst die Elben würden nicht angreifen, wenn die Menschen sie nicht unterstützten, denn alleine hatten sie nicht die kleinste Aussicht auf einen Sieg gegen einen solchen Gegner.  
Panik ergriff ihn, denn wie sollte er nur verhindern, dass Pallando seine Drohung nicht umgehend in die Tat umsetzte und Aragorn und Eomer umbrachte? Er überlegte fieberhaft und da kam Gandalf plötzlich ein Gedanke, ein Einfall, der den Magier doch noch zum Zweifeln zwang und ihn vielleicht zu einem unüberlegten Schritt verleitete. Er musste es zumindest versuchen!  
"Du vergisst nur einen entscheidenden Punkt bei der ganzen Sache, Pallando! Durch deine Intrigen hast du Aragorn zu einem Schritt bewegt, den du nicht bedacht hast! Er hat sein Amt längst Herrn Faramir übertragen und somit gibt es doch noch einen Mann, der das Reich Gondor verteidigen wird und die Heere anführt! Er wird sich den Elben anschließen! Wenn du den Bruder seiner Frau tötest, wird sein Zorn endlos sein und er wird ihn gegen dich richten! Und nur wenn Aragorn diese Machtübergabe widerruft, wird dir Gondor und Rohan sicher sein!"  
Gandalf hoffte, dass Pallando nicht die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme hörte, denn er vermutete nur, dass Aragorn sein Amt an Faramir übergeben hatte, doch es war die einzige Chance, um das Leben der beiden Könige zu retten – zumindest vorerst!

Der Magier war tatsächlich bei Gandalfs Worten ins Grübeln geraten und fluchte im Stillen, als er erkannte, dass diese Möglichkeit wirklich bestand. Zorn begann in seinen Augen zu funkeln, der sich augenblicklich auf Aragorn entlud und der erneut schmerzvoll aufstöhnte, als ein Fieberkrampf ihn ergriff.  
Doch dann schien Pallando von ihm abzulassen, durch Gandalf dazu bewegt, denn Aragorn lockerte den Griff um Gandalfs Hand und sank erschöpft zurück. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber schien nicht wieder in Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken zu sein und seine Atemzüge gingen ruhig und gleichmäßig.  
Pallando wandte sich abrupt ab und winkte Alatar hinter sich her, beide verließen den Raum und Gandalf atmete erleichtert auf, legte prüfend die Hand auf die Stirn des Freundes und eine Woge der Erleichterung überkam ihn. Das Fieber war gesunken, die Gefahr für den Moment abgewendet.

Neunzehnter Abschnitt

Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte die Truppe der Elben Schutz in einer Höhle gefunden, bevor das Unwetter mit aller Gewalt losgebrochen war, doch auch jetzt, wo sich der Sturm gelegt hatte und der Donner verstummt war, trat keine Erleichterung in ihre Herzen. Sie waren wieder aufgebrochen, aber das Land um sie herum, war völlig verwüstet, Bäume entwurzelt, kleinere Äste und Zweige rings um verstreut, aber das Bedrückendste war die unendliche Finsternis, die alles einhüllte. Obwohl es bereits Mittag sein musste, herrschte dunkelste Nacht, sodass man kaum die Gebirgskette ausmachen konnte, die drohend vor der Armee aufragte.

Gimli umfasste seine Axt fester und rutschte auf dem Rücken seines Ponys hin und her. Ihm behagte das gar nicht, denn man konnte die Gefahr in der Luft förmlich spüren und greifen, aber selbst seine Axt vermochte nichts dagegen zu tun.  
Faramir war an Thranduils Seite geritten und die beiden redeten leise miteinander, aber Gimli konnte kein Wort verstehen, doch er hoffte doch inständig, dass sie endlich etwas unternehmen würden, denn er konnte dieses bedrückende Warten nicht länger ertragen.  
Merry und Pippin erging es nicht besser, sie warfen immer wieder einen Blick auf Faramir und den Elbenkönig, doch sie konnten auch nichts ausmachen, was auf eine Einigung schließen ließ. Merry seufzte.  
"Wenn nicht endlich etwas geschieht, werde ich alleine Losreiten und unsere Freunde suchen! Es muss endlich etwas geschehen, sonst wird diese Finsternis noch alles verschlingen und nie wieder verschwinden!"  
"Du hast Recht, Merry! Unsere Freunde brauchen uns, aber alleine können wir nichts ausrichten! Aber gib die Hoffnung nicht auf! Faramir wird etwas unternehmen, ganz gleich was Thranduil tun wird. Ich vertraue ihm und er wird unsere Freunde nicht mehr im Stich lassen! Ihm wird schon etwas einfallen!"  
Gimli schnaubte zustimmend, denn er würde auch alles tun, um Legolas wieder bei sich zu haben und sich endlich bei ihm entschuldigen. Er fragte sich immer noch, wie er nur auf diese Lügen hereingefallen war und die Sorge um den Elben war unerträglich.  
Doch im Moment konnten sie nur abwarten, dass Faramir etwas erreichte.

Pallando hielt das Schwert Anduril in den Händen und versuchte einen Hinweis zu finden, um die Kräfte des Schwertes endlich entfesseln zu können. Unzählige Versuche hatte er nun schon unternommen, aber all seine Zauberformeln hatten nichts bewirkt, das Schwert blieb immer noch matt und stumpf und lag nicht gut in seiner Hand. In den Kampf mit den Orks, den er durch den Palantir beobachtet hatte, hatte das Schwert in der Hand von König Elessar jedoch gefunkelt und gestrahlt und seine Klinge hatte vielen dieser abscheulichen Wesen den Tod gebracht. Es hatte wie eine natürliche Verlängerung des Schwertarms gewirkt und selbst dem geschwächten König genug Kraft gegeben, seine Gegner abzuwehren. Mit diesem Schwert in seinen Händen könnte er die Völker in die Knie zwingen, ganz gleich, wer sie führte, denn sie wussten, wem es gehörte und das der rechtmäßige Besitzer in seiner Gewalt war.

Als es an der Türe klopfte, ließ der Magier das Schwert sinken und auf seinen Befehl hin trat König Eomer ein, oder besser gesagt, dass, was von ihm noch übrig war. Er war vielmehr nur noch eine körperliche Hülle ohne eigenen Willen, der alles von seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit verloren hatte.  
Stumm und teilnahmslos nahm er Pallandos Anweisungen entgegen und machte sich umgehend auf den Weg, um die vier Flüchtigen zu suchen, denn Pallando war bewusst geworden, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, als er sie hatte ziehen lassen. Dieser Faramir würde bestimmt nichts tun, dass das Leben seiner Frau gefährdete und dieser Elb war der Sohn des Königs aus Düsterwald! Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?  
Pallando wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schwert zu und er merkte nicht, dass Eomer sich noch einmal umdrehte, um sich noch einmal vor seinem Gebieter zu verbeugen. Als sein verklärter Blick auf Anduril fiel, blitzte kurz der Kerzenschein auf der Klinge auf und er verharrte, die Augen unverwandt auf das Schwert gerichtet. Bilder traten vor sein inneres Auge, in denen ein Mann das Schwert in der Hand hielt, in einem Kampf gegen eine Übermacht an Feinden. Und dann fiel sein Blick auf einen weiteren Mann, der an dessen Seite kämpfte..., er selbst!

Diese Erinnerung ließ ihn schwanken und er stützte sich am Türrahmen ab. Hastig sah er auf den Magier, doch dieser war so in Gedanken, dass er ihn nicht mehr wahrnahm und Eomer schlich sich aus dem Raum und schloss leise die Türe. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Verwirrung zu vertreiben und im nächsten Augenblick war die Erinnerung verflogen und er machte sich auf die Suche.

Legolas war der Erste, der die Schritte auf dem Gang vernahm, aber es dauerte nicht lange, da wurde auch Eowyn ihrer gewahr und suchte den Blick des Elben. Frodo war wieder eingeschlafen, geschwächt von der Verletzung und Strapazen der langen Suche und jetzt lag er eng an Sam gekuschelt in dem großen Bett.  
Legolas schlich zur Türe und wagte einen Blick den Flur hinunter und seine Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt.  
Eine kleine Gruppe Orks durchsuchten die Zimmer in den Fluren und es würde sicherlich nicht lange dauern, dann würden sie auch hier ankommen.  
Legolas stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus und schloss dann die Türe wieder, als er sich zu Eowyn umdrehte, stand sie bereits hinter ihm, eine der Fackeln kampfbereit in der Hand und Legolas nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er sich ebenfalls nach einer Waffe im Zimmer umsah.  
Er entdeckte einen Schürhaken neben dem Kamin und nachdem sich Eowyn hinter der Türe verborgen hatte, stellte er sich mit erhobener Waffe an die Wand, um den ersten Ork niederzustrecken, der den Kopf durch die Türe stecken würde.

Minuten verstrichen, doch dann hörten sie die rauen, knurrenden Stimmen der Orks und langsam wurde die Türe aufgedrückt.  
Augenblicklich traf Legolas' Schlag den Führer der Gruppe und er hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, dem Schwertstreich des nächsten auszuweichen und er sprang zur Seite. Eowyn stürmte von hinten auf die Gruppe los und steckte zwei Orks die Kleidung in Brand, die daraufhin kreischend im Zimmer herumrannten und wie verrückt versuchten, die Flammen auszuklopfen.  
Frodo und Sam wurden von den Schreien geweckt und ein Blick genügte, um die Situation zu erfassen und sofort zu reagieren. Frodo stürzte sich auf Legolas' Angreifer und schlug mit den Fäusten auf dessen Rücken ein, wobei er sich an dessen Wams festklammerte und versuchte, nicht von ihm herunter zu rutschen. Durch den Hobbit abgelenkt, verschaffte dies Legolas wieder Zeit, um auf die Füße zu kommen und er stieß den Schürhaken in das Herz des Gegners, der daraufhin in sich zusammensank.

Eowyn hatte eines der Schwerter ergriffen, die die brennenden Orks fallen gelassen hatten und hatte diese mit wenigen Hieben getötet. Der letzte Kämpfer der Truppe hatte sie nun angegriffen und gemeinsam mit Sam wehrten sie die Schläge ab und drängten ihn immer näher an das Fenster, bis ein letzter Stoß den Ork über die Brüstung in die Tiefe fallen ließ.  
Schwer atmend standen die Freunde im Zimmer, alle noch von dem plötzlichen Kampf erschöpft. Es stank nach versenkten Haaren und Fleisch, der in ihnen Übelkeit erregte und sie aus ihrer Erstarrung riss. Legolas durchsuchte die Toten nach Waffen und diese drückte er den Hobbits und Eowyn in die Hände. Jeder erhielt ein Schwert und Eowyn noch einen Dolch, Legolas selber nahm zwei lange Kampfdolche an sich, die er sich in den Gürtel steckte, denn im Nahkampf war er der Schnellste. So ausgerüstet wollten sie sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als sie wieder Schritte vernahmen. Stumm wies der Elb ihnen Plätze zu und sie verbargen sich in dem Zimmer, gespannt und kampfbereit.

Erst fiel ein großer Schatten in das Zimmer und verharrte einen Moment in der Türe, als die Person dann einen Schritt herein wagte, stürmte Legolas auf sie zu, bereit, ihr das Schwert in die Rippen zu stoßen.  
Frodo und Sam sahen den Elben, doch dieser riss plötzlich erschrocken die Augen auf und bremste seinen Schwung ab, als er den Freund erkannte. Eomer reagierte schnell, zog einen Dolch und Eowyn schrie erschrocken auf und rannte auf ihn zu. Er hatte sich auf Legolas gestürzt, der nun unter ihm lag und verzweifelt versuchte, die Hand mit dem Dolch davon abzuhalten, sich in seine Brust zu senken.  
Zweifellos erkannte er Legolas nicht und setzte alles daran, ihn zu töten, doch Eowyn zögerte nicht. Sie warf sich gegen ihren Bruder und beide fielen zur Seite. Legolas und Eowyn waren blitzschnell wieder auf den Füßen, ergriffen Eomers Schultern und drückten ihn auf den Boden und Eowyn rief immer wieder seinen Namen.  
"Eomer! Eomer! Wir sind es! Erkennst du uns denn nicht? Komm zu dir! Eomer!"

Frodo und Sam sahen fassungslos zu, wie Eomer sich wehrte und dabei durch die Freunde hindurch zu blicken schien, die all ihre Kraft aufbringen mussten, um ihn zu halten. Alle Bemühungen von Eowyn ihn wieder daran zu erinnern, wer sie waren, blieben erfolglos und so blieb Legolas bald keine andere Wahl und er schlug Eomer bewusstlos.  
Eowyn standen die Tränen in den Augen, denn sie war völlig verzweifelt, dass es ihnen nicht gelungen war, Eomer von dem Bann zu befreien, der ihn gegen sie aufbrachte. Sie sah stumm dabei zu, wie Legolas ihn fesselte und knebelte und ihn dann auf das Bett hob und dann richtete er sich an Eowyn.  
"Wir müssen ihn hier lassen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihm nichts geschehen wird! Wenn wir Gandalf und Aragorn erst befreit haben, wird Gandalf ihm sicher helfen können. Mache dir keine Sorgen, Eowyn!"  
Sie war unfähig, etwas darauf zu erwidern, sondern nickte nur kaum merklich mit dem Kopf und nachdem Legolas einen Blick in den Flur geworfen hatte, brachen sie auf.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn sah zu dem Zauberer auf und versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch gleich darauf zuckte er zusammen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Brust schnitt.  
"Schön, dass du endlich wach bist, mein Lieber! Du hast dich schließlich lange genug ausgeruht und mich hier alleine mit den Magiern verhandeln lassen!" Gandalf versuchte ein Lächeln, doch Aragorn sah auch die Sorge und die ehrliche Erleichterung in seinem Blick. Aragorn ergriff die helfende Hand des Zauberers und richtete sich auf, biss die Zähne zusammen und presste eine Hand gegen seinen Brustkorb, um den Schmerz zu lindern.  
Gandalf stellte fest, dass er immer noch völlig erschöpft aussah und große Schmerzen zu haben schien. Sein Gesicht war bleich, sein Haar wild zerzaust und auf seiner Stirn glänzte ein dünner Schweißfilm.  
Als Gandalf ihm einen Becher Wasser reichte, zitterte seine Hand und das Brot, dass er ihm anbot lehnte er mit einem gedämpften Laut des Ekels ab.  
"Wie lange war ich bewusstlos? Und wo sind die anderen, Gandalf?", fragte er schließlich und fuhr sich mit allen zehn Fingern durchs Haar, dann nahm er das Wasser und wusch sich Gesicht und Hände.

Das kühle Nass erfrischte ihn etwas und half ihm, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er sah Gandalf erwartungsvoll an, eine Antwort abwartend und dann räusperte sich dieser.  
"Ich schätze, dass seid dem Kampf mit Pallando ein Tag vergangen ist. Genau kann ich es nicht sagen, denn die Sonne ist nicht mehr aufgegangen! Pallando hat Iarfalath entfesselt und das ganze Land mit der Dunkelheit überzogen. Legolas, Eowyn und die Hobbits hat er ziehen lassen, aber ich vermute, dass er sie inzwischen wieder sucht, denn er hat wohl erkannt, wen er hat so einfach ziehen lassen. Das ist auch zum Teil meine Schuld, aber es war der Preis für deine Rettung! Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie bereits weit genug weg waren."  
Er berichtete Aragorn auch noch von den Elben aus Düsterwald und Eowyns Bericht bezüglich Eomer, was Aragorn mit Bestürzung und Sorge aufnahm.

Als der Zauberer endete, brauchte Aragorn ein paar Minuten, um sein Gleichgewicht in seinem Inneren wieder herzustellen, denn eine Woge von Gefühlen drohte ihn zu überrollen. Es dauerte, bis er endlich wieder dem Blick des Freundes begegnete.  
"Was können wir tun?", verlangte er zu wissen. "Wie können wir Pallando und Alatar besiegen und Eomer aus ihrem Bann befreien, ohne das er zu Schaden kommt? Sprich, Gandalf!"  
Gandalf zögerte mit seiner Antwort, doch dann merkte er, dass Aragorn ohnehin keine Ruhe geben würde, bevor er alles wusste – er hatte bereits zu viel gesagt, als dass er jetzt noch etwas hätte verbergen können.  
"Es ist nur eine Vermutung, aber ich denke, es hat mit den Palantir zu tun! Die Magier sind die Meister der Steine und können durch sie ihre Kräfte von Feuer und Eis einsetzen. In Eomer haben sie die Kälte entfacht und in dir die Hitze! Ich fürchte, nur wenn wir die Steine vernichten können, wird der Bann gebrochen der auf euch liegt, aber dann werden sie ihre Kräfte dennoch einsetzen können! Um Iarfalath zu besiegen, wird wohl eine andere Macht von Nöten sein, aber ich hoffe, dass mir dieses Schicksal erspart bleibt. Das letzte mal, als ich die Flamme von Anor heraufbeschwor und gegen die dunklen Feuer ankämpfte, hat es mich fast das Leben gekostet."  
Aragorn konnte sich nur zu gut an den Kampf mit dem Balrog erinnern und legte Gandalf mitfühlend die Hand auf den Arm.  
"Diesmal stehst du nicht allein! Ich lasse mich nicht wieder von dir fortschicken, mit vereinten Kräften können wir es schaffen!"  
Gandalf seufzte und sah Aragorn an – genau diese Antwort hatte er erwartet, aber auch gefürchtet, denn er kannte den Freund zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, dass er dabei keine Rücksicht auf sich selber nehmen würde.


	11. Chapter 11

Zwanzigster Abschnitt

Faramir führte eine Gruppe Elbenkrieger sicher durch die Schluchten und Felsen auf die Festung zu, so weit, bis sie nur noch einige Felsvorsprünge zwischen sich und den ersten Ork–Truppen hatten, die die Burg bewachten.  
Auf sein Zeichen hin, verbargen sich die Elben hinter großen Felsbrocken und Faramir kletterte noch etwas höher, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben, damit er ihre Chancen und Möglichkeiten zum Kampf besser auskundschaften konnte. Doch auch wenn die Orks in der Überzahl sein würden, würde einen Angriff wagen, denn er wollte jetzt nicht mehr umkehren, nicht, bevor er Eowyn und die anderen in Sicherheit wusste. Es hatte ihm schon viel zu lange gedauert, bis er Thranduil davon überzeugt hatte, dass sie endlich handeln mussten. Das er es geschafft hatte, kam ihm immer noch wie ein Wunder vor und jetzt konnte er die restlichen Elbenkrieger rings um die Festung im Gebirge ausmachen, die er selbst nur unter der größten Anstrengung erkannte, so gut vermochten sie es, sich zu verbergen.

Die Wachposten waren eine Schar von etwa zweihundert Orks, doch es durfte ein leichtes sein, sie zu überwältigen und in den Hof zu gelangen, noch bevor der Kampflärm weitere Truppen auf den Plan rief. Faramir hoffte, dass es ihm, Gimli und den Hobbits gelingen würde, sich einen Weg bis zum Hauptgebäude freizukämpfen und dann zu den Räumen zu gelangen, in denen die Freunde gefangen waren. Dann musste nur noch das Glück auf ihrer Seite sein und er konnte Legolas und Eowyn befreien, die mitgebrachten Waffen geben und die Magier vernichten. Die Orks waren die Sache der Elben. Sie sollten sie so beschäftigen, dass sie von ihrem Ziel abgelenkt waren und nicht auch noch in den Kampf eingreifen konnten, denn ansonsten wären sie einer zu großen Übermacht ausgeliefert.  
Faramir hatte genug gesehen und kehrte zu den Hobbits und Gimli zurück, um auf das vereinbarte Zeichen des Elbenkönigs zu warten, damit sie überraschend ihren Angriff starten konnten.  
Minuten verstrichen, in denen sich keiner der Gruppe auch nur rührte und Faramir fragte sich schon, wann Thranduil endlich das Zeichen zum Kampf geben würde, als der schrille Pfiff endlich die Stille zerriss und sie stürmten augenblicklich los.

Legolas vernahm die Kampfaufforderung seines Vaters selbst in dem schmalen Gang im inneren der Festung und blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich mit Erleichterung zu den Freunden um.  
"Hört! Unser Volk hat die Festung erreicht und eröffnet den Kampf! Endlich ist die Unterstützung gekommen, den Valar sei Dank!"  
Sofort beschleunigten sie ihren Marsch, um schnellstmöglich zu Aragorn und Gandalf zu gelangen, denn jetzt würde es sicherlich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Pallando und Alatar auf den Angriff reagieren würden und dann waren die beiden Freunde bestimmt ihr erstes Ziel! Bald konnten Frodo und Sam nur noch mit Mühe Schritt halten und fielen hinter Legolas und Eowyn zurück.  
Legolas hielt plötzlich erneut inne und nachdem die Hobbits wieder aufgeschlossen hatten, hörten auch sie, was den Elb zum Warten veranlasst hatte. Sie befanden sich jetzt unmittelbar an der Stelle, wo sie das Versteck erreichten, wenn sie um die nächste Ecke gingen und sie vernahmen deutlich Stimmen. Ein rascher Blick um die Ecke, bestätigte Legolas verdacht und er stieß leise einen elbischen Fluch aus und wandte sich dann an Eowyn.  
"Drei Uruk-hai! Das ist zu schaffen!"  
Eowyn und Legolas atmeten noch einmal tief durch und bedeuteten Frodo und Sam zurück zu bleiben, dann traten sie mit entschlossenen Schritten um die Ecke.

Noch bevor die drei Wachposten sie überhaupt richtig erblickt hatten, fand der erste bereits durch einen Dolch, den Legolas zielsicher geworfen hatte, den Tod und brach mit einem letzten gurgelnden Seufzer zusammen. Die beiden Anderen zogen ihre Schwerter und Eowyn und der Elb griffen erbarmungslos an.  
Legolas wehrte mit seinem Schwert einen Hieb des Uruk-hai ab und stieß gleichzeitig seinen Dolch in dessen Kehle und Eowyn hatte ihren Gegner auch mit wenigen Streichen entwaffnet und stieß dann mit ihrer ganzen Kraft zu und durchbohrte dessen Brust. Sie riss ihr Schwert zurück und sah regungslos dabei zu, wie der Uruk-hai ein letztes Mal keuchte und dann sank sein Kopf zur Seite.  
Legolas rief nach den Hobbits, die sogleich angelaufen kamen und gemeinsam betraten sie mit klopfenden Herzen den Raum. Sie brauchten einen Moment, um sich an das dämmrige Licht zu gewöhnen, doch dann nahmen sie die Umgebung schemenhaft wahr und ließen die Schwerter sinken, die sie kampfbereit erhoben gehalten hatten.  
Das Zimmer war leer – Aragorn und Gandalf waren verschwunden...

Als Gandalf und Aragorn den Kampflärm im Hof vernahmen, wechselten sie erleichterte Blicke und mit Unterstützung von Gandalf kam Aragorn auf die Füße.  
Er lehnte den dargebotenen Arm als Stütze ab und hatten fast den Ausgang erreicht, als hinter ihnen die Türe aufgerissen wurde und die beiden Magier hereinstürzten, gefolgt von einigen Orks, die sich umgehend auf sie warfen. Aragorn schaffte es gerade, die ersten Schläge abzuwehren, doch dann traf ihn ein Schlag in die Seite und er krümmte sich zusammen. Seine Arme wurden gepackt und nach hinten gezogen und noch bevor er sich etwas von dem Schmerz erholt hatte, waren seine Hände gefesselt und er wurde fort gezerrt.  
Gandalf traf einer der unsichtbaren Fäden Pallandos, der ihn einschnürte und jeden Versuch vergeblich machte, sich zur Wehr zu setzen und er musste mit ansehen, wie Aragorn überwältigt wurde und dann wurde er hinter ihm aus dem Raum geführt.

Pallando und Alatar führte die Gruppe an und in ihren Gesichtern stand ihr ganzer Zorn und Hass, der Gandalf zeigte, dass sie sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst machen mussten. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Aragorn, der unbarmherzig mitgeschleift wurde und sich bemühte, mit seinem Bewacher die Geschwindigkeit zu halten und gegen die Schmerzen anzukämpfen, die bei jedem hinkendem Schritt durch seine Seite fuhr.  
Sie wurden durch einige Gänge geführt und dann blieben sie in einer Sackgasse stehen, doch ein gezielter Handgriff von Alatar genügte und eine Geheimtüre schwang auf. Ein schwarzes Loch tat sich vor ihnen auf, in das eine steile Treppe hinunter führte und als auch der letzte Ork durch die Türe getreten war, schwang sie geräuschlos zu und die Dunkelheit umfing sie.  
Gandalf wurde geschubst und geschoben und hätte mehr als einmal fast das Gleichgewicht verloren und fragte sich besorgt, ob die Orks genauso unsanft mit Aragorn verfuhren und ein gedämpftes aufkeuchen des Freundes bestätigte seinen Verdacht.  
Eine endlose Zeit verstrich, bevor Gandalf einen schwachen Schimmer in einiger Entfernung ausmachen konnte und einen leichten Hauch von frischer Luft spürte, der darauf schließen ließ, dass sie das Ende der Treppe erreichten. Sie gelangten kaum auf festen Boden, als sie durch einen schmalen Durchlass gezogen wurden und in eine Höhle traten, deren Anblick Gandalf die Sprache verschlug.

Die Höhle wölbte sich kuppelförmig über ihnen so hoch, dass sich das Dach in Dunkelheit verlor, uns sie erstreckte sich weit in das innere des Berges. Gandalf kam sich der riesigen, hoch aufragenden Höhle zwergenhaft klein vor. Aber nicht nur die Größe fesselte ihn, sonder am Meisten der Glanz, der von den Fackeln von unzähligen Kristallbrocken in den Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde und um sie herum funkelte und glitzerte und selbst der Höhlenboden war von unzähligen zerbrochenen Kristallen und Edelsteinadern bedeckt.  
Die Horde Orks führte ihn hinter Aragorn in den hinteren Winkel einer kleinen Ausbuchtung und stieß die beiden einfach zu Boden. Aragorn, der durch seine Fesseln seinen Aufprall nicht abfangen konnte, schlug hart auf die Seite und unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen, mühte sich aber soweit wieder hoch, dass er sich an die Wand lehnen konnte. Wortlos durchtrennten die Orks dann seine Fesseln und entfernten sich, wobei sie grunzende Laute ausstießen. Gandalf setzte sich an seine Seite und gemeinsam beobachteten sie, was sich vor ihnen abspielte.

Ein Sockel aus schwarzem Gestein erhob sich nicht unweit von ihnen und Pallando schritt darauf zu und legte behutsam den Palantir darauf, Alatar, den sie bisher kaum beachtet hatten, trat neben ihn und reichte ihm etwas. Erst als er zur Seite ging, gab er den Blick darauf frei und Aragorn setzte sich umgehend aufrecht, als er Anduril erblickte. Bisher hatte er angenommen, es wäre in die Tiefe gestürzt und unwiederbringlich verloren, es jetzt hier in den Händen des Magiers zu sehen, rief Freude, aber auch Besorgnis in ihm wach. Er mochte sich nicht ausdenken, was die Kräfte des Schwertes in den falschen Händen für Unheil anrichten konnten und er wechselte einen Blick mit Gandalf, der das Gleiche zu denken schien.

Aragorn musste das Schwert wieder an sich bringen, egal wie, denn er fühlte ganz deutlich, dass er nur damit Gandalf zur Seite stehen konnte, wenn sie den Magiern und Iarfalath gegenüber treten würden. Außerdem benötigten sie Gandalf Stab, der immer noch von Alatar gehalten wurde und Aragorn begann zu überlegen, wie es ihnen gelingen konnte, ihre Waffen wieder an sich zu bringen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Orks und Uruk-hai Horden schweifen, die sich in der Höhle versammelt hatten. Es waren um die Hundert, denn die restlichen Truppen waren alle in den Kampf geschickt worden, um die Elben abzuwehren, dennoch war das eine Übermacht! Selbst wenn es ihm gelang, an Anduril heran zu kommen, würde er keine Chance haben, nicht, solange sie alleine ihren Feinden gegenüber standen. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass sie gefunden wurden und es ihnen mit Hilfe der Elben gelang, die Feinde zu überwältigen. Bis dahin waren sie zur Untätigkeit verbannt.

Niedergeschlagen und erschöpft lehnte er sich wieder zurück und Gandalf entging dabei nicht, dass er kurz zusammenzuckte und sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog. Der Zauberer beugte sich zu ihm herüber und sah ihn prüfend in die Augen.  
"Du solltest versuchen etwas zu schlafen. Im Augenblick können wir nichts ausrichten und der lange Marsch war nicht gut für dich. Ich werde dich wecken, wenn sich etwas regt."  
"Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich keinen Schlaf finden, alter Freund! Nicht, solange ich weiß, dass diese Magier unser Volk und unsere Freunde bedrohen! Ich sollte jetzt bei ihnen sein und kämpfen, aber ich habe sie wieder alleine gelassen... so wie Boromir! Ich hätte Eowyn nicht alleine losschicken dürfen, vielleicht hätten wir es dann geschafft, die anderen zu erreichen und Pallando hätte uns niemals in seine Gewalt gebracht, ich hätte erst gar nicht alleine mit Legolas losziehen dürfen, sondern auf die anderen hören sollen und Hilfe ersuchen sollen, dann wäre meinen Freunden viel Schmerz und Leid erspart worden. Ich bin es nicht länger wert, der König von Gondor zu sein!" Aragorn senkte bedrückt den Kopf, unfähig dem Blick von Gandalf zu begegnen.  
"Sei kein Narr, Aragorn!", stieß dieser aufgebracht aus. "Du hast nur deshalb so gehandelt, weil du es für das Beste erachtet hast und weil du mir helfen wolltest! Wir sind alle betrogen worden und in geschickt gelegte Fallen gelaufen, die niemand erahnen konnte. Pallando hat es bestens verstanden, unseren Bund zu schwächen und du warst der Einzige, der sich mit all seinem Willen dagegen aufgelehnt hat und es fast mit dem Leben bezahlt hat! Lass dir dein Herz nicht schwer machen, von Lüge und falschen Behauptungen. Du hast dir nicht das Geringste vorzuwerfen!"  
"Ach nein? Und was ist mit Boromir? Ich hätte mich seiner mehr annehmen müssen und ihm helfen müssen, der Versuchung des Rings zu widerstehen! Dann hätte ich sein Schicksal abwenden können und er hätte nicht alleine gestanden, als die Uruk-hai angriffen!" Aragorn konnte den Zorn auf sich selbst nicht in seiner Stimme verbergen und seine Augen funkelten Gandalf  
herausfordernd an.  
"Und dafür vielleicht mit deinem Leben bezahlt!", erwiderte dieser nun ebenso heftig. "Aragorn! Gegen die Verlockung von Saurons dunkler Macht warst du ebenso hilflos wie wir alle! Du hast den richtigen Weg gewählt und das Leben von Frodo geschützt. Du konntest nicht gleichzeitig an beiden Orten sein! Boromir war ein guter Krieger und er ist aus freier Stücken mit euch gegangen! Er wusste auf welches Risiko er sich einließ und doch hat er nicht gezögert! Er hat dich als seinen König anerkannt und dir vertraut – verliere jetzt nicht dein Vertrauen in dich selbst!"  
"Aber Faramir...!" Aus seinem Gesicht verschwand die Härte und es nahm einen betrübten Ausdruck an, der nur zu deutlich zeigte, wie nah ihm Faramirs Vorwurf gegangen war.  
"Faramir wusste nicht, was er sprach! Er war nicht er selbst, Pallando hat ihn geblendet und dunkle Gedanken in ihn gesät. Er liebt und achtet dich, dass weiß ich ganz genau und er würde dich nie absichtlich so verletzen!" Gandalf legte ihm vertrauensvoll die Hände auf den Arm und lächelte milde. Aragorn war durch seine Worte in Schweigen versunken und man konnte ihm deutlich anmerken, dass er über sie nachdachte, doch immer noch schien er an sich zu zweifeln und Gandalf wusste, dass nichts auf der Welt die Schuldgefühle wegen Boromir ganz auslöschen würde. Sie würden immer ein Teil von ihm sein, ebenso der Schmerz des Verlustes.  
Gandalf merkte, dass Aragorn nun einige Zeit brauchte, um seine Gefühle zu ordnen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Treiben in der Höhle zu, doch auch er war noch sehr aufgewühlt und seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch und er schloss müde die Augen.

Die Schlacht tobte innerhalb der Festungsmauern und die Elben hielten mit all ihren Kräften der Abwehr stand, um Faramir, Gimli und den Hobbits die Zeit zu verschaffen, die sie benötigten.  
Es war ihnen gelungen, sich bis zu der Türe durchzukämpfen und auch ein beträchtliches Stück der Festung zu durchkämmen, aber immer wieder stießen sie dabei auf vereinzelte Ork-Gruppen und mussten sich kleinere Kämpfe liefern. Gimlis Axt vernichtete dabei eine Unmenge an Feinden, denn er wurde von der Sorge um Legolas getrieben und wollte keine wertvolle Zeit verschwenden, sodass er noch verbissener kämpfte als sonst. Immer tiefer drangen sie in die Burg ein und erreichten bald auch den Teil der Festung, in dem sich Legolas und Eowyn mit Frodo und Sam versteckt gehalten hatten.   
Merry war der Erste, dem der Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase stieg und bald nahmen ihn auch die Anderen wahr, bis sie die Übelkeit überkam, denn der Geruch wurde unerträglich. Faramir folgte ihm dennoch und gelangte schließlich an das Zimmer und stieß die Türe auf.

Mit einem kurzen Blick hatte er die Quelle des Gestanks ausgemacht und ein weiterer ließ ihn auf dem Bett verharren und er stürmte auf die Gestalt zu, die sich geknebelt und gefesselt darauf hin und her wand.  
"Êomer!", flüsterte er und blieb regungslos in der Türe stehen. Merry und Pippin traten an seine Seite und als sie den Freund erblickten, wollten sie gleich loslaufen, um ihn zu befreien, aber Faramir hielt sie zurück.  
Merry wollte gerade verwundert protestieren, als Faramir das Wort an sie richtete.  
"Er wurde von keinem Ork gefesselt! Seht euch die Art und Weise der Knoten an, die ihn binden! Das ist eindeutig Legolas' Werk! Êomer muss unter dem Bann der Magier stehen, denn er war es, der mich gegen Aragorn aufgebracht hat!"  
"Aber wir können ihn doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen!" Pippin konnte es nicht fassen.  
"Uns bleibt keine andere Wahl! Mitnehmen können wir ihn jedenfalls nicht, es würde uns viel zu lange aufhalten! Kommt, wir müssen die weiter!"

Merry und Pippin äußerten noch einige Zeit ihren Unmut, doch ein grimmiger Blick von Gimli ließ sie schließlich verstummen. Diesem hatte die Erklärung von Faramir überzeugt, aber noch mehr die Tatsache, dass Legolas derjenige gewesen war, der den Freund gefesselt hatte. Der Elb wusste ganz genau was er tat und das alleine hatte ihn schon überzeugt.  
So setzten sie schweigsam ihren Weg fort und hofften inständig, dass sie die Freunde bald finden würden.

Eowyn und Legolas hatten einige Mühe gehabt, Frodo und Sam ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit wieder zu vertreiben, denn die Besorgnis um Gandalf und Aragorn hatte sie zur Verzweiflung getrieben. Sie hatten einfach nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, auch nur noch einen Schritt zu tun, denn sie waren überzeugt davon gewesen, dass sie zu spät gekommen waren.  
Erst als Legolas einige Bluttropfen im Gang entdeckt hatte, die eine kleine Spur bildeten, hatten sie sich schwerfällig auf die Füße gekämpft und waren ihnen wieder gefolgt. Immer wieder blieb der Elb stehen und bückte sich, um die Spuren besser zu erkennen und hin und wieder tupfte er etwas Blut mit den Fingerspitzen auf und zerrieb es prüfend.

Als sie das Ende eines Ganges erreichten, der in einer Sackgasse endete, fluchte er unterdrückt und ging abermals in die Hocke. Eine Weile verharrte er regungslos, doch dann wandte er sich zu den Anderen um.  
"Hier ist die Spur noch frisch und es hat sich eine kleine Lache gebildet. Sie müssen hier einen Moment verweilt haben! Dann führt die Spur geradewegs auf die Mauer zu und es gibt sonderbare Schleifspuren auf den Steinen. Ich vermute, dass sich hier eine Geheimtüre befindet! Seht euch um und überprüft alles ganz genau – irgendwo muss es einen Mechanismus geben, der sie öffnet!"

Sofort begannen alle mit der Suche, bis Eowyn endlich etwas fand. Ein Stein in der Mauer war blank gescheuert und glatt und ein leichter Druck genügte und die Wand schwang knirschend auf. Legolas zögerte nur einen Augenblick, dann betrat er die Treppe und Frodo und Sam folgten. Eowyn ging als Letzte und zog die Türe hinter sich wieder zu, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihnen so leicht niemand folgen konnte.

Irgendwann waren Gandalf und auch Aragorn entkräftet eingeschlafen, doch Aragorn fand keine Erholung darin. Wieder und wieder tauchten die verschiedensten Erinnerungen in ihm auf und bald vermischten sie sich zu einem wirren Durcheinander, dass ihn Alptraumhaft verfolgte.

Er sah sich wieder auf der kleinen Lichtung, sah Boromir vor den Füßen des Feindes knien, von Pfeilen durchbohrt, doch als dieser den Kopf hob, wandelte sich das Gesicht in das von Faramir. Aragorn rannte los, doch er schien keinen Schritt vorwärts zu kommen. Er sah, wie der Uruk-hai die Armbrust spannte, den Bolzen auf Faramir richtete, hörte das kurze surrende Geräusch, als der Pfeil abgeschossen wurde...und sein Ziel traf!

Ein Schrei entfuhr seiner Kehle, erfüllt von Schmerz und Trauer und Gandalf war augenblicklich an seiner Seite und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Brust. Die Berührung holte ihn aus seiner letzten Benommenheit und er richtete sich mühsam auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Pallando, der ihn mit einem eisigen Blick fixierte und dann langsam auf sie zukam.  
"Was ist, Elessar? Geht es euch nicht gut? Ihr wirkt recht blass! Habt ihr etwa Schmerzen?"  
Der Magier beugte sich zu ihm herunter und ergriff Aragorns verletzten Arm, wobei er seine Finger fest in den Verband drückte und mit Genugtuung beobachtete, wie sich Aragorn vor Schmerz anspannte, doch dieser hielt den Blick auf ihn gerichtet, unbeugsam und herausfordernd und verunsichert gab Pallando schließlich den Arm frei.

Erst als der Magier sich ein Stück entfernt hatte, keuchte Aragorn auf und presste den Arm an seine Brust, der wieder zu bluten begonnen hatte. Gandalf schob behutsam aber entschieden seine Hand beiseite, die den Arm umklammerte, doch Aragorn hielt ihn zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es wird schon vergehen! Du kannst ohnehin nichts weiter tun!" Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Aragorn fühlte, wie der Schmerz verging und er atmete erleichtert auf.  
Gandalf legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter und reichte ihm etwas Wasser, warf dann aber gleich wieder einen zornigen Blick auf die Magier, die sich über den Palantir gebeugt hatten.  
"Sie schmieden wieder eine Teufelei gegen unsere Freunde, ich spüre es! Ich muss unbedingt an meinen Stab heran und das Schlimmste verhindern! Zu viel Zeit ist schon verstrichen und sie konnten ungehindert ihre dunklen Ränke schmieden!"  
Aragorn folgte Gandalfs Blick und die Sorge um die Freunde ergriff auch von ihm erneut Besitz und ohne über die weiteren Folgen nachzudenken fasste er einen Entschluss.  
"Worauf warten wir dann noch? Komm, rasch!"

Die Orks und Uruk-hai waren sich zu sicher gewesen, dass ihre beiden Gefangenen sich nicht auflehnen würden und in keiner Weise darauf vorbereitet, was in den nächsten Augenblicken geschah.  
Aragorn hatte den Dolch, der die ganze Zeit über in seinem ledernen Armschutz gesteckt hatte, fast selbst völlig vergessen und sich seiner erst wieder erinnert, als Pallando ihn an seinem Arm ergriffen hatte, dessen Klinge dabei in seine Haut geschnitten hatte.  
Aragorn kam hoch, zog Gandalf an seine Seite und näherte sich dann fast lautlos dem einsamen Wachposten, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. Mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung schnitt er ihm die Kehle durch und fing den leblosen Körper auf, der sofort in sich zusammensank. Er ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten und setzte seinen Weg fort, ohne Gandalfs Versuch zu beachten, ihn von seinem aussichtslosen Vorhaben abzuhalten.

Fast hatte er die Magier erreicht und wollte Alatar von hinten packen, als ein fürchterlicher Aufruhr in der Horde Orks losbrach, die dem Eingang der Höhle am nächsten stand.  
Pallando wirbelte herum, erblickte Aragorn und reagierte blitzschnell. Er riss die Hand in Aragorns Richtung empor, um ihn wieder mit seiner unsichtbaren Macht anzugreifen, aber Aragorn ließ sich instinktiv auf den Boden fallen, rollte sich ab und kam wieder auf die Füße. Wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, splitterte das Gestein, als etwas hart darauf einschlug und scharfe Bruchstücke flogen umher und hinterließen kleine Schnitte in Aragorns Haut, wo sie ihn trafen.  
Alatar war so erschrocken, dass er Gandalfs Stab fallen ließ und schützend seine Arme hochhielt, um sich vor Aragorns Angriff zu schützen, aber noch bevor dieser einen erneuten Versuch wagen konnte, wurde er von einem Ork angegriffen, der herangeeilt war.

Legolas, Eowyn und die Hobbits hatten nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihnen jedenfalls vor, das Ende der Treppe erreicht und verbargen sich im Schatten des Durchlasses, um sich einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen.  
Frodo überkam eine Welle der Erleichterung, als er Gandalf und Aragorn erblickte, doch er sah auch ihre Erschöpfung und als Pallando dann auf Aragorn zutrat und ihm an seinem verletzten Arm packte, konnte er sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, loszulaufen und Aragorn zu helfen.

Legolas' Hände umschlossen dabei die Hefte der Dolche so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und er murmelte Worte der Rache und in seinen Augen blitzte der Zorn. Er wünschte sich, noch seinen Bogen zu besitzen, denn dann hätte er keinen Moment gezögert, doch so blieb ihm nicht die geringste Möglichkeit, Pallando daran zu hindern, Aragorn weitere Qualen zu bereiten. Sie zogen sich wieder in die Dunkelheit zurück, als sie sahen, dass Pallando von Aragorn abließ und Eowyn blickte erwartungsvoll auf Legolas. Sie mussten etwas unternehmen, und das rasch. Während die beiden beratschlagten, was sie nun tun konnten, machte sich bei Sam die Ungeduld bemerkbar und er schlich wieder zum Durchlass, um zu sehen, was die Freunde machten. Dabei stützte er sich an der Felswand ab und beugte sich ein Stück vor und da geschah es.

Einige Steine waren so locker, dass sie unter Sams Berührung ins Rutschen gerieten, er strauchelte, ruderte verzweifelt mit den Armen und konnte gerade noch einen Sturz verhindern, aber die Felsbrocken fielen krachend und polternd zu Boden. Legolas, Eowyn und Frodo fuhren herum, sahen was geschehen war und dann vernahmen sie auch bereits die Schreie und Schritte der Orks. Sam hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich zu entschuldigen, denn der erste Ork hatte bereits den Durchlass erreicht und die Freunde zogen ihre Waffen, um sich zu verteidigen. Zum Glück hatten sie einen kleinen Vorteil, denn durch den schmalen Eingang konnten nur zwei Feinde gleichzeitig treten und so schafften sie es, die Gegner schnell außer Gefecht zu setzen, bis die nächsten sich durch die Öffnung zwängten.

Gandalf vernahm das Klirren von Schwertern und Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Die Elben waren gekommen, um sie zu retten und lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit der Krieger vom Geschehen vor ihm ab.  
Panik breitete sich unter den Orks in der Höhle aus und bald schubsten und rempelten sie sich gegenseitig an. Ein Hauptmann stürzte sich in das Gewühl am Höhleneingang und befahl der wild durcheinander wimmelnden Horde, sich in geordneten Reihen aufzustellen, doch sein Befehl ging in den Schreien und Rufen unter.  
Gandalf richtete sich wieder zu den Magiern und sah, wie sein Stab zu Boden fiel und mit drei großen Schritten rannte er darauf zu und bekam ihn in dem Augenblick zu fassen, als Aragorn von dem Ork angegriffen wurde. Er packte ihn und sofort wurde er von einem Leuchten erfüllt, das eine Wärme ausstrahlte, die durch seine Handfläche drang, erst den Arm und nach und nach seinen ganzen Körper ergriff und alle Strapazen der vergangenen Stunden linderte.  
Der Zauberer fuhr zu Aragorn herum, der inzwischen am Boden lag und versuchte, den Dolch zu packen, der ihm beim Fall entglitten war und nun wenige Zentimeter von seiner Hand entfernt lag. Der Ork hatte seine Kehle umklammert und gleichzeitig schlug er ihm unerbittlich mit der Faust in die Rippen. Aragorn keuchte und wehrte einen der Schläge ab, doch immer noch bemühte er sich, den Dolch zu fassen.

Gandalf begann mit dröhnender Stimme eine Formel zu sprechen und senkte die Spitze seines Stabes in Richtung des Orks und dieser wurde herumgerissen und lockerte den Griff um den Hals seines Opfers. Aragorn konnte das Heft des Dolches packen und mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung, stieß er ihn seinem Gegner in die Rippen, der sofort über ihm zusammenbrach.

Faramir hatte vergeblich versucht, die Gruppe durch das Gewirr der Gänge zu führen und war nahe daran gewesen, aufzugeben, als ihnen der Zufall zu Hilfe kam. Vor ihnen vernahmen sie Stimmen, untrüglich die von einer Bande Orks, und sie eilten den Gang entlang, der sich gabelte und dann den Blick auf eine schmale Gasse freigab, die an einer Mauer endete.  
Die Freunde drückten sich an die Wand, um nicht entdeckt zu werden und beobachteten die kleine Gruppe, die sich an einem Stein zu schaffen machten und plötzlich schwang die Wand zurück und enthüllte einen Geheimgang dahinter.  
Binnen Sekunden hatte Faramir seinen Bogen gespannt und mit der gleichen Schnelligkeit schoss er die Orks nieder, bevor auch nur der letzte reagieren konnte und stürmte vorwärts. Die drei Freunde folgten ihm in die Dunkelheit und rannten, so geschwind sie es vermochten, hinter ihm her, dem Kampflärm entgegen. Oft stolperten und rutschten sie auf den ausgetretenen Stufen, doch selbst das konnte sie nicht aufhalten, denn sie spürten, dass sie ihrem Ziel immer näher kamen und endlich konnten sie vor ihnen einen Lichtschein ausmachen und erkannten beim Näher kommen ihre Freunde, die sich gegen Orks und Uruk-hai verteidigten.

Faramir übersprang die letzten Stufen, landete sicher am Fuß der Treppe und eilte auf Eowyn zu, die gerade von einem Uruk-hai bedrängt wurde und mit einem kräftigen Hieb tötete er ihn.  
Eowyn blickte ihn an, als ob sie einen Geist ansehen würde, aber dann stürmte sich auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er umfing sie mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung und drückte sie fest an sich.  
Um sie herum kämpften die Freunde weiter, doch eine Zeit lang hielten sie einander nur fest, bis sich Faramir aus der Umarmung löste, ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und an Legolas' Seite eilte. Eowyn schloss sich ihm an und gemeinsam mit den Hobbits und Gimli, drängten sie die Angreifer immer weiter zurück in die Höhle, bis sie selbst hinein gelangten.

Zwischen dem Durcheinander der herumlaufenden Orks und Uruk-hai und dem Kampfgetümmel konnten sie Gandalf ausmachen und neue Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf, als sie seinen Stab erblickte, den er in der Hand hielt. Sie würden es schaffen, dessen war sie sich nun absolut sicher!

Pallandos Zorn wuchs ins unermessliche und verschlang jede andere Gefühlsregung in ihm, als er sah, wie Gandalf es schaffte, seinen Stab zu erreichen und dann dem König zu Hilfe kam. Aber noch war die Schlacht nicht verloren, noch würde er nicht aufgeben!  
Er besaß noch immer seine Macht und diese war größer und stärker, als seine Gegner dachten! Er würde diesem einfältigen Zauberer schon zeigen, wer hier der Stärkere war! Jetzt würde er keine Gnade mehr zeigen!  
Er zog Alatar neben sich und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Aragorn, der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte und auf den Palantir zu eilte. Pallando griff fester um das Schwertheft von Anduril, holte ihn mit raschen Schritten ein und mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung hatte er den König gepackt und die Klinge an seine Kehle gedrückt. Er zwang ihn, den Dolch fallen zu lassen, indem er den Druck noch etwas verstärkte und eine feine, rote Linie in seinen Hals ritzte und schrie triumphierend auf und sein hysterisches Lachen hallte von den Höhlenwänden wider und übertönte noch den Kampflärm. Alatar trat neben ihn, suchte Aragorn Blick, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich dem festen Griff zu entwinden und hielt ihn fest.

Aragorn blickte in dessen Augen und wurde von der Macht Alatars ergriffen. Die Augen des Magiers waren von einer eisigen Kälte erfüllt und durchbohrten ihn regelrecht und er vermochte es nicht, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Ein eisiger Strom erwachte in seinen Adern und strömte unter seine Haut, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde noch kälter wurde und drohte, ihn innerlich zu Eis erstarren zu lassen.  
Er wusste nicht, was ihm schlimmere Qualen bereitete. Die unerträgliche Hitze, die Pallando in ihm heraufbeschworen hatte und ihn beinahe hatte verbrennen lassen, oder die Kälte, die nun von ihm Besitz ergriff. Beide Magier richteten ihre Macht rücksichtslos auf nur ein Ziel, unbarmherzig und grausam und um dies zu erreichen, würden sie nicht davor zurückschrecken, ihn zu benutzen, um die Freunde in die Knie zu zwingen.

Gandalf sah mit Entsetzen, wie Aragorn von Alatar in seinen Bann gezogen wurde und wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, aber Pallando schrie ihm eine Drohung zu, die auch alle Kämpfe abrupt beendete. Eine bedrückende Stille trat ein, noch fürchterlicher als der Kampflärm, der eben noch die Luft erfüllt hatte.  
Die Freunde ließen bestürzt die Waffen sinken, als sie die Szene erfassten, die sich vor ihnen abspielte und von Angst gepackt eilten sie an Gandalfs Seite.

Pallando lachte immer noch, doch dann hielt er inne und richtete seinen verachtenden Blick auf die Gemeinschaft.  
"Ihr habt wohl gedacht, ihr könntet mich besiegen, was? Ihr seid einfältige Narren, wenn ihr geglaubt habt, ihr könntet es schaffen, aber ihr besitzt nicht genug Macht dazu! Seht ihn euch an, euren König Elessar! Schwach ist er und das Eis wird ihn vernichten, schneller, als ihr reagieren könnt! Gebt auf und ich werde ihm dieses Schicksal vielleicht ersparen und ihn eines schnellen Todes sterben lassen!"  
Bei seinen Worten wallten um Alatar hauchdünne Nebelfetzen, die sich ineinander verknäulten und umeinander schlangen und sich zu eisigen Fingern formten, die sich Aragorn näherten und sich dann an ihn krallten.

Der eisige Strom, in den sein Blut verwandelt war, floss immer näher zu seinem Herzen und würde ihn zweifellos töten, wenn er sein Ziel erreichte. Ihm war entsetzlich kalt, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte vor Kälte, aber es gelang ihm nicht, dagegen anzukämpfen. Obwohl Alatar seinen Blick inzwischen abgewandt hatte, war keine Linderung eingetreten, doch wie ein einziger Halt den er noch hatte, sah er zu den Freunden, die ihn mit entsetzten Gesichtern ansahen.

Faramir war von großer Freude erfüllt worden, als er Aragorn erblickt hatte, ebenso wie Merry, Pippin und Gimli, doch nun war dieses Gefühl wieder abgelöst worden, durch die unerträgliche Furcht um sein Leben. Sie erkannten, wie seine Haut sich totenbleich, fast bläulich verfärbte und sein Atem kam in weißen, keuchenden Stößen über seine Lippen.  
Faramir sah Gandalf an, doch er erkannte, dass dieser ebenso hilflos und unfähig war zu handeln, war wie er und die Verzweiflung ließ ihn fast durchdrehen.  
Eowyn klammerte sich schluchzend an ihn und er blickte zu ihr herunter. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schluchzte sie kurz auf, aber dann begann sie mit flüsternder Stimme zu sprechen.  
"Faramir, der Palantir ermöglicht den Magiern ihre Macht! Gandalf hat das angedeutet! Durch ihn haben sie Aragorn und Eomer in ihrer Gewalt! Er muss zerstört werden!"

In Faramirs Gesicht trat bei ihren Worten Entschlossenheit und sein Blick schweifte zurück und er sah zu dem Palantir. Dabei schätzte er den Abstand zu dem Stein ab, erblickte den Dolch, der an dem Fuß des Sockels lag und löste sich langsam aus Eowyns Umarmung. Er drückte ihr noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und hoffte, sie würde ihm sein leichtsinniges Vorhaben verzeihen, aber er konnte nicht anders handeln, er musste es versuchen.

Alles ging unglaublich schnell – noch bevor überhaupt einer der Gefährten reagieren konnte. Faramir stürzte plötzlich vorwärts, und versuchte, den Palantir zu erreichen, damit Gandalf die Möglichkeit hatte, sich die Kräfte des Steins zu unterwerfen und den Bann zu lösen, der von Eomer und Aragorn Besitz ergriffen hatte. Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit.  
Alatar stellte sich ihm jedoch lachend in den Weg und hob ein Schwert, zum Kampf bereit. Faramir zögerte nicht, ihm einen Kampf zu liefern. Er duckte sich unter dem ersten, schwungvollen Hieb des Magiers, sprang zur Seite, rollte sich ab und ergriff dabei den Dolch, den Aragorn fallen gelassen hatte. Dann schoss er vorwärts und brachte Alatar zwei Schnittwunden bei – einen langen Schnitt am Kinn und einen am Bein, was den Magier in seinen Bewegungen schmerzlich behinderte.

Zwei raue Hände packten ihn, doch Faramir duckte sich, wobei er den Ork mit sich zog und Sekundenbruchteile später sauste Alatars Schwert an der Stelle nieder, wo Faramir eben noch gestanden hatte und traf stattdessen den Ork.  
Der Ork ließ ihn schreiend los und wälzte sich im Todeskampf auf dem Boden.  
Faramir sprang mit einem Satz auf die Füße, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dem Schwert auszuweichen, denn die scharfe Klinge erforderte ein hohes Maß an Vorsicht.  
Wieder sauste das Schwert durch die Luft und nur durch eine schnelle Drehung entging Faramir der tödlichen Klinge, die genau auf seine Brust gezielt hatte. Er hörte Eowyns angstvollen Schrei, doch er wagte es nicht, in ihre Richtung zu blicken.  
Abermals verfehlte Alatar ihn, doch Faramir traf ihn erneut und rammte ihm den Dolch in den Schwertarm, zog ihn wieder heraus und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Gegner, um den nächsten Angriff abzuwarten. Alatar heulte laut auf und fasste den schmerzenden Arm, wobei er Faramir böse anfunkelte.  
Faramir wagte einen Blick auf Pallando und der Schock des Anblicks, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn rückwärts stolpern. Er hielt Aragorn immer noch in festem Griff, doch der Freund wirkte bereits mehr tot als lebendig, denn seine Haut war inzwischen vollkommen bleich und seine Augen matt.  
Seine Hand mit dem Dolch sank kraftlos herab. Er stand da, vollkommen hilflos und bis ins Mark erschüttert und starrte den Freund an. Faramir wurde von der Furcht ergriffen, dass er ihn diesmal endgültig verlor und er keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen würde, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

In diesem Moment stürzte sich Alatar auf ihn, und es war reiner Instinkt, den Faramir veranlasste den Doch zu heben und sich gegen den Angriff zu verteidigen. Er wehrte den Schwerthieb ab und auch den nächsten, wich immer weiter zurück, bis er an den Sockel stieß, auf dem der Palantir ruhte. Mit der freien Hand packte er ihn und wollte ihn in Gandalfs Richtung werfen, doch der Kampf forderte ihn so sehr, dass er genau vor Pallandos Füßen landete.  
Faramir kämpfte verbissen weiter, gepackt von blindem Zorn und begann, seinen Kontrahenten nun zurück zu drängen und fügte ihm immer mehr Verletzungen zu. Alatar stolperte und Faramir trat ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und stürzte sich dann auf ihn. Mit seinem ganzen rasenden Zorn ließ er den Dolch niederfahren und senkte ihn in Alatars Brust.

Während der letzte Lebensatem die Lungen von Alatar verließ, wurde auch seine Macht qualvoll und viel zu abrupt aus Aragorns Körper gerissen und Pallando ließ seinen leblosen Körper zu Boden fallen, um nun seinerseits einen Angriff auf Faramir zu starten.  
Pallando holte zu einem gewaltigen Hieb aus, ließ Anduril auf Faramir niederfahren und dieser sprang zur Seite, der jedoch durch den Kampf mit Alatar vollkommen erschöpft war. Er wurde von der scharfen Klinge getroffen, die eine tiefe Wunde in seine Seite schnitt aus der augenblicklich das Blut quoll. Faramir stöhnte auf, taumelte und sackte zusammen und wurde von Legolas aufgefangen, der mit einem Satz bei ihm war.  
Gandalf riss seinen Stab in die Höhe und ein blendend heller Lichtblitz von reinstem Weiß erwachte explosionsartig zum Leben und ließ die Wände der Höhle erzittern. Es breitete sich absolut lautlos aus, wurde von den Kristallen vielfach zurückgeworfen und erfüllte alles mit seiner Helligkeit, die alle die Lider niederschlagen ließ.

Genau so schnell, wie das Licht erschienen war, verlosch es auch wieder und war verschwunden – genau wie Pallando.  
Gandalf sank am Ende seiner Kraft auf die Knie, denn auch wenn es nur Sekunden gewesen waren, die er für den Kampf benötigt hatte, so hatte er fast sein Leben dafür gegeben. Pallando hatte seine ganze dunkle Macht eingesetzt, um das Licht von Anor erlöschen zu lassen, doch im letzten Moment war es Gandalf gelungen, dass Schicksal abzuwenden und die Helligkeit hatte gegen die Finsternis gesiegt. Merry und Pippin stützen ihn und halfen ihm auf die Beine.  
Die Orks und Uruk-hai suchten fluchtartig das Weite und binnen weniger Minuten fanden sich die Gefährten alleine in der Höhle wieder, in der nur ihre raschen Atemzüge zu hören waren; sie lösten sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und eilten zu Aragorn und Faramir. Eowyn stolperte noch immer geblendet auf ihren Mann zu, der sie schwach anlächelte, als sie sich mit Tränen in den Augen über ihn beugte.  
"Sag Aragorn..., dass es mir Leid tut...!", flüsterte er, dann sank er in Legolas' Arme zurück und seine Augen fielen zu.  
Mit zitternden Händen tastete Eowyn nach seinem Herzschlag und fand ihn schließlich, jedoch nur noch sehr schwach. Sie blickte sich hilfesuchend zu den anderen um und sah, dass Aragorn sich regte und mit Frodos und Sams Hilfe langsam auf die Knie kam. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, bevor er die Kraft fand, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und hob dann den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sofort erfasste er Faramir und kämpfte sich hoch, um zu ihm zu eilen.  
"Nein!", stieß er bekümmert hervor und ließ sich nieder und begann verzweifelt, die Verletzung genau zu untersuchen.

Aragorn glaubte, seine eigenen Schmerzen würden ihm die Sinne rauben, doch er ignorierte sie entschieden und richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Faramir. Er verlor immer noch viel zu viel Blut und Aragorn presste verzweifelt ein Stück von Frodos Mantel auf den Schwertstreich. Frodo riss noch einige weitere Streifen aus dem groben Leinen und reichte sie Eowyn, die Aragorn half, Faramir damit zu verbinden. Erst, als er alles in seiner Macht stehende für den Freund getan hatte, übermannte ihn die Erschöpfung.  
Gandalf hatte sich wieder ein wenig erholt und hob den Palantir und Anduril auf und trat dann zu den Anderen, die sich sorgenvoll um Faramir und Aragorn bemühten.

Einundzwanzigster Abschnitt

Mühsam hatte die Gemeinschaft es geschafft, Faramir und Aragorn hinaus aus der Höhle zu schaffen und als sie endlich das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatten, eilten ihnen auch sogleich die Elben entgegen, die umgehend zwei Tragen beschafften. Thranduil schloss seinen Sohn erleichtert in die Arme, froh, dass er außer Prellungen und Schürfwunden keinen weiteren Schaden genommen hatte. Gimli erging es ebenso und es bedurfte keiner Erklärung, um zu sehen, dass der Zwiespalt zwischen ihnen vergessen war.  
Merry und Pippin führten eine Gruppe Elben und Gandalf zu Eomer und befreiten ihn endlich von den Fesseln. Nachdem Gandalf ihn gründlich untersucht hatte, stellten sie fest, dass er außer heftigen Kopfschmerzen unversehrt und wieder ganz der Alte war. Er erinnerte sich an alles was geschehen war, wie an einen Traum und die Hobbits bestätigten ihm betreten, dass sich alles genau so ereignet hatte.

Als sie dann zu den Freunden kamen und er Faramir und Aragorn erblickte, war er zutiefst bestürzt, denn er gab sich die Schuld daran, was mit ihnen geschehen war.  
Eowyn sah ihn an und löste sich von Faramirs Seite und suchte seinen Blick.  
"Eomer, sei nicht so streng mit dir selbst! Du warst es nicht wirklich, der den Streit und den Hass in ihnen geweckt hat! Die Magier haben dich dazu benutzt. Dich trifft keine Schuld!"  
Eomer drückte seine Schwester an sich und hielt sie so eine ganze Weile umfangen.  
"Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte er schließlich flüsternd.  
"Faramir hat viel Blut verloren und die Wunde ist tief, aber Aragorn hat ihn so gut es ging versorgt, bevor er selbst das Bewusstsein verlor. Er hat viele Qualen erleiden müssen und einige Verletzungen davongetragen. Sie sind sehr schwach, aber... wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Sie sind stark und werden kämpfen...!"  
Ihre Stimme brach ab und sie versuchte vergeblich, die Tränen zurückzudrängen, doch sie liefen ihr ungehindert über die Wangen. Eomer wischte einige zärtlich fort, umfasste ihre Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Faramir und Aragorn, um über sie zu wachen.

Zwei Tage würden sie für den Marsch nach Düsterwald benötigen, wo sie sicherlich bereits von Arwen erwartet wurden. Sie hatten einen Boten vorausgeschickt, denn mit den Verletzten kamen sie nur langsam voran und Gandalf erholte sich ebenfalls nur langsam von seiner Erschöpfung. Am Ende des ersten Tages erwachte Aragorn endlich.

Legolas, der an seinem Lager wachte, bemerkte erst eine Bewegung in seinen Augenwinkeln und als er den Blick wandte, trat ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
"Aragorn! Schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist! Van mathach, mellon nin?" (Wie fühlst du dich?)  
Aragorn lachte kurz auf, doch sofort zuckte ein Schmerz durch seine Brust.  
"Als ob mich eine Herde Orks überrannt hätte!", gab er stöhnend zurück und Legolas' Lächeln verbreiterte sich. Wenn Aragorn bereits wieder scherzen konnte, ging es ihm wohl schon etwas besser.  
Er drückte ihm ein Gefäß in die Hand und half ihm, daraus zu trinken. Erst als Aragorn ihn geleert hatte, gab der Elb sich zufrieden. Er brachte ihn zu einem kleinen Tisch, der im Inneren des Zeltes stand und als er sich wieder umwandte, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Aragorn war aufgestanden und stützte sich schwerfällig an der Liege ab.  
"Was machst du denn da? Leg dich wieder hin, es ist noch zu früh um bereits wieder aufzustehen!" protestierte Legolas, doch ein finsterer Blick von Aragorn reichte aus und er schwieg.  
"Hilf mir mich anzukleiden! Ich möchte nach Faramir sehen!" Und als Legolas sich nicht rührte, fügte er entschieden hinzu: "Bitte, Legolas!"

Aragorn blieb lange bei Faramir sitzen, bis er sich endlich selber wieder etwas Ruhe gönnte und am nächsten Morgen bestand er darauf, den Rest des Weges selber zu reiten und blieb immer am Ende der Gruppe, wo vier Elben die Bahre mit Faramir trugen.  
Spät am Abend erreichten sie endlich Düsterwald. Arwen eilte ihnen entgegen, als sie Aragorn erblickte, blieb sie einige Schritte entfernt von ihm stehen. Er stieg von seinem Pferd und sie musterte ihn, erfasste jede noch so kleine Verletzung und hielt schließlich seinen Blick gefangen. Sie fand darin all die Qualen und Schmerzen, aber vor allem die Angst und Sorge um Faramir und ohne den Blick abzuwenden, trat sie zu ihm und schloss ihn endlich in ihre Arme wobei ihr stumm die Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

Aragorn saß an Faramirs Lager und wagte nicht, sich auch nur kurz von ihm zu entfernen. Er hatte sich gerade einmal die Zeit genommen, seine eigenen Wunden neu versorgen zu lassen und war dann, trotz der Proteste von Arwen, zu Faramir geeilt. Gemeinsam mit Eowyn hatte er über den Freund gewacht und nun waren schon vier Tage vergangen, ohne das er erwacht war.  
Eowyn war irgendwann erschöpft eingeschlafen und er hatte sie auf das Lager neben ihrem Mann gebettet, wo sie immer noch fest schlief, doch er selber konnte keinen Schlaf finden.  
Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und versuchte die Niedergeschlagenheit zu verdrängen, doch es wollte ihm nicht zu gelingen. Er verharrte in seiner Bewegung, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, und schreckte hoch, als er hinter sich plötzlich Gandalfs Stimme vernahm.  
"Du solltest dir endlich selber etwas Ruhe gönnen! Es wird Faramir nichts nutzen, wenn du vor Schwäche zusammenbrichst!"  
Aragorn schnaubte und richtete seinen müden Blick auf den Zauberer.  
"Selbst wenn ich es versuchen würde, könnte ich es nicht schaffen zu schlafen! Nicht, bevor er erwacht ist und mir vergibt!"  
"Dir vergeben?" Gandalf zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was sollte er dir denn vergeben?"  
"Gandalf... Mir fehlt jetzt die Kraft, mich mit dir zu streiten! Bitte!"  
Aragorn wandte sich zu Gandalf um und sah ihn flehend an, doch noch bevor dieser darauf etwas erwidern konnte, erklang eine schwache Stimme und Aragorn fühlte eine Hand auf seinem Arm. Als er sich umdrehte, fand er Faramirs Blick auf sich ruhen.  
"Ich muss dich um Verzeihung bitten...! Ich war nicht ich selbst..., als ich behauptet habe..., du seist Schuld an Boromirs Tod!"  
Aragorn unterbrach ihn und sah ihn unverwandt an.  
"Das ist schon vergessen, mein Freund! Aber durch meinen Leichtsinn habe ich dich, deine Frau und alle Freunde in Gefahr gebracht! Ich stehe in deiner Schuld, denn du hast mir das Leben gerettet!"  
"Du hast mir das meine... bereits ein Dutzend Mal gerettet..! Und ich würde... es immer wieder tun…!"

Lange redeten die Freunde miteinander, bis Faramir wieder erschöpft einschlief. Aragorn wachte noch so lange an seiner Seite, bis Eowyn erwachte und nachdem er ihr berichtet hatte, dass Faramir wieder zu Besinnung gekommen war, gönnte er sich endlich selbst den erholsamen Schlaf.

In den folgenden Tagen wurde Faramir immer wieder von den Freunden besucht, die erfreut feststellten, dass sich sein Zustand mehr und mehr besserte. Auch Aragorn machte bald einen viel kräftigeren Eindruck und sie nutzten die Zeit, um ihren Aufenthalt in Düsterwald zu genießen.  
Nachdem zwei Wochen vergangen waren, hatten sich alle wieder soweit unter der Pflege der Elben erholt, dass sich die Gemeinschaft wieder auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith machen konnte. Sie schlugen jedoch nicht den direkten Weg dorthin ein, sondern verweilten noch an den Ufern des Anduin und holten dort die Gedenkfeier für Boromir nach.

Dabei ergab es sich, dass an einem Abend alle schlafen gingen, bis nur noch Faramir und Aragorn, der gedankenverloren Anduril hielt, am Lagerfeuer saßen und nach einer Weile brach Faramir das einvernehmliche Schweigen.  
"Aragorn! Ich weiß, dass dich der Verlust von Boromir ebenso schmerzt wie mich, aber ich weiß auch, dass du damals alles versucht hast, um ihm beizustehen! Quäle dich nicht mit zweifeln an dir selbst, denn dich trifft keine Schuld! Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass Boromir stolz gewesen wäre, wenn er sehen könnte, mit wie viel Liebe und Weisheit du seine Stadt regierst!"  
Er legte Aragorn die Hand auf die Schulter und Aragorn sah ihn an.  
"Danke, mein Bruder! Das bedeutet mir viel. Doch oft wünschte ich, er könnte es selber miterleben! Er hat diese Stadt wahrlich sehr geliebt!"  
Faramir nickte und beide versanken in Schweigen, bis Aragorn sich wieder an Boromirs Worte in Lorien erinnerte.  
"Wenn wir in Minas Tirith eintreffen, werden die Trompeten vom weißen Turm erklingen und verkünden: Die Herren Gondors sind zurückgekehrt!"


End file.
